Leyendo de luz y oscuridad
by lobita22
Summary: Está historia puede que ya la hayáis oído, incluso visto o vivido pero ahora quiero mostraros lo que hubieran pensado los protagonistas si estuvieran oyendo esos sucesos. ¿Se arrepentirían de lo que han hecho, cambiarían sus lealtades, las alianzas se romperían….? Acompáñame en esta historia y lo descubrirás pero ten encuenta que no todo es lo que parece ser así que ve con cuidado.
1. Chapter 1: El desafortunado comienzo

Empieza la lectura con la voz fría de Lord Voldemort llenando la estancia causando algún que otro estremecimiento por parte de sus enemigos.

 **Capítulo 1: El desafortunado comienzo**

 **POV: Albus Dumbledore**

 **Aquel era un gran día para el mundo mágico, un día que marcaría un antes y después en la historia, más concretamente esa misma noche había supuesto un punto de inflexión con la derrota de Tom, conocido por todos como Lord Voldemort, el señor oscuro o el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**

Las últimas palabras dichas por Lord Voldemort flotaron en la sala causando un silencio, que poco a poco fue roto por gritos, aplausos e incluso llantos de parte de la orden del Fénix, mientras un silencio tenso reinaba entre los mortifagos.

Aunque sus caras, sin emoción alguna no mostraran lo que sentían, salvo la de Bella que gritaba - "Imposible, tiene que ser mentira, mi maestro no puede morir de esa forma" mientras se tiraba de los pelos y refunfuñaba por lo bajo.

 **No podía encontrarme más que complacido con el rumbo de los acontecimientos. Desde que Voldemort había escuchado parte de la profecía que vaticinaba su futura derrota contra un bebé había actuado solo con su orgullo y tal y como había planeado había conseguido deshacerme temporalmente de Tom, aunque nunca había esperado que mis planes se adelantarían tantos años, esos eventos solo podían ser considerados positivos.**

-"Como demonios pude ser derrotado. Yo soy el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, no puede haberme vencido un simple bebé".- pensó Lord Voldemort apretando sus dientes con rabia al descubrir esto.

\- Lo derrotó un niño.- dijo alguien dentro de la orden del Fénix.

\- Cierra tu sucia boca, asqueroso sangre sucia. Mi amo es más fuerte que un simple bebé.- dijo Bella enloquecida fulminando con la mirada al miembro de la orden que osó hablar mal de su maestro.

 **Comprendía que para los muggles, desconocedores del peligro que suponía Tom para el mundo, pudiera ser un día más como cualquier otro en sus vidas, pero realmente toda la comunidad mágica tenía motivos para celebrar la primera de muchas victorias de la luz, por supuesto era consciente de que Tom no era tan débil como para morir por culpa de un bebé de un año de edad, pero su fuerza habría mermado considerablemente y tendría que esconderse para reponerse.**

\- Deberíamos tener cuidado cuando celebremos la derrota de "quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado" por los muggles.- dijo Alice con preocupación por si los muggles descubrían el mundo mágico por culpa de los propios magos.

 **Me quedé esperando pacientemente en aquella calle muggle a que Rubeus Hagrid llegara con el pequeño niño y poder analizarle más de cerca mientras que saboreaba uno de mis preciados y deliciosos caramelos de limón.**

 **Pensando en el pequeño y último heredero de la línea Potter supe desde que se me notificó la muerte de James y Lily que tendría que aislar al niño del mundo mágico puesto que si se criaba en un ambiente donde siempre sería alabado, consentido y con infinidad de riquezas se volvería una persona confiada y engreída como James y eso no era nada beneficioso para todos los planes que había realizado por tanto tiempo.**

Lord Voldemort, encolerizado, apuntó con su varita hacia Lily Potter para prevenir ser derrotado por ese mestizo.

-AVADA KEDABRA.- espetó Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro mirando como el hechizo iba hacia la asquerosa sangre sucia, pero James Potter se interpuso en el camino abrazando a Lily, ya que no permitiría que nadie dañara a su esposa, mientras sus amigos gritaban "LILY, JAMES NOOOO", pero todos observaron como el hechizo fue absorbido por una luz blanca similar a las protecciones que rodeaban el callejón.

-¡James, idiota! ¿Cómo has podido hacer semejante estupidez? No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca, ¿me oyes?-rogó Lily llorando mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo.

-No puedo prometerte eso, siempre te protegeré a ti y a Harry, pase lo que pase.- respondió James besando la frente de Lily mientras imaginaba a su hijo y lo que le depararía el futuro, solo esperaba que fuera feliz.

Los merodeadores se acercaron para abrazar a sus amigos y de paso golpear a Cornamenta por casi matarlos del susto mientras pensaban en cómo acabar con Voldemort para siempre. Por otra parte, los miembros de la orden del fénix los observaban sorprendidos al ver que se encontraban ilesos y que el hechizo había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, mientras desde el otro lado de la sala se escuchaban los murmullos de los mortifagos al ver como el hechizo de su maestro se esfumó sin dejar rastro mientras algunos hacían planes para deshacerse del mocoso Potter.

-Menos mal que no os paso nada malo mis niños, por lo visto los hechizos no nos afectan.- dijo Dumbledore con falsa preocupación observando a la pareja.

 **Necesitaba que aquel niño tuviese ciega confianza en mí, que me viera como su salvador para, de esa forma, poder manipularle sin ser cuestionado, puesto que Harry no confiaría en las palabras que otros pudieran decir y cuando llegase el momento finalmente le utilizaría para que Tom y Harry se asesinasen mutuamente, quedando yo nuevamente como el gran salvador del mundo mágico, por supuesto todo aquello solo era por el bien mayor, después de todo yo había presenciado innumerables batallas contra los magos oscuros... Un par de sacrificios siempre debían ser necesarios para llegar al bien común.**

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi hijo? ¡ALBUS!- gritó James encolerizado por las barbaridades que había oído salir de la boca de Voldemort.

\- Harry no es una pieza de ajedrez en tu asqueroso juego ALBUS.- dijo Remus cabreado con el director.

\- Eres el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, deberías ser quien derrotara a VOLDEMORT no un niño pequeño. No mi ahijado.- dijo Sirius mirando fijamente a Dumbledore con asco.

-¡TU! ¡ATRÉVETE A TOCAR A MI HIJO Y NO HABRÁ SUFICIENTE MUNDO PARA QUE CORRAS A ESCONDERTE! ¡TE MATARÉ ALBUS TANTOS NOMBRES DUMBLEDORE!- bramó Lily apretando las manos con fuerza mientras su pelo se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

\- El libro debe estar mal. ¿Cómo podéis creer en eso? Albus nunca haría algo así, él solo hace todo esto por el bien común.- reprendió Molly a los merodeadores y Lily al decir aquello a Albus él solo quería lo mejor para el mundo mágico.

\- Cierra la boca Molly.- dijeron Fabián y Gideon a su hermana mirándola con severidad ante lo dicho. Sí, Albus era poderoso, pero no sabía todo del mundo y su palabra no era ley. Y luego Harry, ¿qué pensaría de ellos?

Mientras los mortífagos se reían de los miembros de la orden del fénix porque al final se estaban dando cuenta de cómo era en realidad el viejo, por otro lado Lord Voldemort contemplaba con burla como las lealtades de la luz se iban destruyendo poco a poco.

 **Mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos vi aparecer al semi-gigante Hagrid con la motocicleta que le pertenecía a Sirius Black, el mejor amigo de los Potter y el padrino del niño que Hagrid debería haber recogido.**

 **-Señor, aquí está el pequeño Harry, tal y como me lo pidió.- Sonreí siendo consciente del control que tenía sobre Hagrid, por muy cuestionable que fuese su inteligencia Hagrid me era absolutamente leal, siempre hacía cualquier cosa que le pidiese y esa era la gran virtud por la que el semi-gigante seguía siéndome de utilidad.**

 **-Gracias, por traer el pequeño, a partir de ahora me encargo yo.- Dije extendiendo los brazos para coger al pequeño que dormía bien tapado entre sus mantas, Hagrid me tendió al niño sin rechistar, aunque con algo de pesar en su rostro.**

 **Al tenerle entre mis brazos de inmediato pude percibir la gran cantidad de magia que desprendía aquel niño. Cuando comprobé que Hagrid se había marchado de Privet Drive destapé un poco al niño examinándole cuidadosamente la frente, de ella procedía una gran cantidad de magia negra y entonces estuve completamente seguro de que el niño se había convertido en un Horrocrux de Voldemort, es decir, que tenía una parte de su alma adherida, lo que hacía mucho más sencillos todos mis planes.**

-¿Cómo que planes?... ¿De qué estás hablando Dumbledore?- preguntó Arthur con curiosidad en sus ojos.

Lord Voldemort apretaba los dientes preguntándose cómo el viejo senil habría descubierto uno de sus secretos mejor guardados. Si tenía algún infiltrado en sus filas lo descubriría y se lo haría pagar caro.

Los únicos que sabían que era un Horrocrux (aparte de las familias oscuras) eran Dumbledore, Moddy, Sirius y Remus.

Los dos últimos pensaron, con horror, cómo pudo llegar a hacer eso a su alma y que si había hecho más de uno de esas cosas tendrían mucho trabajo para encontrarlas y destruirlas, ya que Dumbledore no les daría información y dejaría morir a James y Lily como cerdos para el matadero para deshacerse de ellos dos y controlar a Harry a su antojo.

-"No lo pienso permitir, sobre mi cadáver".- pensaron Sirius y Remus a la vez observando a James y Lily con pena.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore sonreía al confirmar que sus teorías sobre la inmortalidad de Tom eran ciertas.

 **Sonriendo ampliamente pasé el dedo por la frente sellando el alma de Voldemort para que se estabilizase y no escapase del bebé, además le lancé un hechizo de retención de magia viendo que seguía desprendiendo un poder extraordinario para ser un simple niño, tenía que detener completamente su crecimiento mágico para que no se desarrollasen sus poderes nunca, así sería más controlable.**

 **Finalmente dejé al niño frente a la puerta de la casa de sus familiares en una cesta con las explicaciones necesarias para que le aceptasen, puesto que no me favorecía en lo absoluto que el niño muriese.**

 **Al asegurarme que todo estaba en orden me marché viendo que mis planes procedían mejor de lo esperado, dudaba que algo se desviase, todo estaba perfectamente marcado y definido. Solo tendría que esperar pacientemente y observar el espectáculo hasta que volviera a alzarme victorioso.**

Alice y Frank soltaron un ligero suspiro de alivio al saber que fueron los Potter y no ellos. Y aún así sentían asco de sí mismos por lo que estaban pensando, sin embargo estaban alegres porque su hijo no era el elegido de ese monstruo maniaco y podrían vivir una vida mejor estando con su hijo, aunque lamentaban las muertes de Lily y James, pero sobre todo el destino que le depararía a Harry.

 **POV: Petunia Dursley**

 **Aquella mañana me desperté con energías renovadas, parecía ser otro perfecto día de mi vida con mi esposo y con mi pequeñito consentido Dudley, empecé a preparar la comida mientras sonreía dándome la vuelta cada poco para sonreírle a mi pequeño hombrecillo mientras que Vernon encendía la televisión en el cuarto.**

 **Cuando acabé de preparar el desayuno y dar de comer a mi pequeñín Vernon vino a la cocina a comer con entusiasmo. Yo seguí consintiendo a mi hijo amando que fuera tan bonito, fuerte y revoltoso, era muy parecido a Vernon.**

-Esto es perder el tiempo. ¿A quién le interesa estos estúpidos muggles?- inquirió Theodore Nott fríamente al oír de esos repugnantes muggles, que lo único que servían era para tener un buen rato de diversión mientras los torturaba lentamente y les escuchaba suplicar piedad, algo que él nunca les daría.

Fue secundado por Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, que pensaban que solo servían para la tortura y que era mucho más interesante crear leyes contra esos sucios muggles que oírlos hablar.

 **-Petunia ve a coger el correo, seguro que ya ha llegado.- Me ordenó Vernon sin dejar de comer, por lo que me levanté para seguir con mis obligaciones como buena esposa que se preciase y cuando finalmente abrí la puerta… No pude detenerme a tiempo…**

 **-¡Ahhhh!-Grité espantada, con una mueca de horror y una mano en el pecho queriendo controlar los latidos de mi corazón, esa tenía que ser una cruel broma de alguien. Mis ojos me tenían que estar engañando, me agaché mirando la cesta con el niño dentro y al darme cuenta de que había una carta la sostuve entre mis manos.**

 **-¿A qué vienen esos gritos?- Vernon se acercó a mí con mal humor por mi grito, a mí no me gustaba tampoco que algún vecino nos viera así, pero no me lo había esperado.- ¿Qué hace este niño aquí?- Me preguntó Vernon mirándome con el ceño fruncido hablando con brusquedad.**

 **-Según pone en esta carta es el hijo de mi hermana Lily y ese tal Potter, parece que uno de esos fenómenos los mató, pero no pudo con este niño.- Expliqué aterrorizada después de esa carta.- Quieren que nos quedemos con este monstruo… ¿Qué hacemos Vernon?- Siempre había sabido que aquellos anormales no eran de fiar, pero si ese niño había podido con… esa monstruosidad y mi hermana había muerto significaba que aquella aberración que tenía frente a mí era aún peor.**

-¿Quién te crees para llamarnos así sucia muggle? - preguntó Godley con cara de asco al libro, como si este pudiera responderle.

-Vosotros sois los fenómenos no nosotros.- continuó Crabble con furia.

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLAMARLO MONSTRUO ES TU SOBRINO, PETUNIA!- grito Lily con rabia en los ojos al leer lo dicho por Petunia.

 **-¿Cómo que qué hacemos?- Miré a mi marido confusa sin saber a qué se refería, parecía que él lo tenía claro, pero yo no.- Ahora mismo nos vamos a un orfanato y lo entregamos, no vamos a meternos en la vida de esos fenómenos.- Dijo rojo por la rabia, asentí conforme, no quería saber nada más, quería una vida normal. Si nosotros no nos quedábamos con ese ser no tendríamos problema alguno y podríamos seguir nuestras felices vidas.**

-Pobre bebé.- murmuró Narcissa por lo bajo, aunque fuera hijo de los Potter era un niño y a nadie le desearía eso. Ellos eran seres inocentes que no tenían la culpa de lo que hacían sus padres, pero ella no era la única allí que lo pensaba, las demás mujeres (salvo Bella que se dedicaba a maldecir al bebé) esperaban que no le pasara nada malo.

 **-Voy a coger a Dudley y lo dejaré con alguna vecina, tú ve preparando el coche.- Le dije con ansiedad mientras vestía a Dudley con sus mejores ropas intentando evitar sus enérgicos golpes, tenía mucha fuerza para ser un bebé.**

 **Cuando acabé me acerqué a una de las casas de los vecinos y le pedí a la pareja que vivía allí que cuidasen de mi bebé por mí mientras que iba al hospital con Vernon. Se quedaron con Dudley y yo les agradecí con una sonrisa falsa antes de acercarme al coche y meterme en el lado del copiloto.**

 **Vernon aceleró con prisa mientras conducía rápidamente, alejándonos para dejarle en un orfanato en el que aquel monstruo no pudiera volver a cruzarse en nuestras vidas. Después de un viaje de un poco más de dos horas le dejamos frente a las puertas de un orfanato, durante el trayecto escribí el nombre de aquel fenómeno y su fecha de nacimiento, sería lo único que haría por el recuerdo de mi hermana, aunque ella fuera tan anormal.**

 **-"** Cada vez se parece más a mi".- pensó Lord Voldemort al leer el libro sobre ese mocoso Potter, le hacía recordar demasiado su pasado.

 **Si yo fuera Lily me hubiera gustado que cuidasen de mi bebé, pero no iba a responsabilizarme, no tenía ninguna clase de deuda, podía irme y olvidarme sin más. Todo había terminado, para siempre.**

-Si hubieras muerto tú hubiera cuidado de tu hijo como si fuera mío.- susurró Lily cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en el futuro que le esperaba a su hijo.

Mientras James y Sirius decían -"Cuando acabe todo esto les daremos una sorpresa que no olvidarán" apretando los puños, por otro lado Remus cerraba los ojos (que se habían vuelto más dorados ante la mención de su cachorro) intentando calmar la furia de su lobo interno que le insistía en "dañar, matar, proteger a nuestro cachorro…".

 **POV: Clair Baker**

 **-Es uno de esos días ¿eh?- Murmuré notando lo frío que se encontraba el clima, no tenía ganas de salir al exterior con temperaturas tan bajas, pero las municiones de comidas estaban comenzando a escasear y tenía que ir a comprar algo de avena y leche como mínimo.**

 **Mientras caminaba por el descuidado patio abrazándome a mí misma por el frío que se colaba a través de las finas capas de tela que me cubrían pude escuchar un infantil y desolado grito. Buscando el conocido llanto de algún bebé me encontré con un hermoso niño que no llegaría a los dos años en una cesta.**

-Gracias a Merlín y Morgana por esa mujer encontrara a Harry, sino hubiera acabado congelado.- comento Alice al escuchar lo que le sucedía a su ahijado.

 **En mis 38 años de vida había visto a muchos niños ser abandonados, después de todo incluso yo misma había sido huérfana, pero nunca había visto un bebé como aquel, parecía que su pelo negro azabache tuvieran mechones de diferentes colores y horrorizada me di cuenta de una cicatriz que se encontraba en su frente, lo extraño era que no se encontraba azul por el frío, solo temblaba, gritaba y lloraba.**

 **Acercándome más con el ceño fruncido recogí al pequeño, por muy molesta que estuviese aquél pequeño no merecía morir allí por el frío. Por muy mal que lo pasáramos todos en esa época por el aumento de huérfanos y las escasas subvenciones con las que contábamos (en definitiva teníamos un presupuesto muy reducido para poder mantener a tanto niño), que encima llegase ahora un bebé tan pequeño suponía una cantidad importante de gastos añadidos con lo que no contábamos.**

 **Resoplé intentando dejar de darle vueltas al tema del dinero y cargué al pequeño leyendo en una escueta nota que su nombre era Harry James Potter y que su cumpleaños era el 31 de julio, no decía nada más como posibles enfermedades ni nada.**

-Pobre Harry, sus tíos debieron quedárselo como había dicho Dumbledore, ¿ahora qué será de él?- murmuró Molly para sí misma ya que no quería ser reprendida otra vez por los miembros de la orden del fénix, pero es que nadie veía el gran plan que tenia Dumbledore para salvarlos de esa monstruosidad y sus lacayos. Incluso Arthur apretaba su mano para que callara, sin embargo ella pensaba en el bienestar de sus hijos, todo era como decía Dumbledore por el "bien mayor".

 **-¿Así que Harry Potter, eh?- Pregunté retóricamente pensando que era un nombre curioso, al menos el apellido, pero me quedé helada al ver que el pequeño dejaba de llorar como si me comprendiese y me miraba con unos hermosos enormes brillantes ojos de un verde que nunca había visto antes y sorprendida intenté volver a hablarle a ver qué pasaba.- Entremos adentro a que comas algo, seguro que tienes mucha hambre.- Harry permaneció en silencio mirándome fijamente, con eso me quedó claro que aquel niño no era uno normal, pero ahora tenía que ocuparme de él antes de retomar las compras… Solo esperaba que no llegasen más huérfanos o estaríamos en verdaderos problemas.**

 **-** ¡Por favor, que esté bien! Eso es lo único que pido.- musitó Lily mientras James la abrazaba intentando consolarse mutuamente, habían visto sus sueños de ser padres cruelmente destruidos en unos cuantos minutos.

-Harry parece haber sacado vuestro intelecto, pero aun así es un bebé mágico muy poderoso por lo que hemos visto.- alabó Emmeline Vance a Lily y James para aliviar un poco el ambiente.

 **/Despacho del director, Hogwarts/ /3 semanas más tarde/**

 **POV: Albus Dumbledore**

 **Esas estaban siendo las semanas más ajetreadas de toda mi vida, había tenido que asegurarme de que ningún mago se quedase con la custodia de Harry, lo cual se tradujo en una continua lucha contra todas las grandes familias, puesto que todos ellos deseaban al pequeño gran salvador para ellos mismos, por suerte con mis títulos e influencia había conseguido frustrar todos y cada uno de los intentos, con bastante esfuerzo, pero lo había conseguido.**

 **Por supuesto era conocedor del hecho de que James y Lily habían nombrado a Sirius como principal tutor de forma oficial por si algo llegaba a sucederles antes de que Harry pudiese valerse por sí mismo, por ese motivo del primer mago del que me deshice fue de él, no tuve que pensármelo demasiado, parecía que la suerte estaba de mi lado porque nuevamente me pusieron todo de bandeja cuando pillaron a Sirius siendo culpado por ser el traidor que rebeló la localización de los Potter y por haber matado a trece muggles y a Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero traidor de los Potter, dejando solo un dedo de él.**

Al acabar de escuchar aquello James, Sirius y Remus se giraron para observar a Peter, sorprendidos por escuchar que él era el traidor... Él era su amigo y aun así...

-Fuimos tus amigos, ¿Cómo pudiste Peter?- reprochó Remus viendo como Peter se echaba hacia atrás soltando escusas para salvar su pellejo.

-Nos preocupamos por ti y ¡Mira cómo hemos acabado por tu culpa!- exclamó Sirius asqueado, acercándose a Peter para estrangularlo.

\- MI FAMILIA MURIÓ Y DEJAMOS SOLO A NUESTRO HIJO, ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE PETER? - exigió saber James mientras zarandeaba a Peter de un lado a otro.

-No lo entendéis, seguramente lo hice para sobrevivir. Él tiene poderes horribles, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Seguro que vosotros hubierais hecho lo mismo que yo.- murmuró Peter aterrado por ser descubierto por los merodeadores mientras intentaba ganar tiempo acusándolos de ser como él.

-NOSOTROS PREFERIRÍAMOS MORIR ANTES QUE ENTREGAR A UN AMIGO.- gritaron a la vez James, Sirius y Remus en cólera al oír las barbaridades que decía Peter.

-Podréis tener más en el futuro, si lo entregamos a cambio de nuestra libertad pienso yo que….- decía Peter alterado, intentando escapar de lo que le podría ocurrir, pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-LILY.- gritaron todos los de la orden del fénix al observar como esta estrellaba su puño en la cara de Peter y este caía al suelo llevando sus manos hacia su nariz, la cual empezaba a salir sangre.

-¡ES MI HIJO DE QUIEN ESTÁS HABLANDO, RATA ASQUEROSA! NO ES UN SIMPLE CERDO QUE LO LLEVAS AL MATADERO. ¿ME OÍSTE PETTIGREW?-Lily explotó mientras observaba con repulsión a Peter, quien lloraba en el suelo como si fuese un niño.

 **También sabía que Sirius era incapaz de ser el verdadero culpable y que Peter debería haber huido para inculpar a Sirius, de todos modos me aproveché viendo que la sociedad en general ahora le guardaba rencor a Sirius, incluso le hacía más sospechoso el hecho de ser de la familia Black, nadie se fiaba de una familia tan contaminada por las artes oscuras.**

 **Hablé con Bartimus Crouh hasta que sutilmente logré convencerlo de la culpabilidad de Sirius sin la necesidad de ser juzgado y tras eso se lo llevaron directamente a Azkaban, de donde no podría salir jamás gracias a la alta seguridad proporcionada por los dementores.**

 **Sin duda fue una gran victoria y apenas tuve que hacer un par de jugadas, solo me tocaba apaciguar un poco a todos los magos y brujas para que todo regresase a la calma y así poder planificar mis siguientes pasos con cuidado.**

Regulus miraba a su hermano con sorna, pero interiormente pensaba -"Si hubieras hecho lo debido Sirius, soportar a madre".

\- Podré ser un traidor Black pero nunca seré como tú, asqueroso anciano. Espero que tus planes fallen y mueras, fracasado.- dijo Sirius fríamente mientras miraba a Albus esperando que pronto alguien destruyera todos los planes de Dumbledore.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso al director? Discúlpate ahora mismo.- ordenó Molly enfadada mirando a Sirius.-dice Molly enfadada mirando a Sirius.

-Cierra la boca Molly.- dijo Frank ya cansado de la actitud de lame botas de Molly hacia Dumbledore.

 **-Albus, me enteré de lo que les ha pasado a los Potter, dime que no es cierto.- Algo sorprendido de mi cuenta de la repentina llegada de Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de transformaciones, era muy atípico en ella actuar tan alterada y entrar de forma tan abrupta sin avisar, pero tenía que seguir con su actuación.**

 **-Lo siento mi querida Minerva, tú sabes lo mucho que apreciaba yo a los Potter, pero desgraciadamente, lo que has oído es cierto… Ya no se puede hacer nada por ellos, ha sido inevitable.- Torciendo mi rostro a una mueca falsa de tristeza y pesadez, aunque internamente no podía evitar burlarme de la inteligente, pero ingenua Minerva, ni ella ni nadie nunca descubriría la verdad, porque yo siempre iba cuatro pasos por delante de todos ellos.**

 **-Oh Albus, ¡esto es terrible! Ellos eran mis mejores alumnos.- Minerva nunca había escondido su predilección por aquellos dos, al menos para mí que la conocía desde que era una niña podía ver lo mucho que adoraba a James a pesar de todas las bromas y problemas en los que se metía y qué decir de la curiosa y estudiosa Lily, sin duda ella lo estaría pasando mal y podría aprovecharme de aquellos sentimientos.- Dime algo Albus, ¿sabes cómo está el joven Potter?- Preguntó algo más esperanzada, por lo que vi mi oportunidad e intenté hacerle ver que todo estaba bien.**

 **-Minerva relájate, Harry está bien, le he dejado con gente competente y fiable para que le mantengan a salvo.- Con una sonrisa afable intenté camelarla sabiendo que eso la dejaría más relajada y seguramente su lealtad hacia mí seguiría creciendo por asegurarme de que el hijo de los que ella consideraba sus hijos estuviese en buenas condiciones.**

 **-Gracias por informarme Albus, he de volver.- Dijo más tranquila, despidiéndose de mí con paso firme haciendo que por fin pudiese dejarse de fingir.**

Minerva miraba disimuladamente a Albus pensando en cómo había cambiado y que no le reconocía, parecía alguien diferente –"Perdiste el sendero que seguías, te dejaste influenciar... No eres diferente a Voldemort, puede que tus métodos sean distintos, pero has caído muy bajo Albus" acabo de pensar mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

 **La vida no paraba de sonreírme, como indicándome que mi camino era el único correcto y de seguro no iba a hacer nada más que recibir lo que me venía con los brazos abiertos, porque yo era el mago más poderoso y respetado de todos los tiempos, porque yo solo hacía todo esto por "el bien mayor".**

" **Todos son tan ingenuos" nadie había sido capaz de ver a través de mi máscara de abuelo preocupado por todo el mundo y el único que había sido capaz de verlo se encontraba debilitado, sin fuerzas para siquiera mostrarse. En definitiva nada se escapaba de mi control y ese hecho no cambiaría en mucho tiempo.**

-Se debe de hacer lo que se debe hacer. Estamos en guerra, hay que ganar por cualquiera que sea el coste a dar.- gruñó Moddy tras haber sopesado y oído sobre la caída de Voldemort.

Al oír aquello hubo murmullos y gritos de protesta contra Moddy por lo que pensaba, mientras los mortífagos se reían del lado de la luz que cada vez se iba oscureciendo más y más.

 **/Reino Unido, Azkaban/ /1 mes más tarde/**

 **POV: Sirius Black**

 **Encogido abrazándome a mí mismo me encontraba en una esquina de la sucia y poco espaciosa celda, tampoco me importaba en lo más mínimo nada de eso en ese preciso momento. Yo había sido acusado y encarcelado por ser el presunto asesino de 13 muggles y un mago y por ser un mortífago que traicionó a los Potter.**

 **No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza traicionar a James, él era como el hermano que siempre quise tener, no como mi pequeño hermano Regulus, sino como mi compañero de aventuras, de bromas e incluso mi confidente, por supuesto tampoco hubiera vendido de esa forma a Lily después de haber pasado tantas cosas los tres juntos.**

 **Además el verdadero guardián secreto, el único que podía revelar la localización de sus amigos, había sido Peter, "la rata traidora", pensé con desdén y rencor. Lo peor de toda aquella situación era que ni siquiera me habían sometido a juicio, nadie me creía, incluso si me hubieran dado Veritaserum, estaba seguro que de alguna forma dirían que había conseguido liberarme de sus efectos y que estaba mintiendo.**

-Un Black siempre será un Black, aunque nos hayas traicionado Sirius. Aunque hayas acabado en otra casa vistiendo otros colores, la gente seguirá tratándote como lo que eres, un miembro de una familia oscura.- afirmó Regulus mirando a Sirius con gracia mientras los algunos de los mortifagos asentían por lo dicho del joven Black.

-Pobre Sirius encerrado pudriéndose en Azkaban.- canturreó Bellatrix con alegría, mofándose de su primo.

-Puede que esté allí, pero creo que estarías haciéndome compañía durante mucho tiempo Bella querida.- replicó Sirius con sorna retando a Bella con la mirada.

Mientras Narcissa observaba aquel intercambio pensó con pena el destino que le deparaba a quien fue una vez hace ya mucho tiempo su primo favorito. Por otro lado Regulus con pena en los ojos veía a Sirius ya que después de todo era su hermano, pero ver a Bella y a Sirius pelear les recordaba a los viejos tiempos, años mejores como ceniza entre sus dedos, y que añoraban con mucho fervor, pero esos tiempos nunca volverían, sus lazos se rompieron al estar en bandos distintos.

-"Si no nos hubieras traicionado Sirius, como hizo la estúpida de Andrómeda".-pensó Bella observando a su primo y pensando en su ya no hermana.

 **También tenía presente que Dumbledore fue quien pronunció el hechizo fidelius, él debería ser capaz de probar mi inocencia, podría haber testificado a mi favor para liberarme, pero me había dejado abandonado haciendo que no entendiese nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.**

 **Para seguir empeorando todo no sabía dónde se encontraba mi querido ahijado Harry, me preocupaba mucho lo que le pudiera ocurrir a partir de ese momento a mi pequeño cachorro. Solo me quedaba regodearme en mi desgracia, no había forma de escapar, pues estaba completamente rodeado por dementores y me habían roto la varita, con estos lamentables pensamientos me sumí en un sueño intranquilo y lleno de pesadillas.**

-Me dejaste pudrirme en esa celda de Azkaban Dumbledore, pero escaparé y créeme cuando te digo que mi ahijado será una piedra en tu zapato. No se dejará manipular por un viejo senil como tú.- dijo Sirius fríamente siendo apoyado por sus amigos, Lily y algunos miembros de la orden.

 **POV: Harry Potter**

 **-Mmmm. -** **Todo se volvía negro. No sabía por qué, pero siempre me pasaba lo mismo antes de ver cosas bonitas de muchos colores o a personas.**

 **-Harry.- Intenté incorporarme, aunque solo logré levantarme levemente antes de caerme al suelo y empezar a llorar.- No te preocupes pequeño, ya estoy aquí.- Después de restregarme los ojos alcé la mirada y me encontré con unos ojos de un color rojo intenso muy bonito. No sabía quién era, pero quería acercarme más, incluso olvidé que estaba llorando antes, ahora me encontraba bien.**

\- "¿Está soñando con mis ojos?" pensó curioso e intrigado Voldemort sobre el sueño del niño.

 **/Mucho más lejos, en Albania/**

 **POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

 **El tiempo transcurría de forma diferente desde que me encontraba en forma de espectro, no sabía discernir cuánto tiempo pasaba. Yo, el gran mago oscuro, Lord Voldemort, me había visto rebajado a ser una mera sombra negra que viajaba por el bosque debilitada. Había intentado poseer a algún humano, aunque fuera un sucio muggle, había caído a un nivel muy bajo y había estado desesperado, pero todo mejoró cuando me di cuenta de que cerca de mí se encontraba una serpiente, por lo que sin dudarlo ni un segundo me metí dentro de ella, posesionándome de inmediato del cuerpo sintiendo a la serpiente perderse dentro de sí misma, aunque no supusiera una gran diferencia había conseguido recargar algo de mi energía al poseer aquel pequeño y resbaladizo cuerpo.**

 **Ahora que ya estaba asentado en un cuerpo mis emociones emergieron con fuerza, me encontraba desconcertado puesto que yo era el mago oscuro más importante y no debería haberme quedado reducido a ser un mero parásito de una serpiente, cabreado porque no podía creer que un simple niño hubiera sido el causante de ese desastre, asombrado, ya que el niño había sido capaz de hacer que el Avada Kedavra rebotase y me diera en su lugar, e intrigado debido a que, antes de conjurar la maldición asesina, había sentido una especie de enlace con el niño al mirarlo a los ojos. Tenía que reponerme y volver a ser yo mismo, todos esos sentimientos solo suponían una desventaja en mi contra.**

Voldemort apretaba los dientes al saber cómo había acabado por culpa del mocoso Potter, tener que poseer a un animal para poder fortalecerse hacía que le hirviese la sangre, pero esperaría y pensaría un método mejor para acabar con Harry James Potter.

-Mi amo acabando así por un asqueroso mestizo…. No es posible.- cuchicheó Barty con rabia pensando en su adorado maestro teniendo que poseer una serpiente por culpa del mocoso Potter.

 **Seguía sin tener ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado y esa incertidumbre no me agradaba, yo era el único que tenía que controlarlo todo, no podía andar tan desubicado, pero aun así tenía que admitirme a mí mismo que sentía una especie de intriga por el niño, algo me impedía dejar de pensar en el bebé que, según una profecía, era el único con el poder para derrotarme, y esa línea de pensamientos hizo que me cabrease nuevamente. Era absolutamente imposible que yo sintiera algo por aquel mocoso que no fuera rencor y deseos de venganza, por supuesto que era imposible que me interesase de alguna forma cuando se suponía que ese crío podría acabar conmigo.**

 **Después de controlar el mar de pensamientos homicidas que me invadía decidí actuar más racionalmente para empezar a planear cómo recuperar mi antiguo cuerpo. Para conseguir mi propósito necesitaría estar en perfectas condiciones y no dejarme llevar por mi sed de venganza, no podía permitirme ser débil, nunca lo fui y no lo sería ni ahora, ni nunca. Tenía que ejercer todo mi autocontrol y ser prudente.**

 **-Hora de ir a cazar.- Dije en pársel, al menos satisfecho de encontrarme en el cuerpo de una serpiente y poder seguir comunicándome de alguna manera, después de todo, ser descendiente de Salazar Slytherin tenía muchas ventajas que solo yo podía aprovechar como último descendiente con vida.**

Mientras Lucius pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer para no acabar en Azkaban -"Con algunos contactos y teniendo al idiota de Cornelius en mi bolsillo no creo que sea nada difícil" sonrió Lucius ante estos pensamientos, pero no era el único que pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer para no terminar en Azkaban rodeado por dementores.

 **:::**

Bueno voy a hacer **"Leyendo de luz y oscuridad"** que hizo mi mejor amiga **Mitsuki Sakamaki** , espero que seáis buenos conmigo es la primera vez que escribiré algo tan largo (algún one shot he escrito pero poco) como esto pero haré lo mejor que se para honrar el esfuerzo de Mitsuki en sus múltiples fics. Siendo ayudada por **mi beta Mitsuki Sakamaki** , espero con ansia vuestros reviews y vuestras sugerencias serán bien recibidas. Tenedme paciencia que voy lento aunque mi imaginación vuela jeje.


	2. Chapter 2: Despertando

El ambiente era tenso al acabar de leer el primer capítulo, los de la orden del fénix ya se encontraban entusiasmados por la derrota del señor oscuro y horrorizados por lo que podría sucederle a Harry, los mortífagos también querían saber más sobre aquel niño que había derrotado a su lord.

Dumbledore tenía una sonrisa afable mirando el ambiente, pero por dentro hervía de ira al ver descubiertos parte de sus planes, aunque de todas formas el lado positivo era que todo lo que había tramado para eliminar a Tom funcionaría, además podría aprender más cosas sobre el futuro, el emisario de aquellos libros había dicho que se les borraría las mentes pero él haría lo imposible para que no le afectara y así poder tener más control en el futuro sobre sus pequeñas piezas de ajedrez acabó reflexionando mientras esbozaba una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

Por otra parte Lord Voldemort miraba con desprecio la sonrisa de Dumbledore imaginando las cosas que estaría pensando el viejo senil, por culpa de esos libros se había descubierto su inmortalidad, pero si lo pensaba bien podría ver que haría Dumbledore y sobre todo su enemigo Harry Potter el cual, aunque no lo dijera nunca, comenzaba a encontrarlo interesante sin ningún motivo aparente.

Él iba a continuar leyendo, pero un "ACCIO" se escuchó en la sala donde observo con enfado como el libro escapaba de sus manos hacia las de Lily Potter.

-Es mi hijo y voy a averiguar lo que le ha pasado.- espetó Lily con fuerza apretando el libro contra su pecho imaginando lo que habría haberle sucedido su pequeño.

 **Capítulo 2: Despertando**

 **POV: Harry Potter**

 **Muchas veces me había preguntado porqué había acabado viviendo en un orfanato. No conocía ningún detalle sobre mi familia, hasta hacía relativamente poco tiempo ni siquiera era consciente de lo que significaba realmente aquella palabra. Lo único que sabía por lo que decían las cuidadoras era que había sido abandonado hacía casi cuatro años en la puerta del orfanato con una carta en la que venía mi nombre y mi cumpleaños.**

Maldita Petunia.- escupió Lily parando la lectura mientras apretaba con fuerza los dientes.

Por otro lado James se lamentaba por no poder estar ahí con su hijo y explicarle la gran familia que fueron los Potter y mostrarle su legado.

 **Ese día era mi quinto cumpleaños y, por un extraño golpe de suerte, esa misma mañana las cuidadoras organizaron una excursión al monte más cercano y como siempre que estaba rodeado por otros chicos me tocaba soportar las burlas y palizas de los mayores. ¿De verdad no tenían nada mejor que hacer que meterse conmigo por ser mejor que ellos?**

¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE HACERLE ESO A MI AHIJADO? ¡ES SOLO UN NIÑO!- gritó Sirius encolerizado mientras Remus miraba con tristeza hacia el libro imaginando al pequeño Harry siendo golpeado por esos niños.

Pues bien que tú hacías lo mismo Black. Tú y tus amigos puede que no utilizarais los puños, pero si los hechizos, no sois diferentes a ellos.- comunicó Severus con hastió al oír la voz de Sirius, ya la había aguantado en clases porque iban juntos, pero no podría volver a soportarlo otra vez.

No nos compares con esos mocosos, nosotros solo hacíamos bromas que no hacían daño a nadie. Además tú no eres ningún santo Snivellus, también nos respondías siempre, así que no te hagas la víctima porque no lo eres.- espetó Sirius con asco mirando a Severus siendo apoyado por James, aunque de forma discreta para que no lo viera Lily, sin embargo Remus solo bajaba la cabeza asqueado por no haber detenido las barbaridades que hicieron sus amigos.

"Debí hacer algo, cualquier cosa, pero nunca tuve agallas y eso que estaba en la casa de los valientes".- pensó Remus con sorna al recordar aquellos días en los cuales habría acabado solo si hubiera abierto la boca porque, ¿quién se haría amigo de un hombre lobo?

Sí, lo que tú digas Black, muy deportivo, pero te recuerdo algo, vosotros eráis 4 mientras que yo solo era uno, así que saca las cuentas si es que puedes, pero hazlo despacio no vaya a ser que tu única neurona se atrofie del esfuerzo.- espetó Severus como si estuviera tratando a un simple perro, aunque en realidad solo le atacaban Potter, Black y Pettigrew bueno lo que podía solo animaba, el único que no hacía nada era Lupin pero, aun así no intervino ni hizo nada era tan culpable como ellos.

 **Había muchas cosas que no comprendía todavía del mundo, pero mi curiosidad era enorme y tenía bastante capacidad de análisis y entendimiento, por lo que no resultó difícil para mí entender que en realidad aquellos chicos me tenían envidia y miedo, al igual que las cuidadoras que aprovechaban la menor oportunidad para castigarme física y psicológicamente.**

 **No había nadie que me interesase en el mundo, todos eran tan mediocres y tan diferentes a mí que, aunque los observase, solo me aburrían o me producían rechazo por sus primitivas actitudes.**

 **Siempre estaba a la espera de que apareciese alguien a mi altura o incluso alguien más inteligente que yo. Necesitaba un reto para recordarme a mí mismo que era humano, que podía verme superado, pero para mi desilusión todos eran igual de aburridos.**

"Es igual a mí cuando era joven."- caviló Lord Voldemort mirando con interés hacia el libro esperando saber más del joven Potter.

 **Aunque sonase presuntuoso yo era conocedor de lo único que era. Todos en el orfanato envidiaban mis ojos de un verde demasiado intenso y vivo que nunca había conseguido comparar con ninguna otra tonalidad, mi pelo negro era liso con reflejos azules, verdes y rojos y también tenía esa curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo que cubría con mi flequillo para que nadie más la viera, sentía que era demasiado privada, algo que solo yo tenía el derecho de ver.**

 **Muchas parejas habían intentado adoptarme en innumerables ocasiones, puesto que era educado, amaba leer sobre todo lo demás, porque que el conocimiento era poder, e incluso me habían adelantado a sexto de primaria viendo que ningún nivel suponía reto alguno para mí, todo era demasiado sencillo, era considerado un prodigio, pero a mí no me importaba nada de eso, solo quería seguir superándome a mí mismo.**

 **Todas esas parejas que se interesaban en mí siempre se retractaban en el último momento cuando hablaban con las cuidadoras y se daban cuenta de las cosas atípicas que sucedían en torno a mí, mirándome con horror antes de marcharse y no volver a aparecer nunca más.**

 **A mí realmente no me importaba que nadie me quisiera, nunca había sido querido y estaba acostumbrado a ese hecho, pero era cierto que sentía curiosidad por todos esos acontecimientos inexplicables que sucedían cuando mis emociones eran demasiado fuertes.**

Parece que sacó vuestras grandes cualidades.- dijo Alice observando a James y a Lily con tristeza al imaginarse lo que había pasado su ahijado Harry.

Es hermoso.- murmuraron algunos mortífagos imaginándose al joven Potter, aunque con unos cuantos años más se podría sacar partido pensaron sus mentes lujuriosas, sin embargo dejaron de lado esos pensamientos cuando su Lord los miró con sus ojos prometiendo muerte como dijeran o pensaran algo sobre el joven Potter, ya que el único que podría decir algo al respecto era el Lord Voldemort.

 **Un ejemplo de esto era cuando hacía dos semanas al intentar huir de David, un niño 2 años mayor que yo que siempre me golpeaba hasta dejarme tirado en el suelo sangrando, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que aquel niño se hiciera daño en la pierna como él me lo había hecho anteriormente por sus golpes y, repentinamente escuché el sonido de una de sus piernas partiéndose y el grito de dolor de David.**

 **En otra ocasión me encontraba aburrido en mi habitación, quería salir afuera para ver mejor las estrellas y entonces aparecí en el claro de un bosque cercano al orfanato, por todos esos eventos y muchos más los otros niños me temían, me llamaban anormal, monstruo y cosas mucho peores, las cuidadores también me temían y solo se acercaban a mí cuando querían castigarme, el resto del tiempo me ignoraban.**

 **Lo cierto era que, aunque ciertamente siempre disfrutaba de las reacciones que producía en aquellos estúpidos, no quería reconocer que en el fondo deseaba tener alguien con quien poder hablar con tranquilidad, sin que me insultasen, se burlasen de mí o me maltratasen, solo quería un amigo con el que poder hablar sin presiones, pero eso parecía ser imposible para mí así que no iba a ser un llorón que se lamentase de lo mal que iba su vida, no necesitaba la presencia de nadie.**

Lily continuaba leyendo mientras lágrimas empezaban a descender sobre sus mejillas era una imagen hermosa y a la vez triste de contemplar para todos los presentes, aunque no lo admitieran.

"Mi pequeño, perdóname por no estar a tu lado y darte todo el amor que siempre mereciste tener, eres todo lo que imaginé y mucho más estoy tan orgullosa de ti. Espero llegar a entenderte mucho mejor a lo largo de estos libros, quiero saber cómo eres, te querré incluso si te conviertes en el próximo Lord oscuro, siempre serás mi pequeña serpiente." – pensó Lily porque sabía que su hijo sería toda una serpiente sino la mejor de todas con solo leerlo después de todo ella nacida de muggles casi acabó en Slytherin y solía tener esos pensamientos antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, pero intentó cambiar, hacer mejor el mundo mágico, sin embargo, estaban tan arraigados y ciegos ante lo que tenían delante que esperaba que su hijo les diera una buena lección.

¿Cómo puede Harry pensar así? Debería haberse ido con esas buenas personas, seguro que habría salido mejor que como está ahora.- murmuró en voz baja Molly viendo con asco como era Harry. Siendo enseguida fulminada por sus hermanos que al estar tan cerca la habían oído no podían creer que esa fuera su hermana pequeña sí que había cambiado en los últimos tiempos.

 _ **-Malditosshumanoss, ¿cuándo aprenderán a dejar de metersse en nuesstro territorio?-**_ **Escuché una voz siseante un poco sorprendido por haber estado tan metido en mis pensamientos. Buscando la curiosa sibilante voz me di cuenta de que nadie más parecía oírla, además quien quiera que hubiese hablado había dicho que los humanos eran unos malditos, como si él no lo fuera, estaba demasiado intrigado, por lo que decidí acercarme con precaución y cuando me detuve volví a escuchar aquella siseante voz en el suelo, bastante cerca de mí.** _ **\- Un passomáss cría de humano y me sserviráss de alimento.**_ _ **-**_ **¿Qué se suponía que estaba escuchando? ¿Me había vuelto loco por el tedio?**

 **Al bajar la mirada me di cuenta de que esa voz provenía de una serpiente, que parecía ser una pitón reticulada, pero un poco más peculiar puesto que tenía unas especies de manchas color rojo y morado además de verde, con precaución probé a contestarla, tenía que comprobar qué estaba sucediendo en realidad.** _ **-**_ _ **Ssiento mucho haber entrado en tu territorio, pude esscucharte y sse me ocurrió sseguir tu voz.**_ _ **-**_ **No me detuve a pensar en lo ridículo que podría parecer hablándole a un animal como si pudiera entenderme, solo seguí mis instintos.**

 _ **-Eress un hablante.**_ _ **-**_ **La serpiente parecía gratamente sorprendida y yo me agaché para mirarla mejor. ¿Qué era exactamente un hablante?** _ **-Hace añoss que no sse oía de un hablante entre lasssserpientess, me ssiento muy honrado de hablar contigo, joven maesstro.-**_ **Realmente suponía que la serpiente se refería a la capacidad de poder hablar con ella, pero todavía estaba un poco asombrado y no terminaba de creerme que todo eso no fuera producto de mi imaginación.**

¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!- gritaron varias personas de la sala tanto mortífagos como miembros de la orden del fénix.

¿Cómo era posible que Harry James Potter pudiera hablar con las serpientes? Eso era un oscuro don que solo Lord Voldemort y los descendientes de Salazar Slytherin habían tenido.

Después de escucharse eso hubo muchos reclamos por parte de la orden del fénix unos con "acabemos con él antes de que nazca, será el próximo Lord oscuro", "Dumbledore tenía razón en el libro es peligroso" otros "es mi hijo, ahijado, sobrino nadie le pondrá una mano encima antes lo mato", "es un niño porque hable pársel no le convierte en alguien oscuro"… Mientras los mortífagos estaban asombrados por ese don que tenía el joven Potter como es niño mestizo podría tener tal don.

"Interesante, solo aquellos que lleven la sangre del gran Salazar Slytherin pueden hablarlo, pero de dónde le vendrá".- observó Lord Voldemort con interés toda aquella discusión que había en la sala.

"Ya sabía yo que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos vieran que todo lo hago por el bien mayor, ese niño debe morir y yo me quedaré con todo lo que posee".- reflexionó Dumbledore contento al oír la discusión entre sus piezas de ajedrez.

Genial, no teníamos suficiente con Voldemort ahora aparece otro monstruo que destruirá todo lo que conocemos, deberíamos matarlo antes de que haga algo, después de todo todavía sois jóvenes chicos y podréis tener muchos más hijos, aunque si todos salen así de defectuosos será mejor que desistáis no se dé quien será la culpa debe de estar en los genes.- inquirió Dedalus Diggle con furia al saber que el hijo de James y Lily era un hablante.

Iba a seguir hablando, pero una fuerte corriente lo empujó contra la pared dejándole casi sin sentido, cuando pudo enfocar bien observó con terror como delante de él, a pocos centímetros de su cabeza el pie de Lily Potter con su pelo moviéndose como si fuera fuego ardiente observándole con esos ojos que solo expresaban una cosa, muerte.

Como te vuelva a oír hablar así de mi hijo eres hombre muerto Diggle y no me importará ir a Azkaban una vez que haya acabado contigo y con todos aquellos que quieran hacerle daño a mi Harry, tendrán que matarme antes de llegar a él.- espetó Lily furiosa al verlo a sus pies mientras giraba ligeramente su rostro hacia los demás miembros de la orden del fénix, aunque la mitad de su rostro era tapado por su pelo dándole un aire más aterrador.- Y os aviso, si ni siquiera Voldemort pudo tocarlo cómo esperarais vosotros hacerlo, sois patéticas escusas de magos que utilizáis a mi hijo como un elegido y por tener un simple don ya lo margináis. Decís ser mejor que los mortífagos, pues yo creo que sois peores que ellos.- terminó de decir Lily mientras se alejaba de la pared para agacharse a recoger el libro que había tirado sin querer.

 _ **-¿No hay muchoss que puedan hablar con lassserpientess?-**_ **Pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad, aquella serpiente parecía tener respuestas y encontraba interesante mantener esa conversación, podría investigarlo más adelante.**

 _ **-No, joven maesstro, hace unossañoss que dessapareció el único que lo hacía.-**_ **Dijo la serpiente enredándose en mi cuerpo siseando al apretarse mientras sus frías escamas hacían que temblase levemente por el contraste entre nuestras temperaturas.** _ **-Ssolo alguien que tenga ssangre mágica puede hablar nuesstra lengua.-**_ **Me explicó la serpiente sacando la lengua mientras me chupaba el cuello haciendo que volviese a temblar por las cosquillas, no tenía miedo de aquella cariñosa serpiente, no me inquietaba en lo más mínimo.**

 _ **-Esso quiere decir que ssoy un mago.-**_ **Afirmé esperanzado y alegre, por supuesto que sabía que era diferente a esa escoria con la que tenía que convivir. Nunca había sido especialmente fantasioso, pero que fuera un mago tendría sentido, todas las anomalías que me rodeaban eran provocada por mi magia cumpliendo mis deseos, por fin podía resolver uno de los grandes misterios de mi vida.**

 _ **-Ssí mi joven maesstro, veo que no lo ssabía, deje que me quede a ssu lado para cuidar de ussted.-**_ **No entendía el motivo por el que la serpiente se veía tan emocionada, pero estaba contento por poder aprender gracias a ella y ya de paso poder hablar con alguien.**

 _ **-Esstá bien, luego hablaremossmássssobre todo essto, ahora ssolo quiero hacerte una pregunta máss.-**_ **Le dije caminando con cuidado para no tropezarme ni perderme, no me gustaban las complicaciones, por lo que prefería tomar medidas de seguridad extras** **.** _ **\- ¿Cuál ess tu nombre? Yo me llamo Harry.-**_ **Me presenté dándome cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo no le había dicho mi nombre en ningún momento.**

 _ **-Ess un gusto conocerte maesstro Harry, yo ssoy conocido como Sshadow.-**_ **Asentí alegremente, era un bonito nombre y algo misterioso, le quedaba bien al que consideraba mi primer y nuevo amigo.**

 _ **-Sshadow, esscóndete, debajo de mi ropa, vivo en un orfanato y miss compañeross podrían hacerte daño ssi te ven.-**_ **Le ordené queriendo protegerle temiendo por su seguridad. Si los otros chicos veían a Shadow intentarían matarle para hacerme sufrir y no quería eso.**

 _ **-Maesstro, no sse preocupe por mí, yo puedo protegernoss a lossdoss.-**_ **Replicó Shadow, aunque igualmente me obedeció de inmediato.**

 _ **-Muy bien Sshadow, ahora vamoss con todoss de regresso al orfanato, en mi habitación sseguiremoss hablando.-**_ **Mi habitación era el único lugar seguro, todos temían que estuviera maldita y nadie entraba nunca, si requerían mi presencia gritaban o tocaban a la puerta, allí estaríamos protegidos.**

Los mortífagos oían embelesados la conversación no querían decir nada, aunque no lo dijeran en la vida sentían miedo de despertar la furia asesina de Lily Potter, muchos ya sabían cómo era en Hogwarts, siempre la habían visto ser la mejor en todas las modalidades, pero hacer magia sin varita era algo extraño y pocos magos podían hacerla sin quedar exhaustos y ella lo había hecho como si nada, si no fuera nacida de muggles hubiera sido una terrorífica mortífaga a la par de Bellatrix Lestrange.

 **Shadow me contestó que como yo quisiera, por lo que seguí andando hasta que nos topamos con el grupo con el que había venido. Me coloqué atrás del todo para que mi repentina entrada no llamará la atención y plasmé una máscara de indiferencia en mi cara. No quería que nadie notase que acababa de llegar, justo en ese momento la cuidadora que iba con nosotros, Jane, empezó a pasar lista para comprobar que no faltaba nadie y regresamos de vuelta al orfanato.**

 **Suspiré totalmente aliviado cuando llegamos a mi habitación y cerré la puerta después de pasar. Nadie me había pillado caminando por mi cuenta y tampoco descubrieron a Shadow, quien en ese momento empezó a desenroscarse y se arrastró por su colchón hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la altura de los míos.**

 _ **-Maesstro, sse habrá dado cuenta que yo no ssoy una sserpiente común, ¿verdad maesstro? -**_ **Sabía que Shadow solo me lo estaba confirmando, aunque por supuesto él no era una serpiente normal, nunca había visto en alguna imagen una serpiente que tuviera los colores de Shadow.** _ **-**_ _ **Essoess porque ssoy una pitón reticulada mágica, ssoy el último de mi esspecie.-**_ **Estaba completamente asombrado y fascinado, ¿qué clases de animales mágicos más podrían existir?**

 _ **-Entoncesseress muy especial Sshadow.-**_ **Afirmé con orgullo fluyendo por mi voz, mi primer amigo por supuesto que era tan especial y único como yo, no podía esperar otra cosa.**

 _ **-Ssímaesstro Harry, además ssoy el primero de mi esspecie que tiene estosscoloress.-**_ **Mientras reptaba para colgarse en mi cuello me di cuenta de que a pesar de medir más o menos un metro y algo Shadow en realidad no era pesado, por lo que cargarle no suponía un problema.**

 _ **-Sshadow, antess, cuando estábamos hablando en el bossque, dijiste que podíassprotegernoss a loss dos, me pregunto cómo puedess hacerlo.-**_ **Acaricié curioso las escamas de Shadow escuchándole sisear complacido, por lo que seguí acariciándole disfrutando del curioso tacto.**

 _ **-Mi mordida ess muy venenossa señor.-**_ **Me informó Shadow orgullosamente, como si fuera algo bueno de hecho** **.** _ **\- Y ssoy muy rápido, ssiempre le protegeré sseñor.-**_ **Me sentía tranquilo con esa información, no era que no pudiera cuidarme solo, pero me gustaba de alguna forma sentirme protegido por Shadow.**

"No es que sea fan de las serpientes, pero si a Harry le hace feliz y le protege bueno ¿qué le vamos a hacer?"- pensó James para sí mismo aún estaba cabreado con la mitad de la orden del fénix, se suponía que estaban para proteger a la gente no para matar a un niño, a su hijo.

Agg serpientes.- murmuró Sirius mientras se estremecía, odiaba las serpientes, no sabía cómo su ahijado podía tocarla.

 _ **-¡Esso es fantássticoSshadow!-**_ **Exclamé sonriente pensando en la posibilidad de torturar a todos los idiotas del orfanato hasta la muerte con ayuda de Shadow, aunque no me convenía propasarme sería divertido verlos agonizar hasta el final** **.** _ **\- Dime másscossass que ssepassssobrelossmagoss.-**_ **Dije deseoso y con una actitud imperante, ansiaba conocer todo sobre mis verdaderos orígenes. Shadow no podría saber quiénes eran mis familiares, por lo que no podría vengarme, pero formar parte del mundo mágico sería suficiente por el momento.**

 _ **-Maesstro aquí en Londressexisste un callejón mágico, allí sse pueden comprar cossasmágicass y también hay un banco llamado Gringottss, el único de Reino Unido, en el que sse guarda el dinero de las familiassmágicass y ess dirigido por duendess.-**_ **Tenía muchas dudas respecto a las familias, el dinero, los duendes y lo que se podría comprar, pero decidí ir paso a paso.**

 _ **-¿Y cómo puedo yo llegar hasstaesse callejón?-**_ **Pregunté inmediatamente interesado deseando hacer una visita y ver todo con mis propios ojos, las palabras de Shadow solo hacían que mi curiosidad aumentase.**

 _ **-Ssolamente hay que ir al caldero chorreante, lossmuggless no lo pueden ver, lo reconoceráss cuando vayamoss.-**_ **Shadow no fue demasiado explícito y yo no tenía ni idea de qué eran los muggles, aunque supuse que sería gente sin magia** **.** _ **-Lossmugglesssson gente no mágica.-**_ **Me aclaró al instante Shadow haciendo que sonriese ampliamente.**

 _ **-Mañana iremoss.-**_ **Le comenté sin poder formar todas las palabras que quería para expresar todas mis dudas y emociones. A pesar de estar medio dormido seguí sonriendo dichoso, por fin tenía una palabra para designar a aquella escoria que estaba por debajo de los magos, por debajo de mí** **...** _ **-Que desscansessSshadow.-**_ **Le deseé en un suave susurro mientras iba tumbándome y cerraba los ojos agotado.**

 _ **-Igualmente maesstro.-**_ **Fue lo último que escuché mientras le sentía acomodarse en mi cuerpo y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pude dormir con una amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.**

Parece que esa serpiente le será de gran ayuda a Harry, me alegro mucho por él, al menos hay algo que le está haciendo feliz en ese sitio.- susurró Remus a Lily haciendo que esta sonriera.

Es una especie rara, hay tantas cosas que podría hacer el pequeño Harry con ellas.- dijeron Fabián y Gideon para ellos mismos, veían el potencial que esa serpiente tenía y que eso le haría bien a Harry.- " Nos das pena anciano tu querido elegido va a destruir tu castillo de naipes y, aunque no sabemos si estaremos para ello le damos todo nuestro apoyo, esto será divertido".- pensaron los gemelos sonriendo con malicia mientras miraban disimuladamente al director, ellos no eran unos lame botas como su hermana.

Ellos habían viajado visto mundo y no todo era blanco y negro, había muchos matices grises, pero parecía que había poca gente en esa sala que lo comprendiera y eso les daba mucha pena.

 **Mucho más descansado empecé a abrir los ojos con emoción pensando en que ese día por fin empezaría a descubrir mi verdadero mundo. En un reloj que le había robado a uno de los huérfanos pude ver que eran las 6 de la mañana, la hora en la que solía despertarme generalmente, no estaba acostumbrado a dormir muchas horas por las pesadillas.**

 **Saludé alegremente a Shadow, cuando este abrió los ojos, me cambié de ropa y le avisé de que se escondiese nuevamente entre mis prendas porque ese día teníamos muchas cosas que hacer. Shadow volvió a envolverse alrededor de mi brazo izquierdo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro para poder hablar conmigo más discretamente según él.**

 **Cuando terminé de alistarme bajé lo más rápidamente que pude las escaleras, sin llegar a correr porque era una molestia, y me dirigí hacia la salida del orfanato, ya a punto de marcharme aquella detestable cuidadora, la que más me mortificaba, Angela Williams, me detuvo con una mueca de confusión poco visible en su rostro, por supuesto sabía que ella no tendría ni idea de porqué me marchaba sin haber avisado y querría retenerme y castigarme, no por nada me pasaba cada día examinando todo lo que veía.**

 **-Harry ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Acaso tienes permiso para salir?- Me preguntó la señora Williams con su tono de voz tan irritante como siempre y con esa insana fijación que tenía por "llevarme por el camino de Dios", en más de una ocasión ella había afirmado que yo era hijo del demonio por las veces que había dañado a compañeros, por aparecerme en mi habitación desde el sótano, las heridas que sanaban solas en un día y demás.**

PERO SERÁ HIJA DE…- empezó a gritar Lily con cólera como se atrevían a tocar a su pequeño Harry, quiénes se creían que eran esos asquerosos "muggles" se parecían demasiado a su queridísima hermana nótese el sarcasmo ante lo que había pensado hizo una mueca de asco.

Muchos decidieron quedarse callados, pero casi todos pensaron que si Lily era así cabreada como sería Harry y al pensarlo les recorrió un escalofrió en verdad sí que era el hijo del demonio mirando como era su madre, aquel que despertara su furia no querían saber cómo acabaría.

 **-Señora Williams.- Por muy antipática que me pareciese y lo mucho que la detestase tenía un nivel de educación que me impedía insultarla a la cara, así que hablé con mi todo más dulce y persuasivo deseando que dejase de molestarme.-Hoy es sábado y está permitido salir los sábados durante unas horas, además tengo que realizar ciertos recados, espero que no le moleste demasiado.- Odiaba tener que estar "pidiendo permiso" cuando podría hacer lo que quisiera con todos esos muggles, pero no conocía mis poderes y físicamente era más débil, tenía que controlarme.**

 **-No, supongo que no.- Repuso de mala gana haciendo que en mi interior quisiera mostrar una sonrisa ladeada, pero me contuve e ignoré la cara más alegre de la señora Williams al ver que se libraría de mí, la mujer era como un libro abierto, no sabía disimular.**

 **-Nos vemos más tarde Señora Williams.- Me despedí educadamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia, con un pequeño brillo de victoria en mis ojos, estaba seguro de que se verían más afilados.**

Parece que heredo los modales de Lily menos mal.- murmuró Minerva para sí misma pensando en cómo hubiera sido si Harry hubiera salido más parecido a James que solo en aspecto, aunque era de esperar estando en ese lugar cualquiera no maldice a esa señora, ganas a ella no le faltaban pensaba en Lily como la hija que no tuvo y pensar en lo que estaba pasando Harry la encolerizaba a niveles nunca vistos.

 **Después de esa pequeña y para nada productiva conversación paseé con tranquilidad y elegancia, según decía Shadow, por las calles de Londres siguiendo las indicaciones que Shadow iba dándome, por suerte no tardamos más de veinte minutos hasta llegar al caldero chorreante porque cargar con Shadow mucho tiempo me dejaría exhausto.**

 **Vi como todos los transeúntes pasaban por delante de aquel edificio sin prestarle la más mínima atención y reí exultante, aquellos estúpidos muggles eran tan inconscientes e inútiles que no tenían ni idea de lo que ocurría delante de sus narices, siempre serían inferiores a mí.**

 **Esperaba que en el mundo mágico hubiera gente poderosa como yo e incluso más, "** _ **Eso haría las cosas mucho más divertidas"**_ **, pensé con una sonrisa interna mientras que me adentraba en el bar ansiando poder comenzar a adaptarme a esa… nueva sociedad, al menos nueva para mí.**

Muchos mortífagos estaban atentos ese niño, no era como habían pensado que sería, era más como si fuera uno de ellos lo cual era raro, él había acabado con su señor además de ser un mestizo, pero aun así muchos como Bellatrix y Barty sonreían ante las palabras o pensamientos oscuros de Harry y por eso permanecían callados hasta saber cómo tomarse aquello.

 **Cuando estuve dentro tuve que reprimir una mueca de desagrado, el bar era pequeño, de aspecto viejo y destartalado, no se encontraba sucio ni nada de eso, pero había esperado algo más impresionante de esta nueva sociedad, no una taberna como otra cualquiera, aunque pensándolo bien, el nombre del local tampoco te daba la impresión de que pudieras esperar algo mucho mejor.**

 **-Buenos días jovencito. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Pareces un poco perdido.- Escuché la compasión en la voz del tabernero y me controlé mientras me giraba para mirarle con una amplia falsa sonrisa, aunque el mayor no lo notó.**

 **-Disculpe señor, ayer me enteré de que era mago y me dijeron que viniera aquí. ¿Me podría ayudar a llegar al callejón Diagon?- tenía que actuar como un niño inocente y educado, no podía permitir que mi máscara creada durante tanto tiempo fuera destruida por descuidos tontos, no podía actuar como el adulto que me sentía, sería demasiado sospechoso.**

 **-Claro pequeño, llámame Tom.- Sentí su mirada sobre mí entre sorprendida y pensativa, pero decidí restarle importancia.- Sígueme e intenta quedarte con la combinación.- Cuando nos colocamos frente a un muro el tabernero comenzó a pasar un palo por los ladrillos haciendo que estos se reacomodasen para dejar un espacio y yo estudié el palo suponiendo que sería una varita y ayudaría con la magia, tendría que descubrir dónde conseguir alguna.**

 **-Gracias por todo Tom.- Me despedí haciendo una pequeña inclinación, ya que mi educación había sido así, no podía ignorar que estaba tratando con un adulto, a no ser que me hiciesen algo grave yo siempre respetaría a todos, por muy mal que pudieran caerme.**

 **Avancé poco a poco quedando maravillado con todo lo que veía, había un montón de tiendas llenas de las criaturas más interesantes de lo que hubiera podido imaginar en mi vida y en los escaparates había los objetos y libros más raros e impresionantes que había visto jamás, quería poder verlo todo y aprender cada una de las propiedades que tuvieran.**

 _ **-Maesstro lo primero que debería hacer ess ir a Gringottss a que le hagan las pruebass de herencia para ver de qué familia procede y que le den las cuentass que le pertenecen.-**_ **Gracias a Shadow recordé que teníamos muchas cosas que investigar, me había costado demasiado no ir a mirar todo lo que se me cruzaba por delante, pero al menos había podido mantener su personaje de niño curioso e ingenuo.**

 _ **-Tieness razón mi querido Sshadow.-**_ **Respondí en voz baja por precaución, sabía que mi don no era común, pero no sabía si usarlo me traería problemas o no.**

Por lo menos es inteligente, más que muchas serpientes que he visto.- dijo Frank interesado en Shadow.

 **Di varios pasos más y pude contemplar un edificio blanco con una estructura y decoración espectacular, al momento supe que eso era Gringotts, por lo que me acerqué al magnífico edificio y observé la inscripción que estaba escrita encima de la puerta.**

 _ **Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado**_

 _ **Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,**_

 _ **Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,**_

 _ **Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,**_

 _ **Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo**_

 _ **Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,**_

 _ **Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado**_

 _ **De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro.**_

 **Con esas palabras lo supe, los duendes eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta, se notaba que eran poderosos y peligrosos si atentabas contra ellos, por ese motivo necesitaba estar "en su lado bueno", intentar forjar una alianza o una "amistad" sería beneficioso sin lugar a dudas.**

Parece ser que el pequeño Harry logrará sorprendernos.- soltó de la nada Sturgis Podmore, ya que eso podría ser beneficioso para el ministerio de magia si llegaba a ser tan poderoso que no seguía las ordenes de Dumbledore podría apoyar al ministerio y tendrían a la población en la palma de su mano.

 **Atravesé las puertas dobles y observé el interior con una curiosidad muy velada, no quería que nadie se intentará aprovechar de mí por ser joven y mostrar ingenuidad. En este ambiente tenía que ser yo mismo para que me respetasen, así que seguí caminado con pasos elegantes y una fría máscara de altivez y poder hasta que llegué a un mostrador libre donde se encontraba un duende (todos ellos eran sorprendentemente pequeños, arrugados, tenían unas puntiagudas orejas y unas demasiado largas uñas) escribiendo en un pergamino con una pluma.**

 **Esperé pacientemente por un momento hasta que el duende me miró desde arriba con una mirada despectiva, le devolví la mirada con indiferencia para evitar mostrar el enfado que me recorría. ¿Acaso se suponía que tenían que tratar a sus clientes tan despectivamente? ¿De verdad estaba juzgándome por mi apariencia?… Parecía que el mundo mágico no era tan diferente a lo que ya conocía.**

Espero que llegues a cambiar eso Harry.- dijo Arthur ya que veía potencial en Harry y la sociedad mágica estaba muy atrasada, él al estar en contacto con el mundo muggle veía las nuevas tecnologías y otros inventos que fácilmente podrían localizar a los magos y brujas si se lo propusieran para aniquilarnos. Eso ninguno de sus compañeros lo veía los consideraban inferiores pero él no, él vio la belleza las cosas que se podrían hacer al mezclar objetos muggles con hechizos podrían avanzar hasta llegar al siglo XX y no haberse quedado en la edad de Merlín, Morgana y los 4 fundadores de Hogwarts.

 **-Me gustaría que me hicieran una prueba de herencia.- Hablé con un tono de fría educación, dejando sorprendido al duende por el pequeño brinco que dio para mirarme con seriedad.**

 **-¿Y quién es usted para pedir tal prueba?- Inquirió aquel duende con dureza y demasiada seriedad, casi como si pensase que estaba intentando burlarme de él, lo cual era una completa pérdida de tiempo, tenía mejores cosas que hacer.**

 **-Harry Potter.- Dije rebosante de confianza y serenidad. No entendí porqué repentinamente me miró tan alterado buscando algo entre mi frente, hasta que pareció satisfecho… ¿Podría ser que los duendes realmente supieran algo sobre mi identidad?**

 **-Por supuesto señor Potter, sígame, le llevaré hacia la sala donde le realizaran las pruebas.- Me extrañó que repentinamente me tratase como si fuera un cliente distinguido, pero le seguí mientras me acompañaba hasta frente a una gran puerta elegantemente decorada y me dijo.- Señor Potter espere aquí, le informaré en cuanto pueda pasar.- Asentí viéndole adentrarse a aquella desconocida sala mientras yo esperaba algo más curioso que antes.**

Hubiera deseado estar allí contigo ser quien te dijera todo al respecto, pero espero que te sirva todo lo que hay allí guardado para ti.- dijo James abrazando a su mujer, la cual asentía con la cabeza ante lo dicho por su marido.

 _ **-Maesstro hay algo máss que me gusstaría comentarle.**_ **-** **Me mantuve serio, pero me pregunté qué más me podría explicar Shadow.**

 _ **-¿Qué essSshadow?**_ **-** **Pregunté mirando hacia la pared contraria para que pareciese que estaba hablando solo.**

 **-** _ **Maesstro hay una forma de vincular a lossanimaless para que puedan vivir tanto como ssuss dueños, ssentir los ssentimientossde amboss y compartir mutuamente ssussmagiass.-**_ **Nunca había esperado que se pudiera hacer algo semejante, pero por supuesto desconocía todo sobre la magia, así que quería aprender más** **.-** _ **A esstossanimalesssse les llaman familiaress.**_

 **-** _ **Muy interessante.**_ **-** **Murmuré cavilando lo que podría hacer con esa información, pensé que sería muy útil tener más de un familiar, pero no sabía si era posible** **.-** _ **Sshadow ¿Todosslossmagoss pueden tener familiaress? ¿Cuántossfamiliaresssse pueden tener?-**_

 **-** _ **No maesstro, ssololossmagossmasspoderossoss pueden tener familiaress, muchoss otros han intentado tener alguno y han salido muy heridoss o han muerto en el proceso.**_ **-** **Escuché atentamente a Shadow, aunque me entraron dudas sobre el tema, no era que dudase de mi poder, lo que en realidad me inquietaba era que parecía ser un proceso demasiado arriesgado y no quería ponerme en peligro, pero al pensarlo mejor me di cuenta de que Shadow no me diría nada si yo no pudiera ser capaz de lograrlo** **.-** _ **Y sse pueden tener tantossfamiliaress como sseass capaz de compartir tu magia con elloss.**_

 **-** _ **Ya veo.**_ **-** **Susurré más convencido al comprender que no corríamos ningún peligro, aunque todavía tenía una gran duda en mente** **.-** _ **Sshadow ¿Cómo ess que ssabesstantasscossass?**_

 **-** _ **Maesstro todas lasssserpientess de mi esspecie nacen con toda essta y máss información por ssi alguna vez noss convertimos en familiaress y assí poder ayudar a nuesstrosamoss.**_ **-** **Respondió Shadow sonando complacido, mientras que yo estaba orgulloso, iba a ser capaz de vincularse con un espécimen tan único, poderoso, letal y con tantos conocimientos que no podía evitar sonreír.-** _ **Maesstro ¿me haría el honor de vincularsse conmigo?**_

 **-** _ **El honor ssería todo mío Sshadow.**_ **-** **Mascullé al ver que el duende de antes empezaba abrir la puerta, parecía que ya podría entrar** **.-** _ **Haremoss el ritual desspuéss de acabar con todo lo que tenemoss que hacer aquí.**_

Parece que alguien va a ser destronado pronto de su pedestal.- habló por primera vez Aberforth Dumbledore, el cual miraba a su hermano con odio por lo ocurrido con Ariana, nunca se lo perdonaría. Aunque estuviesen combatiendo contra Voldemort su hermano no hacía mucho tiempo atrás había estado en el lado contrario siendo un fiel amante de Grindelwald, usado como simple trapo, y tras derrotarlo se creyó el mago más poderoso del mundo, era de risa fue superado no una sino dos veces por dos mestizos eso si no era el karma no sabía qué era, pero lo disfrutaría, apoyaría a Harry Potter porque al parecer no se dejaría vencer sin luchar hasta llevarse a su enemigo con él.

 **Aquel duende me dijo que Priscob, el duende encargado de las pruebas de herencia, ya me podía atender y que pasara a la sala. Asentí secamente, aunque interiormente tenía una risita burlona, parecía que mi linaje tenía que ser poderoso para haber doblegado de tal forma al incauto y desobediente duende.**

 **Me adentré en la sala y quedé encandilado al ver la cantidad de tesoros que se encontraba en la elegante y espaciosa sala, allí se encontraban una gran variedad de pergaminos antiguos, espadas, joyas de oro.**

 **Me intenté relajar para no mostrar nada y hasta que no llegué frente a un elegante y formal escritorio de madera de sándalo que debería valer una fortuna y se encontraba en el centro de la habitación.**

 **Al subir un poco la mirada divisé al duende que estaba sentado al otro lado del escritorio y supuse que ese sería Priscob, me alivió descubrir que ese duende me miraba con reconocimiento en sus ojos y no con desdén.**

 **-Bienvenido Señor Potter. Yo soy Priscob y espero poder ayudarle en todo lo que me sea posible el día de hoy.- Asentí gozoso al comprobar que había tenido razón al pensar que ese duende era más sensato e inteligente que el otro. No me gustaba para nada tener que estar siempre perdiendo el tiempo poniendo a la gente en su lugar, mejor que lo descubrieran ellos solos.**

Se oyeron risas de algunos de la sala sobre todo de Bellatrix que no paraba de repetir "el bebé Potter sabe cómo jugar duro." siendo apoyada en silencio por Lord Voldemort.

 **-Muchas gracias por su recibimiento señor Priscob, espero que nos llevemos bien. Llámeme Harry por favor.- Proferí educada y formalmente dejando estático antes de que una astuta sonrisa surcase su rostro, aunque no conociese sus motivos parecía que ambos teníamos claro lo conveniente que sería llevarnos bien, pero no iba a abrir la boca antes de tiempo y fastidiar lo poco que había conseguido.**

 **-Muy bien Harry, vamos a empezar con la prueba de sangre.- Dijo Priscob sacando un pergamino y una daga con rubíes haciendo que le mirase carente de expresión.- Después me gustaría hacerte una prueba de detección de hechizos y pociones sobre ti y para terminar miraríamos la herencia de tus padres.- Nunca me había planteado realmente el tener hechizos sobre mí o tener incluso una herencia, tenía que asegurarme de que todo fuera bien.**

 **-¿Tengo hechizos sobre mí?- Inquirí colérico al pensar que alguien podría haberme hecho cualquier cosa sin que me diera cuenta, pero antes de que perdiese la cordura Shadow me calmó haciendo que viera una aprensiva mirada por parte de Priscob.**

 **-Me temo que estás menos informado de lo que me esperaba.- Ante las palabras del duende no puede evitar enfurecerme de nuevo por ser tan ignorante y a la vez sentí intriga porque los duendes de verdad parecían conocer algo sobre mí.- Verás Harry, hasta hace casi 4 años había un mago oscuro muy poderoso llamado Voldemort que quería gobernar el mundo mágico, pero el 31 de octubre de ese año el señor oscuro fue a casa de Lily y James Potter, tus padres y los mató con la maldición asesina o Avada Kedavra, pero cuando intentó matarte a ti no lo consiguió. Solo te dejó una cicatriz en forma de rayo y él por el contrario desapareció y no se ha vuelto a saber nada más, desde ese día se te conoce como el niño que sobrevivió, el salvador del mundo mágico.- evité moverme prestando suma atención.**

 **Siempre había odiado a mi familia por abandonarme en aquel espantoso lugar, pero misteriosamente sentía más interés por Voldemort que rencor… ¿Por qué un mago tan poderoso habría querido matar a mi familia pero no había podido conmigo? ¿Qué ideales defendía un señor oscuro?… Ese tipo de preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza.**

¿Cómo puede no tener rencor? Mató a James y a Lily.- atacó Sirius con incredulidad ante lo que oían sus oídos.

Sirius es normal, no les ha conocido, solo sabe sus nombre porque se lo acaba de decir Priscob.- dijo Remus tratando de calmar a Sirius.

Pero aun así Remus él es su hijo ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan frío? Se parece a mi familia.- escupió Sirius con algo de asco al recordar a su familia.

Si no ha tenido a nadie que le de cariño desde pequeño él ha sobrevivido por su cuenta y eso es más de lo que pido.- calló Lily a Sirius mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo a la vez que lo hacía con su marido porque sabía que él había pensado algo parecido a lo que había dicho Sirius.

 **Ignorando todas las nuevas interrogantes que tenía, cada vez era más evidente para mí que no entendía a las personas. ¿Cómo podían admirarme solo por haber sobrevivido? Cuando Voldemort atacó a mi familia yo solo tenía un año, ni siquiera era consciente de que eso había sucedido, era obvio que yo no había podido hacer nada para defenderme.**

 **¿Nadie podía darse cuenta de que solo era un niño sin conocimiento alguno? ¿Por qué esperaban que actuase como si fuese un gran héroe? Todos querían ver esa faceta de salvador del mundo, pero seguro que nadie se preguntó si yo sufría por estar solo, tampoco les interesaba saber si yo quería ser su salvador…**

 **Esa línea de pensamiento me produjo más ira e indignación de lo que había sentido en toda mi vida, pero me detuve en seco al ver vibrar las cosas a mi alrededor y al escuchar que Shadow me pedía que me relajase en bajos siseos.**

Lo siento mucho Harry.- dijeron a la vez James y Lily como si su hijo pudiera oírles y cabreados porque nadie se había preocupado por su pequeño, solo celebraron que habían acabado con Voldemort y lo desecharon a un lado y cuando lo necesitaran lo querrían de nuevo.

 **-Entiendo.- Respondí recapitulando en mi mente toda la explicación de Priscob para andar cauteloso en el trato que debía tener con el resto de magos y brujas.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para saber mi herencia?- Pregunté para cambiar de tema y apaciguarme.**

 **-Solo tienes que cortarte un poco la palma con esta daga- Priscob me tendió la daga y la tomé con determinación queriendo aclarar todo cuanto antes.- y después viertes un poco de sangre en el pergamino, el pergamino se llenará solo y tu mano se curará instantáneamente.**

 **Me corté en la palma de la mano con rapidez sintiendo un pequeño escozor mientras la sangre brotaba, apreté la mano sin emitir queja alguna dejando que las gotas se escurriesen hasta llegar al pergamino, observé absorto como empezaba a llenarse el pergamino con letras en rojo por mi sangre y cuando finalmente acabó de llenarse Priscob cogió el pergamino y leyó en voz alta.**

 _ **Nombre: Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Edad: 5 años**_

 _ **Padres: James Charlus Potter y Lily Jane Potter**_

 _ **Títulos: Lord Gryffindor (por parte de padre)**_

 _ **Lord Peverrell (por parte de padre y madre)**_

 _ **Lord Potter (por parte de padre)**_

 _ **Lord Slytherin (por parte de madre)**_

 _ **Lord Ravenclaw (por parte de madre)**_

 _ **Lord Black (por parte de padrino)**_

 _ **Habilidades especiales: Pársel (parte de madre) y *metamorfo (parte de padre) bloqueado**_

 _ **Posesiones: 7 cuentas en Gringotts, Mansión Potter (valle Godric), Dúplex (Propiedad Potter en el callejón Diagon), Mansión Peverrell (Hogsmeade), Estado Peverrell (Italia), Mansión Peverrell (Hogsmeade), Estado Peverrell (Francia), Mansión Slytherin (Gales), Mansión Ravenclaw (Irlanda), Casa Black (Grimmauld Place nº 12), Mansión Black (Rusia) y 20 elfos domésticos.**_

¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS….?!- gritaron todos al oír los títulos que poseía Harry unos con envidia, otros con incredulidad.

¡Eres descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin!- dijeron a la vez James, Sirius y Remus a una sorprendida Lily.

Yo no lo sabía, es obvio que algún antepasado mío habría sido squip y al final heredé por su parte la magia, no hay otra explicación.- inquirió Lily pensando en lo que acababa de oír.

Vaya, Harry es dueño de todo Hogwarts, solo le faltaría ser descendiente o haber heredado los títulos de Helga Hufflepuff, digo heredero de Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin es una pasada.- expusieron Fabián y Gideon al ver todos esos títulos.

Si quisiera el joven Potter podría modificar cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Hogwarts y sus alrededores sin tener que pedirle permiso al director Dumbledore.- dijo Minerva fascinada ante aquello hacía falta muchos cambios y, aunque estaba mal decirlo, pero no pensarlo estaban muy chapados a la antigua y perdiendo demasiadas tradiciones era hora de un cambio.

Peverrell un apellido raro.- habló por primera vez Rubeus Hagrid apenado ante no saber muchas cosas de casas o títulos.

 **No tenía ni idea de las casas, elfos ni de muchas cosas, pero estaba extasiado al darme cuenta de que era un Lord, eso significaba que mi linaje era importante y que además era rico la cantidad de propiedades y cuentas que tenía, lo que podría llegar a abrirme muchas puertas en el futuro. Lo único que me desagradó fue ver que uno de mis dones estaba bloqueado, yo ni siquiera sabía que era un metamorfo, pero no me daba buena señal que no pudiera usarlo.** _ **"¿Podría ser que existieran hechizos para bloquear dones?"**_ **pensé frunciendo el ceño pensativo y airado.**

 **-Bueno Harry como habrás visto eres el jefe de 6 casas, además, el castillo de Hogwarts te pertenece puesto que eres el jefe de tres de las cuatro casas que compusieron la escuela de Hogwarts y la casa de Hufflepuff lleva muerta casi 40 años.- Pude reconocer la mirada codiciosa en sus ojos, no sabía qué era Hogwarts, por lo que me sentía algo estúpido, pero no quise interrumpir a Priscob, ya preguntaría más tarde.- Como eres menor de edad y no estás emancipado no puedes invertir dinero en negocios, pero puedes retirar lo que quieras de tus cuentas al ser el último descendiente de todas estas casas.-asentí de acuerdo porque, aunque quisiera ocuparme de mi finanzas no tenía ni idea y tardaría un tiempo en aprender, prefería dejarlo en manos de Priscob, así podría fomentar una alianza justa.- Muy bien, ahora voy a llevarte a una sala especial para eliminar cualquier hechizo que tengas en ti. Una cosa más, intenta no revelar a cualquiera que puedes hablar Pársel, muchos creen que los magos oscuros son los únicos con esas habilidades y tienden a ser prejuiciosos.- Pensé que fue un detalle que me lo comentase, había sido precavido, pero ahora tenía más motivos para serlo.**

 **-Muchas gracias por todo Priscob.- Agradecí su consejo y su ayuda, mientras Priscob me conducía hasta la habitación contigua. Las paredes eran de color blanco al igual que el suelo y ubicado en el centro de la estancia podía ver un círculo pintado de negro con diferentes dibujos a su alrededor de color rojo.**

 **-Bien Harry, ponte en el centro del círculo,- Vi que llegaban dos duendes más y me rodeaban, me provocaba cierta intranquilidad no conocer el "tratamiento", pero era por mi bien, aguantaría lo que fuera.- ahora van a proceder a quitar todo lo que sea perjudicial para ti.- Me quedé inmóvil, solo me moví para decirle a Shadow muy bajito que saliese de las ropas y se bajase, sin embargo él no quiso bajarse porque decía que tenía que protegerme de cerca.**

 **Los duendes encapuchados empezaron a recitar frases en un idioma muy gutural que no entendía en lo absoluto, estaba tensando mi cuerpo para cualquier choque de dolor que pudiera sentir, pero de después de que transcurrieron cinco minutos sin sentir dolor alguno, comencé a sentir una agradable descarga de energía que parecía provenir de mi pecho, poco después los duendes dejaron de pronunciar los hechizos y yo esperé sin saber si eso era todo o faltaba algo más.- Harry ya puedes salir, solo tenías un hechizo de bloqueo mágico.- Dijo Priscob haciendo que apretase con fuerza los puños sintiendo las uñas rasgar mis palmas con saña.**

 **-¿Se puede saber quien lanzó el hechizo?- Pregunté con pensamientos homicidas, quién había sido el "genio" que se había atrevido a sellar parte de sus poderes y por qué. No tenía ni idea, pero le haría pagar.**

 **-Sí, el que te lanzó el hechizo fue Albus Dumbledore, el Director de Hogwarts.- Anunció Priscob haciendo que frunciese más el ceño.**

Albus no pensé que podrías caer más bajo pero me equivoque cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a un niño en crecimiento podría no haber desarrollado correctamente su núcleo mágico y haber acabado como Ariana siendo un obscurus, maldita sea Albus.- escupió Aberforth con furia al oír las barbaridades que estaba haciendo su hermano, se había vuelto loco de remate al tomar tantos caramelos de limón porque no nació siendo así de estúpido.

Y qué demonios es un obscurus, ni que todos lo supiéramos anciano.- dijo Mundungus Fletcher mientras se metía el dedo en la oreja.

Un Obscurus es la energía reprimida de un niño mágico (conocido como Obscurial), un Obscurus se crea cuando el niño en cuestión se ve obligado a reprimir su talento a través de abuso físico o psicológico. Esta energía puede manifestarse como una entidad separada que puede estallar en una furia violenta y destructiva.- respondía Narcisa ya hastiada ante tanta estupidez de parte de algunos miembros de la orden del fénix además de ver con repulsión a Fletcher.

El tamaño y fuerza de un Obscurus depende del poder innato de su anfitrión; entre más poderoso un Obscurial, es más poderoso su Obscurus. Cuando un Obscurial alcanza su punto de ruptura emocional y mental, pueden perder completamente el control y transformarse físicamente en un Obscurus.- finalizó Severus sin intención de explicar más, ya había aportado su granito de arena durante ese año, si alguien no lo entendía era estúpido.

 **¿Albus Dumbledore, eh? Recordaría muy bien ese nombre y más sabiendo que él era el director de un centro que me pertenecía legitimamente, por lo que tendría que tratarse de algún colegio, algún hospital o algo por el estilo, daba igual lo que fuera, no permitiría que aquel hombre me arrebatara lo que me pertenecía por derecho, ya me había dañado suficiente quitándome parte de mi poder.**

 **-¿Por qué querría ese viejo sellar mis poderes?- Cuestioné escuchando lo helada y siniestra que parecía ser mi voz, pero con todo el desprecio, odio y repugnancia que estaba sintiendo por ese maldito Dumbledore no podía dominar mis expresiones ni mi tono de voz.**

 **-No lo sé Harry, tranquilízate.- Dijo Priscob acercándose a mí lentamente.- Vayamos a mi despacho a leer el testamento de tus padres.**

 **De vuelta en el despacho me puse a pensar en lo intenso que estaba siendo ese día y todavía era muy pronto, tendría mucho que reflexionar cuando llegase a mi habitación, me senté nuevamente en le silla mientras que esperaba a que otro duende trajera el testamento de mis padres, cuando lo trajo Priscob comenzó a leer:**

 _ **Nosotros Lily y James en perfecto estado de salud expresamos nuestras últimas voluntades.**_

 _ **Todas las cuentas y posesiones serán entregadas a nuestro hijo Harry James Potter, la custodia de nuestro hijo se la entregamos a su padrino Sirius Black o a su madrina Alice Longbottom, pero bajo ningún concepto a los Dursley.**_

 **Estaba francamente pasmado, no pensaba que tuviese un padrino y una madrina, había leído sobre el papel que esas personas podían ejercer en la crianza de los niños, pero si yo ellos vivían entonces ¿por qué no estaba con ellos y vivía en un mugroso orfanato?, Priscob no comentó nada, pero parecía estar cavilando algo mientras yo respiraba profundamente con los ojos cerrados.**

 **-Si tengo un padrino y una madrina ¿por qué no vivo con ellos?- Pregunté indignado y cabreado. Sentí una extraña vibración en mi pelo y en mis ojos y parpadeé sin entender qué había pasado mientras que veía a Priscob analizarme atónito.**

 **-Verás Sirius Black está preso en Azkaban por asesinato y por traición a los Potter.- Tras escuchar esas palabras mi pelo empezó a vibrar con más intensidad al igual que los ojos que me escocía por el odio, objetos empezaron a volar por los aires y explotar al tiempo que Priscob se apresuraba a retomar la palabra.- Y Alice Longbottom fue ingresada en San Mungo, el hospital mágico, porque quedó en una especie de coma por una maldición que se usó mucho tiempo en su contra.- Me quedé impávido intentando recordar que yo no conocía sus vidas, aun así Sirius Black no me agradaba, si mis padres habían confiado en él y él los había traicionado yo mismo le asesinaría con mis propias manos.**

Wow, tranquilo Harry no fui yo, no hace falta asesinarme.- contestó Sirius nervioso ante lo que había oído decir su ahijado, pero era normal cualquiera que supiera que la muerte de sus padres fue por un amigo y encima que por su culpa vivía en un orfanato pues daba mucho que pensar.

No a la violencia hijo, Canuto es inofensivo no mataría ni a una mosca.- continuo James riendo nerviosamente ante lo que dijo su hijo.

Bueno sí que le haría daño a alguien.- recordó Remus al señalar a Peter el cual no estaba en buenas condiciones y sería mejor que no dijera nada ni se moviera o Lily acabaría con él.

Tienes todo mi apoyo hijo, aunque al que debes hacer daño no es a Sirius sino a la rata de alcantarilla, aunque espero que esté muerte y enterrado porque como se te acerque…- apoyó Lily a su hijo mientras miraba en dirección a Pettigrew sonándose los nudillos por si se le ocurría decir algo más estúpido con la única neurona que tenía si es que había una para empezar.

 **-Vale, lamento los destrozos que he causado.- Me disculpé más controlado, después de que Shadow me diese palabras de aliento y que hiciese alguna que otra broma.- Me gustaría que me explicase las equivalencias del dinero muggle y mágico, también me gustaría que usted manejase mis inversiones en el mundo mágico si es posible.- Dije viendo como los ojos de Priscob saltasen chispas de alegría y codicia, aunque fuera por ese método con el dinero sabía que podría comprar su lealtad.**

 **-Por supuesto Harry, yo podría encargarme de todo eso a cambio de un 12% de las ganancias recibidas.- Asentí viendo que con siete cuentas no me iba a faltar nunca dinero, un 12% no significaría nada, cuando Priscob me pasó un pergamino con una pluma lo leí por encima y firmé sin encontrar ninguna cláusula perjudicial, por lo que le devolví el contrato sin dudarlo.**

 **Después de guardar el pergamino Priscob comenzó a hablarme sobre el dinero mágico, las cámaras que tenía en esa sucursal, aunque las visitaría en otra ocasión, la equivalencia al dinero muggle, los diferentes métodos de pago que existían y la trasferencias de dinero a otras cuentas entre otras cosas. Aunque fuera mucha información rápidamente lo asimilé y pedí que me dieran un monedero con el que pudiera pedir dinero mágico y otro para el dinero muggle, porque aunque los despreciase sabía que me podría ser muy útil en el futuro, Priscob lo arregló todo y me entregó los dos monederos.**

 **Pensé que sería agradable visitar la casa que tenía en el callejón Diagon, pero no sería ese día, por desgracia no tendría tiempo y necesitaba ir de compras antes de ir buscando mis diferentes propiedades.**

 **Priscob me explicó también la posibilidad de emanciparme tras haber realizado unos exámenes llamados TIMO o al tener 17 años, después de conseguir la mayoría de edad de una de esas dos formas podría ponerme los anillos que representaban sus casas, además me comentó que había preparado todo para que a partir de ese mismo día recibiera cartas (a través de lechuzas) informándome sobre mis cuentas.**

 **Tras hablarme de los exámenes Priscob me mencionó un poco por encima sobre el colegio Hogwarts, donde tendría que estudiar durante siete años, el contenido de cada materia para que estuviese más informado y pudiese hacer mis compras tranquilamente, también me informó de que debería comprarme una varita puesto que estas facilitaban el uso de magia, lo que me explicó además fue que las varitas de la tienda Ollivander tenían localizadores que permitían al ministerio de magia enterarse de quién hacía magia, qué hechizos realizaba y dónde se lanzaba dicho hechizo, pero antes de que me alterase me dijo que en el callejón Knocktum había una tienda que las hacía sin localizador.**

 **Estaba satisfecho por mi visita a Gringotts, todavía no había cubierto mi curiosidad, pero sentía que podía empezar a comprender un poco las bases de la sociedad en la que me estaba adentrando.**

"Por lo menos parece que muestra interés en saber más del mundo mágico, no está mal para ser un mestizo."- pensaron Rabastan y Rodolphus interesados por donde acabaría ese niño.

 **A continuación decidí pasearme por el callejón para elegir las tiendas a las que entraría y poder organizar el tiempo deambulé unos minutos curioseando hasta que opté por entrar a la tienda de los baúles, así podría guardar todas mis compras en vez de cargarlas.**

 **-Buenos días señor.- Saludé cortésmente con mi común máscara de inocencia al entrar al establecimiento.**

 **-Buenos día jovencito. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- Le noté dubitativo, pero como no me estaba denigrando de ninguna manera le dejé ser, después de todo aunque actuase tiernamente suponía que no era normal que un niño se pasease solo comprando cosas que técnicamente no necesitaría.**

 **-¿Señor podría enseñarme los baúles que tiene?- Pregunté algo harto de tener que actuar siempre, ¡Cómo deseaba crecer más rápido para no tener que hacer más el idiota! Sentí esa ya conocida sensación en mi pelo y al acercar un mechón a mi rostro vi que estaba de color naranja. Me sobresalté levemente, pero disfruté al descubrir que eso era ser metamorfo.**

 **-Sí claro, mira por aquí tenemos los baúles estándar y suelen durar de 7 a 10 años y son los más económicos.- Asentí mientras escuchaba al dependiente habiéndole olvidado por la impresión, tendría que investigar todo sobre los metamorfos.- Estos de aquí.- Dijo el vendedor señalando otros 4 baúles.- Son de tres compartimentos y son más resistentes y un poco más caros, la media suele ser de unos 15 años.- Asentí nuevamente esperando a que le explicase el resto.-Bueno, los siguientes son de cinco compartimentos y también sube el precio y para terminar tengo estos de siete compartimentos, este tipo de baúl es más espacioso pero bastante más costoso.- Podía notar el sopor en la voz del adulto, pero no estaba para juegos.**

 **-Bien me gustaría un baúl de siete compartimentos que tenga grabado las iniciales H.J.P.- Le comuniqué pensando que siete compartimentos me darían para mucho y el baúl podría durar más tiempo, era una inversión rentable sin importar el precio.- Me gusta ese diseño.- Dije señalando el baúl negro con las esquinas plateadas y tres esmeraldas en el centro.**

 **-¿Estás seguro de que puedes pagar esto muchacho?- Preguntó el vendedor en shock sin dejar de mirarme.**

Claro que puede pagarlo, ahora malgastará el dinero tontamente pudiendo hacer otras cosas con él.- murmuro Molly entre dientes ya que estaba celosa ella tenía 6 hijos a los que alimentar y ese niño tenía tanto dinero que lo malgastaría en tonterías cuando a otros les hacía falta, aunque pensaba tener más hasta que consiguiera lo que más quería una niña era fácil manipular a Arthur con una poción y listo si no por parte de su marido los gemelos serían los últimos y ella no está dispuesta a eso antes de conseguir lo que más ansiaba tener ya que Dumbledore prometió ayudarla en ello.

"Parece que empiezan a salirte tus verdaderos colores Weasley."- pensó Lucius con sorna al ver a Molly así, siempre chupando del bote queriendo más de lo que puede tener, aunque si dejara de dar a luz niños como una fábrica podría hacer cosas más productivas.

 **-Sí señor, el dinero no es problema.- Respondí confiado, después de todo tenía cuentas repletas de dinero, aunque comprase toda la tienda no le afectaría.- ¿Puedo elegir lo que quiero que sea cada compartimento?- Pregunté dándome cuenta de mi estupidez por no preguntarlo desde el principio.**

 **-Claro, solo dime lo que quieres y tardaré unos 15 minutos, 30 si quieres protecciones para que nadie más pueda pasar.- No había pensado en ese detalle, pero sin duda era conveniente.**

 **-Sí, me interesan las protecciones.- Contesté suavizando el tono de mi voz por la calma que sentía al saber que podría proteger mi privacidad y pertenencias.-En el primer compartimento quiero que haya una cocina, en el segundo una habitación con cuarto de baño, en el tercero un salón de reuniones, en el cuarto una biblioteca con un escritorio, en el quinto una sala de pociones, en el sexto una sala de entrenamientos de duelos y el último quiero que la deje vacío, de ese me ocupo yo.- Terminé de pedir viendo que así podría entrenar siempre y casi vivir de ser necesario.**

 **-Muy bien, antes de nada te voy a explicar una cosa más.- El hombre se veía menos reluctante que antes, por lo que le presté más atención suponiendo que no mencionaría nada sobre el pago.- Los compartimentos están sin decorar, lo que está en blanco se puede cambiar y lo que tiene algún color es fijo, para cambiar el color solo tienes que señalar con tu varita donde quieres poner ese color, eso sí, una vez elegido ya no lo puedes cambiar.- Vi la mirada escéptica que me envió y rodé los ojos, cuando no me miraba, con exasperación.**

 **-Muchas gracias por todo señor. ¿Cuánto le debo?- Cuestioné sacando el monedero mágico para ver si dejaba de poner esas caras tan incrédulas. El mago me miró a mí y al monedero repetidamente hasta que carraspeó e intentó relajar su postura.**

 **-Son 35.700 galeones.- No me pareció tan caro, esperaba algo más descabellado que eso.- Y te regalo una mochila a juego con tu baúl conectada a él con las mismas protecciones.- Supuse que querría quedar bien conmigo pensando que mi padre era un Lord o algo así, seguramente no sospecharía que yo mismo era el Lord de 6 grandes e importantes casas.**

 **-Muchas gracias señor, es muy amable de su parte.- Agradecí con los ojos "brillantes e inocentes", aunque por dentro me mofaba del pobre vendedor, no era que fuera a perder mucho dinero, pero había conseguido algo muy útil sin tener que gastarme ni un knut, no iba a quejarme.**

 **Pronuncié la cantidad acordada, pagué y me marché bastante animado después de que el dependiente me recordase que podía recoger mi baúl a partir de unos 45 minutos, seguí andando y mirando escaparates hasta que entré en la droguería, saludé a la dependienta y después de eso le pedí tres packs completos para profesionales suponiendo que así me darían todos los ingredientes que pudiese necesitar y tendría para un tiempo, no pasaron más de dos minutos cuando salía al exterior habiendo pagado ya los ingredientes que tenía en mi mano izquierda.**

Vaya, parece que los precios han subido todavía más, eso ya es un abuso de poder.- dijo Alice consternada ante esos precios tan altos.

Parece que el ministerio no tiene otra cosa que hacer que joder a su gente.- espetó Emmeline Vance al ver cómo estaban cambiando las cosas.

 **-** _ **Maesstroesstoy hambriento, necessito alimentarme**_ **.-** **Dijo Shadow todavía escondido debajo de mi desgastada camiseta. Me sentí sumamente culpable por no haberme acordado de alimentar a Shadow, aunque tuviera muchas cosas que hacer no era excusa.**

 **-** _ **Dime de qué te alimentassSshadow**_ **.-** **Siseé en voz baja para que nadie me escuchase recordando lo dicho por Priscob.**

 **-** _ **De ratassmaesstro.**_ **-** **Dijo Shadow arrastrando las palabras más de lo normal en él, parecía estar realmente hambriento.**

 **-** _ **De acuerdo compraré basstantess para que no te quedess con hambre.**_ **-** **Nunca había tenido que preocuparme por alguien que no fuera yo mismo, así que tendría que prestarle más atención desde ese momento.**

 **Entré en la única tienda de animales que vi dándome cuenta de que solo se encontraba allí el dependiente leyendo un libro de lo que parecían ser criaturas mágicas. No pude evitar quedarme mirándolo fijamente, sabía que debería actuar como un niño emocionado, pero ansiaba ese libro.**

 **-Buenos días chico. ¿Necesitas algo?- Preguntó el señor mirándome de arriba a abajo con una mueca en sus labios. Esa horrible actitud en todos los adultos me estaba fastidiando demasiado y cuando volví a sentir vibrar mi pelo y vi como el al hombre se le caía el libro al suelo supe que había vuelto a cambiar mi aspecto sin querer.**

 **-Sí, quiero 10 ratas y si no tiene quiero que sean hamsters.- Exigí con voz seca y demandante dándole una mirada furibunda al dependiente intentando relajarme para no lanzarme encima y hacer que implorase perdón.**

" _ **Tengo que controlarme, él es un adulto y habrá sido entrenado, ahora yo tengo desventaja por muy confiado que me sienta, tengo que tenerlo en cuenta y calmarme."**_ **pensé cerrando los ojos para no cometer ninguna locura.**

 **-Tenemos ratas señor, no se moleste yo las traeré usted quédese mirando los alrededores.- Balbuceó el dependiente atemorizado metiéndose a lo que parecía ser un almacén dejándome solo con los animales allí presentes.**

Vaya, ¿quién lo diría del joven Potter?- habló Theodore al verlo actuar como un sangre pura aunque no había sido entrenado para ser uno.

"A esa edad y ya causando terror, qué patéticos son esos magos."- pensó Lord Voldemort con gracia ante la actitud del vendedor hacia Harry.

 **Asentí desinteresado por lo inútil que me parecía a pesar de ser un adulto y me giré para observar a los animales. El primer ejemplar que llamó mi atención fue una lechuza blanca nívea con los ojos de un hermoso color dorado, automáticamente me acerqué a hacerle carantoñas a la pequeña lechuza, esta parecía ser casi recién nacida, el tacto de sus plumas era suave y reconfortante.**

 **Me separé un poco escuchando sus ululeos como si protestase, pero seguí mirando todos los curiosos animales hasta que encontré un cachorro que se parecía al leopardo, sin embargo tenía unos colores atípicos, pues era negro con manchas rojas y blancas alrededor del lomo.**

 **Caminé hasta el cachorro, metí la mano entre la reja y acaricié su lomo con algo de dificultad, el leopardo o la especie que fuera ronroneó restregándose contra mi mano juguetonamente.**

 **-Señor ya está lo que me ha pedido.- Cuando escuché al hombre hablar me giré con cansancio captando la incredulidad en su rostro, como si estuviese haciendo algo imposible.**

 **-Dígame de que especie es este cachorro.- Ordené glacialmente, seguro que me miraba así pensando que solo era un chiquillo estúpido y pobre y realmente detestaba las personas que me juzgaban de ese modo cuando luego ellos no eran más que un mero cero a la izquierda, ni siquiera podían controlarse a mi alrededor cuando ni siquiera estaba realmente enfadado. ¿Tan patética era la gente del mundo mágico o me habría hecho demasiadas ilusiones?**

 **-S-s-señor ese es un Nundu.- Declaró titubeante el vendedor.-Es en leopardo mágico, sus garras son muy venenosas y letales y su aliento también lo es, son criaturas salvajes y muy territoriales.- Me explicó atropelladamente el hombre.**

Un Nundu, hay pocos por estas tierras.- dijo Hagrid al saber más sobre estos temas se sentía más seguro los animales eran lo suyo.

 **-Ya veo.- Musité intentando sonar indiferente, aunque estaba muy emocionado con el pequeño cachorro, podría ser un buen familiar, merecía la pena intentar unirle a mí.- Quiero que me ponga esas ratas en una jaula, quiero alimento, chucherías y la mejor jaula que tenga para lechuzas para esa lechuza nívea que tiene ahí.- La lechuza era una preciosidad y, aunque tal vez no fuera peligrosa como Shadow o el Nundu, la quería.-¿Es macho o hembra?- Pregunté pensando en la clase de nombre le pondría.**

 **-Hembra señor.- Contestó inmediatamente el vendedor sin que yo le prestase mucha más atención.**

 **-Bien, también quiero una roca que este caliente y que sea mediana, quiero al Nundu y alimento y otros cuidados que pueda requerir.- Me encontré satisfecho conmigo mismo por tenerlo todo planeado tan rápidamente porque no quería estar allí mucho más tiempo.- ¿Es un macho?- Pregunté para asegurarme, aunque estaba casi completamente convencido de que era un macho.**

 **-Sí señor, tiene un mes y medio.- Articuló el hombre mientras iba apartando todo lo que le había pedido.**

 **-** _ **¿Maesstro va a vincularsse con todossessoss?**_ **-** **Me preguntó Shadow asomándose levemente para mirar a los otros dos animales por lo que asentí para no llamar más la atención del hombre carcamal.**

Es imposible que ese niño se vincule con tantos familiares.- dijeron algunos de los mortífagos y miembros de la orden del fénix.

Mi hijo es poderoso, proviene de grandes linajes esto solo será una minucia en su camino para ser el mejor en todo.- aclaró Lily emocionada ante la idea de que su hijo fuera protegido por tantos familiares. porque sabía que les haría sus familiares era como un sexto sentido y sabía que siendo su hijo lo que se proponía lo lograría. no por nada ella se propuso muchas cosas en la vida y las había logrado, no iba a ser menos su hijo.

 **-¿Cuánto le debo?- Pregunté con desdén y cierto tono despectivo, no demasiado notable pero presente.**

 **-Pues.- El dependiente comenzó a enumerar lo que había encargado mientras una pluma lo iba apuntando todo. La magia era realmente sorprendente y útil, había tantas cosas que quería descubrir que podría estar días enteros sin dormir solo para entender más sobre esta.- Son 36.080 galeones.- La inseguridad en su tono era tal que casi podía tocarla, pero ya no me importaba, no merecía la pena gastar mi tiempo con gente que no conocía su lugar.**

 **-Por supuesto.- sonreí burlonamente al ver la palidez en el rostro del hombre al contemplar mi monedero. Seguramente acababa de aprender una buena lección, pero era lo que obtenía por fiarse solo en las apariencias, si llegase a encontrar otra tienda para animales mágicos no volvería a pisar esa, ya lo tenía claro.**

 **-Espero que empiece a tratar mejor a sus clientes sin fijarse tanto en el aspecto.- Murmuré aburrido, deseoso de salir de allí para desayunar algo.**

Parece que el bebé Potter dio una lección a ese asqueroso intento de mago.- soltó de repente Bellatrix sin más parecía que le empezaba a caer bien Harry, aun siendo quien había destruido a su señor.

 **-Seguro Mi Lord.- Respondió sumisamente haciendo que le mirase por el encima del hombro antes de darme media vuelta.**

 **-Me alegro de que aprendiese la lección por las buenas.- Afirmé sádicamente intentando contener mis risas.- Vendré en un rato con mi baúl para guardar todo, espero que vigile mis pertenencias.- Susurré en un tono engañosamente dulcemente sin mirarle.**

 **-Por supuesto Mi Lord.- Ante estas últimas palabras me marché con naturalidad, no me importaba haber mostrado una faceta de mi verdadera personalidad, simplemente no podía resistirme cuando alguien se atrevía a menospreciarme sin más.**

 **-** _ **¿Hass vissto como esse hombre temblaba de miedo?, ha ssido tan patético.**_ **-** **Bisbiseé a Shadow mientras sonreía de lado.**

 **-** _ **Ha ssido genial maesstro ¿Ahora qué hacemoss?**_ **-** **Mis tripas empezaban a doler, tendría que comer algo.**

 **-** _ **Voy a comer, no he comido dessde ayer por la mañana.**_ **-** **Todavía no podía darle sus ratones a Shadow, a lo mejor podría darle algo de mi comida** **.-** _ **¿Puedess comer carne?**_ **-** **Pregunté pensando que no sería demasiado bueno para él estar sin alimentarse, no sabía cuánto hacía que no comía nada.**

 **-** _ **Ssí maestro**_ **.-** **La voz de Shadow sonaba agradecida y eso me relajó.**

 **-** _ **Esstá bien, vamoss a comer**_ **.-** **Me sentí algo mejor sabiéndolo.**

"Sería una pena matarlo, reconsideraré las cosas al leer este libro, puede que me sea de utilidad y quién sabe, seguro podría ser un gran aliado al final."- pensó Lord Voldemort con una ligera sonrisa ya que había pocas probabilidades de que Harry acabara siguiendo el camino de Dumbledore.

 **Al llegar al muro toqué con los dedos los ladrillos imaginándome la magia recorriendo mis dedos y el muro se abrió, no sabía si sería así de fácil para todas las personas, tendría que informarme más.**

 **Entré al pub y me senté en una mesa apartada donde nadie me podría molestar, Tom al verme me saludó y me preguntó cómo me había ido. No estaba particularmente animado por la charla, así que le respondí que bien con una amplia sonrisa y le pedí un desayuno típico inglés y un poco de carne para Shadow, después de que nos sirviera la comida saboreé tranquilamente mis alimentos mientras que Shadow devoraba raudamente su carne, tras pagarle a Tom lo que me indicó decidí dejar de mirarle, era consciente del tipo de expresión que tendría, necesitaba alguna novedad.**

 **Volvimos a la tienda de los baúles mientras de reojo contemplaba las, ahora abarrotadas, calles. Con tanta gente transitando no podría comunicarme con Shadow, podría exponerme con suma facilidad, así que solo me dediqué a escucharle asintiendo de vez en cuando me decía algo interesante o que necesitaría recordar para el futuro.**

 **El dependiente estaba atendiendo a una familia, pero al verme entrar les hizo esperar diciendo que tenía que entregar un pedido y se acercó hasta donde me encontraba parado, agradecí que no me hiciese esperar mucho más, aunque sabiendo que era de una familia noble él no se atrevería a ignorarme.**

Todo un sangre pura pensaron los de la sala, algunos con asco y otros con diversión, parecía que había una serpiente en vez de un preciado león leal a la vieja cabra sin cerebro que haría todo lo que le pedían.

El juego estaba de su parte era hora de triunfar, aunque su señor hubiera caído seguro que él se levantaría para cobrar venganza contra quienes lo derrotaron o en el caso de Harry volverlo un aliado, ya que como dice el dicho "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo".

 **-Veo que ya has venido, justo acabo de terminar hace unos minutos.- Dijo el sonriente vendedor haciendo que le mirase pensando que tenía que estar fingiendo esa sonrisa, no era posible que alguien fuera tan alegre.- Te traeré tu baúl y te hablaré un poco más sobre las protecciones.**

 **-Muchas gracias es usted muy amable.- Murmuré ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras sonreía sabiendo como eso solía derretir a todo el mundo, el dependiente se fue en busca de mi baúl y esperé hasta que regresó.**

 **-Bien, te informo de que te he puesto protecciones de sangre que se activarán cuando viertas dos gotas de tu sangre y protección por contraseña, la contraseña la dices cerca de las esmeraldas y el baúl solo se abrirá si dices esa contraseña, es más seguro así por si alguien te roba algo de tu sangre.- Me explicó el vendedor muy detallada y claramente.**

 **-Muchas gracias.- Le sonreí levemente, cogí la mochila y la guardé en el baúl junto con el pack con los ingredientes, lo cerré y me concentré en imaginarse el baúl en miniatura, entonces tras sentir un cosquilleo en mis manos abrí los ojos y vi que el baúl se había encogido tanto que pude guardarlo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.- Nos veremos más tarde, adiós.**

 **Me dirigí prontamente a la tienda de animales y sin necesidad de saludar al dependiente me acerqué mis compras y las guardé en el baúl, solo dejé fuera a la lechuza sobre mi hombro y al Nundu para que caminase a mi lado y me largué tan rápido como había llegado.**

 **La gente por la calle se apartaba al verme y me dejaban el paso libre, me gustaba que me temiesen y me respetasen, aunque saber que esas reacciones eran provocadas realmente por mi Nundu me hacía sentir más orgulloso.**

Eso lo mantendrá a salvo.- dijo Lily a su marido contenta, aunque él pensara que era muy peligroso, pero que si protegía a Harry estaría bien.

¡Por Merlín y Morgana, Sirius! Entiendo que estés preocupado por el Nundu, pero se ve que no le hará nada a Harry y deja de mirarme como si estuviera loco, él puede tener a los familiares que quiera independientemente de su especie.- cortó Remus la creciente rabieta que estaba por explotar proveniente de Sirius.

 **Opté por entrar en la librería Flourish y Blotts y comprar bastante material para mi nueva biblioteca, deambulé por todas las secciones, menos por la de adivinación, ya que creía que los presagios, augurios y profecías eran una pérdida de tiempo, aunque no sabía casi nada del tema, lo que sí compré fue libros de diferentes idiomas como Italiano, Alemán y Francés, aunque de Francés ya tenía las bases por la escuela.**

 **Los dos dependientes que se encontraban en ese momento estaban asustados por mi Nundu y me dijeron que los animales no tenían permitida entrar, pero fui más astuto y les dije que eran mis familiares, me miraron intranquilos, pero me les dejaron estar, era bien conocido que los familiares jamás permitían que los separasen de sus dueños por lo que me había explicado Shadow y yo me aproveché de ese hecho.**

 **Después de lo que se me hicieron unos pocos minutos salí del establecimiento con una nueva colección, aunque todavía no era muy grande a comparación de lo que deseaba. Seguí andando hasta que encontré una tienda de relojes mágicos, interesado preguntándome cuáles podrían ser las diferencias entre esos y los relojes normales entré a echar un vistazo.**

Puede que acabe en Ravenclaw al final.- dijo con esperanza James siendo seguido por Sirius, ya que no querían ver a su hijo y ahijado en Slytherin.

Mientras que Lily y Remus negaban la cabeza, sabían que Harry acabaría en Slytherin, se le notaba y no era nada malo. Había personas buenas en todas las casas, que hayan salido más mortifagos de ella no significaba nada, ya que, después de todo, no se sabía quién más podría serlo pensaron mientras dirigían su mirada a Pettigrew.

 **Fijándome en el escaparate vi un reloj de oro de pulsera que me llamó la atención puesto que contaba con una aguja de más y parecía tener grabados alrededor, aunque no comprendía lo que significaba.**

 **-Perdone señora.- Me giré mirando a la anciana señora que vestía unas túnica verdes, quien tenía el pelo gris trenzado hasta la cadera.-Este reloj tiene una aguja de más ¿Qué es lo que señala?- La dependienta se acercó a mí y miró el reloj que le indicaba.**

 **-Esa mi niño.- Dijo con una sedosa voz mirándome con unos astutos y perspicaces ojos.- Indica en qué situación se encuentra su portador.- La anciana cogió el reloj con delicadeza y me lo mostró más de cerca, intentando provocarme y encantarme con sus palabras, era consciente de su sutil manipulación, pero solo lo compraría si me interesaba.- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?- Preguntó todavía modulando aquel tono dulce.**

 **-Harry señora.- Respondí respetuosamente viendo que con ella era fácil mantener las formas, ella intentaba crear un ambiente propicio para una venta, era mejor vendedora que otros y otras.**

 **-Bien Harry, tienes un buen ojo, este reloj es bastante especial porque como verás esa aguja de la que hablamos te indica si el portador va a ser herido, si está en peligro de muerte, si está bien, si está enfermo, en fin, como se encuentre.- Miré el reloj con interés, después de todo si podría ser de utilidad.- Casi ningún reloj de pulsera es así, por eso este es más caro.**

Cómpralo Harry ni siquiera lo dudes, debe ser tuyo, te servirá en el futuro mejor prevenir que curar como dicen los muggles.- dijeron Fabián y Gideon como si estuvieran ahí al lado de Harry animándolo a hacer maldades.

Sera útil, nunca se sabe cuándo puedes estar herido o peor, así que VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE.- gritó Alastor el cual no hablaba mucho ya que estaba metido de lleno en lo que oía para no perderse ningún detalle y saber más del futuro porque si sabía algo era que Harry Potter sería un ser imparable que cambiaría todo, aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal.

 **-Entiendo.- Por supuesto lo quería, ver la enorme sonrisa de la mujer no me sorprendió, era lo que ella esperaba, por supuesto yo podría buscar otro reloj más barato que ese o no comprarle ninguno por fastidiar sus planes y que no pensase que era tan manipulable, pero podría haber sido más despectiva conmigo y realmente quería ese reloj.- Me lo llevaré. ¿Me podría decir cuánto cuesta?**

 **-Claro Harry, este cuesta 21.000 galeones.- La miré impávido viendo el reto en su mirada.- Viene con protecciones anti robo y hechizos de resistencia para que no se rompa fácilmente.**

 **-Muchas gracias, aquí tiene.- Le entregué el dinero pensando que si tenía protecciones incluso podría haberle añadido más precio, pero como todavía no estaba acostumbrado realmente al dinero mágico para otros podría haberles parecido una fortuna.**

 **-Espero que vuelvas alguna vez Harry.- Dijo la mujer con sus ojos resplandecientes. Era consciente de lo mala que era la codicia en el ser humano, yo mismo lo estaba siendo en esos momentos, pero gente como aquella mujer que solo se preocupaban por el dinero eran mucho más fácil de tratar, no cuestionarían nada por un precio y eso sería suficiente para mí.**

Ni te atrevas a tocarlo o hacerle algo.- dijeron Lily y Alice sospechando de esa mujer, aunque también había otra persona en esa sala que había pensado exactamente lo mismo y se recriminaba en el porqué de su comportamiento ante el niño.

 **Asentí cordialmente, complacido con mi nueva adquisición en la muñeca, y me marché viendo que ya que eran las 12 y 11 minutos de la mañana, todavía me quedaba tiempo, por lo que decidí pasar a comprar muchos pergaminos, tintas, plumas y un afilador de plumas para practicar y acostumbrarme a estos "nuevos" utensilios.**

 **Tras unos cinco minutos salí de la tienda y seguí curioseando los escaparates sin darle mucha importancia a las personas que miraban a mi Nundu como si este fuera a matarles, seguramente se asustaban por escucharle gruñir y mostrar sus afilados colmillos cuando se acercaban demasiado.**

 **Finalmente advertí que no me encontraba en el callejón Diagon, había llegado a lo que parecía ser el callejón Knocktum absorto por la infinidad de teorías que recorrían mi mente al ver los objetos que se cruzaban ante mí.**

 **Los adultos que se cruzaban en mi camino tenían muchos un aspecto lúgubre y descuidado, casi todos iban vestidos de negro y me observaban como si fuera el plato más exquisito del mundo, por suerte ninguno se atrevió a acercarse al ver al pequeño Nundu gruñirles e intentar arañarles, por lo que le acaricié tiernamente la cabeza sonriendo presumidamente cuando esos magos huían despavoridos.**

Risas histéricas de Bella llenaban la sala acompañadas de las de Sirius que pensaban en lo miedosos que eran algunos magos.

 **No había pensado acabar tan pronto en el callejón Knocktum, pero me adentré poco a poco examinando las vitrinas con precaución sabiendo que allí la mayoría de objetos serían de magia negra, sería imprudente tocarlos para acabar siendo maldecido.**

 **Tras un pequeño paseo encontré la tienda que buscaba desde el principio, la tienda de varitas que me había comentado Priscob, la cual se llamaba "Varitas negras". Entré aliviado al ver que los cristales no estaban recubiertos por polvo y telarañas como en otros locales.**

¿No pensáis decir nada?, vuestro hijo ha entrado en ese lugar, ¿os parece normal?- exigió saber Molly la respuesta.

Yo he entrado algunas veces y no creo que le pase nada malo si está acompañado por sus futuros familiares.- dijo James como si no fuera nada siendo secundado por sus amigos.

No es tan malo Molly, solo tienes que saber no meterte en algunos lugares y ya.- dijo Lily, aunque estaba algo preocupada sabía que Harry estaría a salvo con sus futuros familiares.

Sois unos irresponsables como padres tendríais que…- empezó a decir Molly como si fuera una experta madre que nunca se equivoca en nada y todo lo sabe.

Molly no todo el mundo los educa así, déjalos tranquilos.- acalló Arthur secundado por los gemelos ya artos de las tonterías que decía Molly estos últimos no sabían cómo la aguantaba Arthur.

 **Al dar un paso dentro rápidamente escaneé el lugar encontrando a un hombre de unos 40 años que vestía con túnicas negras al igual que el resto de su ropa y me miraba curioso y meditabundo haciendo que yo mismo sintiese curiosidad por él.**

 **-Vengo a que me haga una varita sin rastro ni localizador.- Fui directo y cortante, mi instinto me decía que así me iría mejor siendo ese mago uno oscuro, no los conocía, pero tendría que mostrarme lo más firme e imperturbable que pudiese.**

 **-Ya veo ¿Cómo sabías que aquí podrías conseguirla?- Indagó con un tono de voz ronco repleto de alerta e interés.**

 **-Los duendes de Gringotts me lo dijeron.- Alcé el rostro prepotente, sabía que eso me daría ventaja, aunque me alegraba ver que este mago no me miraba con desprecio desde el comienzo, parecía que después de todo sí que había gente algo espabilada por aquí.**

 **-Interesante.- Esperé pacientemente por si añadía algo importante a la banal conversación que manteníamos.- Bonito Nundu por cierto.**

 **-Gracias señor, pero tengo prisa ¿podríamos empezar?- Pregunté rudamente, hastiado por hablar tanto, no estaba acostumbrado a tener que mantener ese tipo de conversaciones triviales con nadie y me aburría, además me quedaban demasiadas tiendas por mirar y el toque de queda se aproximaba lenta, pero inexorablemente.**

 **-Por supuesto sígueme, iremos a mi taller.- El mayor apuntó con su curiosa varita grisácea, una vez dentro el hacedor de varitas cogió diferentes tipos de madera y los dejó todos en fila en la mesa.- Bien ahora tienes que pasar tu mano, con la que suelas escribir, por las maderas, hasta que de una sientas un cosquilleo o tu magia vibrar.- Asentí con comprensión y pasé la mano derecha, aunque en realidad era ambidiestro, con los ojos cerrados hasta que sentí un cosquilleo en la mano que se intensificó llegando a todo mi cuerpo dejándome en la gloria.**

"Haciéndote una varita ilegal, ¿eh niño? para escapar de la vigilancia del ministerio hace falta mucho más que eso."- pensó Sturgis Podmore con sorna ante lo que hacía el joven Potter.

Parece que el hijo Potter tiene más sentido común que su padre.- dijo Regulus divertido ante lo que hacía Harry.

 **-Esta es.- Al abrir los ojos me encontré con un pedazo de madera, diría que ébano por la tonalidad y mediría unos 20 centímetros más o menos.**

 **-De acuerdo, ahora- Dijo el vendedor apartando las otras maderas y dejándolas en sus respectivos sitios.-voy a sacar los diferentes materiales de los que puede estar compuesto tu núcleo.- Terminó de hablar a la vez que dejaba diferentes saquitos encima de la mesa frente a mí.- Este es un detalle importante, puedes tener más de un núcleo así que no te contengas y coge todos los que te llamen.**

 **Cerré los ojos y pasé las manos por todos los ingredientes que se encontraban en la mesa, algunos sacos me producían una leve vibración, pero nada demasiado intenso, otros sacos me repelían y tenía que apartarme con rapidez. Solo con tres sacos sentí que mis manos no se podían despegar de estos, así que los elegí y abrí los ojos.**

 **-Muy sorprendente joven señor.- No entendí que sería tan sorprendente, pero cuando abrió los sacos se quedó incluso más estupefacto y me pregunté qué estaría pasando.- Muy impresionante, de veras.**

 **-¿Por qué es tan impresionante?- Pregunté alardeando levemente porque sabía que si era demasiado prepotente me cegaría, aunque no supiera que era lo normal en las varitas, estaba seguro de que la mía sería diferente.**

 **-Joven, yo he hecho muchas varitas, pero el ébano no es muy común por lo temperamental y poderoso que suele ser y nunca en mi vida he visto alguna varita de tres núcleos y menos con estos núcleos.- Me pilló desprevenido ver su repentina admiración, pero también sentí halagado. - La sangre de fénix es un ingrediente muy escaso al igual que el veneno de basilisco y por último el pelo de Thestral.- No conocía a esas criaturas, pero sonaba como si fuera a ser una varita poderosa.- Es más raro todavía que el basilisco y el fénix estén combinados, pues el basilisco representa la oscuridad y la muerte y el fénix la luz y el renacimiento.**

 **-Ajá.- Me gustaba confirmar que era poderoso, si no tuviera hechos que lo respaldase solo sería un orgulloso hipócrita incapaz de hacer nada, pero le demostraría al mundo quién era yo.- ¿Y qué propiedades tiene mi varita?- Aunque no supiese mucho del mundo mágico era lógico pensar que todo tenía su propiedad, ya lo entendería cuando pudiera leer sobre las varitas y su creación.**

 **-Bueno por todo lo que te he comentado y por el pelo de Thestral, que son animales que se vuelven invisibles y solo los pueden ver las personas que han visto la muerte.- me explicó el vendedor pacientemente.- Esta varita puede controlar todo tipo de magia, tanto oscura como de luz, pero teniendo el pelo de Thestral diría que puedes tener más afinidad con transfiguraciones.**

Ese niñato... ¿Cómo puede haber conseguido una varita tan poderosa? Deberé destruirla, nadie puede tener una varita que sea igual o más poderosa que la mía.- murmuró Dumbledore mientras apretaba sus manos ante ese pensamiento.

"La varita elige al mago según recuerdo, será alguien poderoso sin dudarlo".- pensó Lord Voldemort con una sonrisa malvada por unos cuantos planes que se le ocurrieron ante esa información, tendría que pensar en cómo no perder la memoria, sabía que la vieja cabra haría algo para lograrlo y él no sería menos, lo lograría sin lugar a dudas.

 **Me sentía exaltado al ver que podría dominar cualquier tipo de magia, entonces nuevamente sentí el cosquilleo en mis ojos y mi pelo y supe que tendrían que haber cambiado por la intensidad de mis emociones, tendría que aprender a controlar las "trasformaciones".**

 **-Bueno chico, tendré tu varita en una hora, mientras puedes seguir con tus compras si quieres.- Sugirió el hombre respetuosamente mientras recogía la varita y los sacos.**

 **-Nos vemos en una hora.- En mi reloj vi que eran 12:45 y salí de la tienda con mi Nundu ronroneando al igual que mi lechuza y Shadow, aunque este último más bien siseaba complacido.**

 **-** _ **¿Mi sseñor de que esstá hecha tu varita?**_ **-** **Preguntó alegremente Shadow una vez que nos encontramos solos.**

 **-** _ **De madera de ébano con tressnúcleoss, veneno de bassilissco, ssangre de fénix y pelo de Thesstral**_ **.-** **Dije dichoso, mientras que acariciaba a mi lechuza para después mimar un poco a Shadow y luego a mi Nundu.**

 **-** _ **Essoess magnífico maesstro.**_ **-** **Respondió Shadow también notablemente complacido** **.-** _ **Ssabía que erass muy poderosso**_ **.**

 **-** _ **GraciassSshadow, ahora vamoss a ver ssi hay una tienda ssobreritualess para poder compraruna daga**_ **.-** **Cavilé qué más podría necesitar, pero al final pensé que sería mejor ir observando y decidiendo mientras tanto.**

Si no sabe usarla puede hacerse daño.- dijo preocupado Frank ante la idea de Harry.

Lily también lo pensaba, pero si se entrenaba toda magia servía. El ministerio la catalogaba de luz, gris y oscuridad, pero la magia era neutral depende de para qué la quieras hacer serviría para una cosa u otra y sabía que su hijo lo descubriría y a ella no le importaba mientras se protegiera de aquellos que le deseaban la muerte, ya que ella no podía cuidarle velaría de que él y sus familiares lo hicieran.

 **Shadow me dijo que allí era muy probable que pudiésemos encontrar ese tipo de tiendas pues los rituales de sangre eran considerados magia negra y este callejón evidentemente estaba centrado en la magia negra.**

 **Anduve unos 10 minutos a paso muy lento para poder observar muy bien los escaparates, sintiendo una insana curiosidad por los objetos que desprendían una vibración que me hacía temblar, Shadow decía que todos esos objetos como espadas malditas, bolas de cristal encantadas y demás tenían magia negra, por lo que me di cuenta de que realmente tenía una disposición hacia la magia negra que no era normal para el supuesto "salvador del mundo mágico".**

 **Poco antes de llegar hasta el final de callejón encontré justo lo que había estado buscando en mi despreocupado paseo, la tienda en cuestión se llamaba "Rituales mágicos y más", no era un nombre que revelase nada en particular además de que tendrían cosas sobre rituales, era una forma de engañar para que pareciese una tienda inofensiva, estaba seguro de que ese "y más" tendría más transcendencia.**

 **Abrí la puerta y mi Nundu se adelantó caminando con confianza por allí. Sonreí al verle y yo comencé a curiosear los libros que se encontraban en una estantería sin molestarme siquiera en mirar a la dependienta.**

 **Seguí buscando entre los llamativos libros, hasta que encontré unos cuantos sobre rituales oscuros y uno que se centraba en los rituales de sangre, tal vez fueran más avanzados que otros que había comprado, pero en esa ocasión haría una excepción. Me acerqué al mostrador mirando las copas, dagas, anillos, espejos y demás objetos que había por ahí.**

No elijas cualquier cosa, debe llamarte, así sabrás que es la correcta.- dijo James, aunque no estaba contento con lo que quería hacer Harry no podía impedirlo ni protegerlo y sabía que eso lo hacía para protegerse así que mientras no se volviera oscuro entonces tendría que pensar largo y tendido sobre ello.

Esos podrían llegar a ser rituales oscuros esperaba que Harry no acabara haciendo nada ilegal, aunque él era un animago ilegal, así que no podía decir nada, pero si lograba escapar se encargaría que su ahijado tuviera una mejor infancia y estar ahí para él, lo que no pueden hacer Cornamenta y Lily lo haría él, aunque necesitaría la ayuda de Lunático.

 **-Buenos días.- Saludé por cortesía e inmediatamente después realicé el pedido que quería.-Necesito necesito una daga para realizar rituales de sangre.**

 **-Tiene alguna preferencia sobre el tipo de daga que desea.- Preguntó la chica, de unos curiosos ojos plateados, que se encontraba en ese momento atendiendo.**

 **-No realmente.- Me amonesté internamente por no haber pensado antes en preguntarle sobre ese detalle a Shadow, aunque con toda la actividad del día no daba a basto para manejar todo.- ¿Qué me recomendaría usted?- Pregunté pensando que ella debería estar cualificada, si no lo estaba no podría tener buenas ventas y el negocio no seguiría abierto, por eso supuse que me asesoraría adecuadamente y me mostraría las dagas de mayor calidad.**

 **-Bueno tenemos muchos tipos diferentes de dagas, hay algunas que son mejores para un tipo de ritual que para otro, así que depende mucho del ritual que desee usted realizar.- Explicó amablemente la joven, en ese momento me di cuenta de que los vendedores del callejón Knocktum eran mucho más intuitivos y capacitados que los del callejón Diagon, lo que hizo que me cuestionase porqué habría más gente en el otro callejón, seguramente sería por los prejuicios que había mencionado Priscob durante nuestra conversación… y la falta de estética de algunos establecimientos.**

 **-Gracias por sus explicaciones.- Agradecí con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.- Quiero una que me pueda servir para vincularme con animales, ya sabe, para que sean mi familiares.- Expliqué serenamente, pero con firmeza para que no me interrumpiese, la chica se giró y alzó el brazo para coger una hermosa daga pequeña pero bastante afilada que estaba decorada unos rubíes y esmeraldas en el mango de oro, donde se podían observar los grabados de unas serpientes enrolladas, era simplemente perfecta.**

 **-Esta es la mejor que tenemos para este tipo de casos, le recomiendo que a la hora de hacer el ritual se corte usted primero y luego corte al animal, solo tiene que dejar las dos heridas juntas para que las sangres se mezclen y ya está.- Asentí ante su comentario, aunque no lo necesitase.**

 **-Muy amable de su parte, pero ya conocía el proceso.- Sonreí de lado, como siempre que me sentía suficiente, agradeciendo que Shadow ya me hubiese explicado esa parte anteriormente.- Bien me llevaré la daga y estos cinco libros.- señalé los libros que había encontrado más interesantes y que parecían explicar mejor cada uno de los rituales y la chica suspiró por lo bajo aliviada, parecía que mi compra le había sido de ayuda.**

 **-Son 5.000 galeones por favor.- Esa había sido una de mis compras más baratas hasta el momento, aunque no había comprado nada que fuera un despilfarro, todo tenía una utilidad, si no fuera así no lo compraría, por mucho que llamase mi atención.**

 **-Aquí tiene.- Le tendí el dinero hasta que la joven lo tomó.-Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted.- Me despedí haciendo una reverencia sintiendo la mirada de la bruja sobre mí.**

 **-Igualmente, vuelva en cuanto lo necesite, aquí estaremos a su disposición.- Habló servicial y alegremente la chica, por muy molesto que resultase el dinero movía montañas, aunque no era que yo fuera a quejarme viendo que ahora tenía ventaja sobre los demás.**

Espero que eso sea en un largo tiempo.- dijeron James y Sirius ante lo dicho por la vendedora.

 **Paseé viendo en mi nuevo reloj que me quedaba un poco más de media hora. Lo primero que hice fue agrandar mi baúl y guardar lo que acababa de comprar, volví a encoger el baúl y entré en una librería de magia negra cargando a mi Nundu que parecía tambalearse, seguramente por no estar acostumbrado a andar tanto y ser tan pequeño, no pude evitar acariciarle enternecido, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, ni aunque todas las cuidadoras del orfanato me castigasen a la vez.**

 **Paseé entre las estanterías intentando elegir libros para que mi colección fuese más grande, revisando todos los temas que se trataban (pociones oscuras, transfiguraciones oscuras, Oclumancia, etc…) cogí unos cuantos libros básicos de cada tema, ya que, aunque aprendiese muy rápidamente mi filosofía de estudio era que nunca se debía empezar con un nivel muy alto, porque si no comprendías la base cuando avanzases de nivel serías incapaz de comprender el procedimiento y cuando llevases los conocimientos a la práctica no funcionaría, sería una perdida muy grande de tiempo, algo que no soportaba en lo más mínimo.**

 **Compré todos los libros que podrían serme útiles, como historia de la magia negra, tras realizar la compra y que el dependiente me ayudase a guardar los libros en el baúl me fui viendo que me había entretenido ojeando la tienda y ya eran las 2 de la tarde, por lo que regresé a la tienda de las varitas.**

Es un pequeño Evans jajajaja.- dijo Sirius riéndose ya que era como Lily en cuanto a libros se trataba, además de que seguro que su ahijado tendría más libros que Lily y Remus juntos.

Hará una biblioteca al final.- continuó James divertido.

Pues no sería una mala idea.- acabaron por decir Lily y Remus contentos ante el entusiasmo que ponía Harry al saber más del mundo.

 **-Chico me alegro de verte nuevamente, aquí está tu varita.- Mientras me acercaba al mostrador escuché al hacedor de varitas, cuando estuve a dos pasos de distancia el mago me tendió mi varita, yo la cogí con delicadeza sintiendo una calidez inexplicable que me recorría todo el cuerpo observando chispas de colores salir de esta.- Como ya te dije la varita está hecha de ébano, 21 centímetros para ser exactos y con los tres núcleos que ya te dije.- Escuché sus explicaciones con atención, aunque en mi interior me moría por probar mi varita.- Si quieres puedes comprar un pack de cuidados para tu varita, es bastante económico, solo cuesta 5 galeones.- Me pareció muy conveniente comprar ese pack viendo que mi varita se mantendría en perfectas condiciones por ese módico precio.**

 **-Sí, me sería de ayuda. ¿Cuánto le debo por todo?- Pregunté listo para pagarle y marcharme a descansar, estaba muerto, nunca había ido de compras por tanto tiempo, de hecho era la segunda vez que iba a comprar algo y la vez anterior solo tardé unos diez minutos, esto era demasiado para mi pequeño cuerpo.**

 **-Bueno, son 26 galeones por la varita y 5 por el pack, así que son 31 galeones.- ¿Todas las varitas de tres ingredientes serían así de baratas? fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente al escucharle.**

No Harry, no lo son.- dijo Remus que sabía algo sobre el tema después de todo le encantaba investigar cualquier cosa.

 **-Aquí tiene.- Me encontraba gratamente sorprendido, pero igualmente le pagué y me despedí con rapidez.**

 **Había pensado que mi varita sería mucho más cara teniendo en cuenta que dos de los núcleos eran ingredientes poco comunes y por lo tanto serían muy caros, pero no le di más vueltas ya que tenía que llegar al orfanato antes de las 2:35, si llegaba más tarde no volverían a dejarme salir y eso iría en contra de mis intereses, no lo iba a permitir, así que crucé rápidamente los dos callejones.**

 **Sin hacerles caso a las miradas llenas de temor que recibí por el Nundu que tenía en mis brazos, llegué en tiempo récord al caldero chorreante y me marché despidiéndome con rapidez del tabernero.**

 **Aparecí en el orfanato a las 2:25, las cuidadoras iban a regañarme por traer animales cuando el Nundu se revolvió para intentar atacar a las estúpidas muggles. Me hubiera gustado dejarle acabar con todas, pero tuve que detenerle para no complicar más mi estancia allí.**

Lástima que viva con gente que no lo quiere.- dijo Morticia Zabini al ver el trato que recibía el pequeño Harry por parte de esos muggles.

Ellos se lo pierden.- le contesto Narcisa en voz baja estando igual que su amiga ante lo desdichado que era Harry.

 **En el comedor podía escuchar los murmullos asustados de todos los muggles, estaban más aterrados que de costumbre, por lo que nadie se metió conmigo, como consecuencia pude disfrutar de una comida tranquila antes de regresar a mi habitación sin que nadie me detuviese, se sentía bien poder domesticarles a base del miedo.**

 **Cerré la puerta de la habitación y me tiré en mi cama sintiendo mis músculos tensos después del día tan movido que había tenido, mis futuros familiares se tumbaron a mi alrededor y tras hablar un rato con Shadow me dormí sin poder ceder ante la pesadez en mis ojos.**

 _ **:::**_

Hola que tal espero que hayas tenido buenas fiestas y sobre todo FELIZ 2018.

Si me tarde pero tuve que hacer trabajo en fiestas y aguantar algún borracho en mi familia que siempre está con la misma cantaleta (ya me entendéis) además de que me puse mala y tuve que ir a por los regalos de mis primos pequeños así que lo siento espero actualizar más seguido.

La información del obscuro está en wiki Harry Potter de ahí la saque si queréis saber más id allí o preguntarme si algo no ha quedado del todo bien jeje.

Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o algo por favor decídmela, estoy abierta a todo jeje.

Bueno se despide Mizu, no hagáis nada que yo no haría.


	3. Chapter 3: Cambios

Después de leer Lily se sintió preocupada por el trato que recibía su hijo tan injustamente en ese orfanato, no se merecía ser tratado así solo por tener magia, la situación de su hijo hacia que ella recordase su pasado con Petunía y eso le desagradaba un montón. No se imaginaba lo mal que lo pasaría su pequeño Harry, al menos ella había tenido a Severus a su lado, pero debía ser optimista, ya que no volvería a estar solo, ahora tendría a sus familiares con él y eso la tranquilizaba un poco.

\- Lily querida, te importa si yo leo el próximo capítulo.- susurró James con miedo de cabrear a su esposa, ya que tenía los nervios a flor de piel y cualquiera le decía algo viendo cómo había reaccionado cuando alguien hablaba mal de su hijo y no quería ser el siguiente en recibir su ira por sacarla de sus cavilaciones, aunque James la amaba por como era, por muy agresiva que llegase a ser en ocasiones.

-Claro James, pero será mejor que seas serio, estamos hablando de nuestro hijo, no quiero escuchar ninguna broma o ya sabes dónde dormirás y lo que no podrás volver y disfrutar, así que yo de ti me lo pensaría muy bien antes de hacer nada.- contestó Lily besando a su marido en la mejilla, viendo como este tragaba saliva ante sus palabras.

 **Capítulo 3: Cambios**

 _ **/Despacho del director, Hogwarts/**_

 **POV: Albus Dumbledore**

 **Me encontraba pacíficamente sentado en la silla de mi despacho, como de costumbre, acariciando a mi fiel compañero y mascota Fawkes, un espléndido fénix de color rojo que me había acompañado durante muchos años.**

 **Aunque tal vez no mucha gente fuera conocedora de este hecho yo siempre había sentido una gran debilidad por las cosas hermosas y poderosas como mi fénix. En ese instante me encontraba a mí mismo intentando planear más detalladamente la muerte del señor Oscuro y del salvador del mundo mágico a mano uno del otro para que ningún elemento se saliese de lo establecido por mí.**

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que siendo así Dumbledore tenga como familiar a un fénix?, ¿no sé supone solo los tienen los magos de la luz? porque a mí Dumbledore no me parece ser trigo limpio- habló lentamente Pettigrew esperando no ser oído, después de todo era un ser humano y debía poder expresar su comentario libremente.

Ese comentario fue oído por toda la sala, lo que hizo que Lily girara su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba "la rata" y le fulminara, si las miradas mataran él ya no estaría allí, pero era claro lo que Lily quería dar a entender con esa mirada: "que te he dicho al rincón y como se te ocurra volver a hablar te doy un putazo que no te reconocerá ni tu madre".

-Fawkes le pertenece a Hogwarts no a Dumbledore, ya que no es su familiar, él vela por la seguridad del castillo después de todo no iba a abandonar el lugar que por cientos de años ha protegido, desde la era de los fundadores.- contestó Remus con irritación ante las estupideces que soltaba Pettigrew.

-Si hubieras leído el libro sobre Hogwarts una historia lo sabrías, pero como eras y sigues siendo tan idiota que te tienen que ayudar hasta para realizar el más simple hechizo, ¿qué se puede esperar de un mago tan mediocre? Me pregunto si también necesitarás ayuda en el baño, porque no te ves muy inteligente, seguramente tu única neurona muriese por estar rodeado de estos traidores a la sangre y con todos los golpes de la sangre sucia es lo menos que podría haberte pasado.- respondió Regulus con asco hacia la dirección de Pettigrew, no podría creerse que esa rata hubiera sido un mortífago, era como tener a Crabbe y Goyle en uno solo, ya había convivido lo suficiente con personas estúpidas para el resto de su vida muchas gracias, pensó con sarcasmo mientras masajeaba el puente de la nariz ante tanta tontería en esa sala.

 **Desde el primer minuto fui consciente de que lo primero que tenía que conseguir era hacer bajar la moral del niño y explotar todas sus debilidades hasta que pensara que no era nada más que un inútil fracasado que no tenía ningún lugar en el mundo, cosa de la que estaba convencido que los Dursley estarían consiguiendo con mucha facilidad, ya que ellos odiaban con fervor la magia e intentarían hacer todo lo posible para quitársela o que Harry renegase de ella, por eso había dejado al niño con ellos.**

 **Entonces una vez que el niño no tuviera esperanza alguna aparecería yo en escena como su salvador ensañándole un nuevo mundo en el que podría ser aceptado y el niño me seguiría fielmente con los ojos cerrados y sin dudar, sería mi arma perfecta.**

 **Lo tenía muy bien definido todo en mis pensamientos, no había manera alguna de que algo difiriese a mi plan viendo que incluso todos los reportes que recibía sobre Voldemort seguían la línea de siempre. Nadie sabía nada de Tom, no habían podido localizarle ni él había intentado contactar con sus mortífagos, por lo que él tendría que estar reponiendo fuerzas todavía, lo que me daba mucho más tiempo para planear los futuros enfrentamientos entre el niño que vivió y el señor oscuro, todo iba a ser demasiado fácil.**

-Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré cuantas veces quieras MÍ HIJO NO ES NI SERÁ NUNCA TU SUCIA ARMA DUMBLEDORE.- gritó James con enojo mientras cogía su varita, con la cual apuntaba hacia Dumbledore.

Pero fue detenido por Sirius y Remus, quienes impedían que cometiera una locura, ya que ni siquiera Voldemort era tan suicida como para enfrentarse impulsivamente contra Dumbledore, pero en ocasiones James no pensaba y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, pensó Remus mientras intentaba alejar a James lo máximo posible del director.

-¡Lily no merece la pena, no te conviertas en aquello que intentamos destruir! ¡No te rebajes a su nivel, hazlo por Harry!- bramó Alice sujetando a Lily por la espalda para arrastrarla más fácilmente.

-¡Albus! ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? Es indignante y tú te hacer llamar director de Hogwarts, debería pensar en el bienestar de de tus alumnos y no en adueñarte del mundo mágico.- le recriminó Minerva enfurecida y asqueado por los pensamientos que tenía Dumbledore sobre Harry.

Voldemort observó entretenido y en silencio como el bando de la luz discutía entre sí, mientras que Bella se carcajeaba de lo inútiles que eran la orden del pollo.

 _ **/Bosque, Albania/**_

 **POV: Lord Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

 **Después de tanto tiempo, mucho más del que me gustaría, todavía me hallaba poseyendo los cuerpos de animales, tenía mucha más energía, pero a pesar de todo me mantenía en mi forma espectral, no obstante aún no alcanzaba el nivel de energía necesario para poder recuperar mi antiguo cuerpo, hecho que me enfurecía por tener que depender de pequeñas criaturas de los bosques, aunque sabía que por mí mismo, con el pequeño pedazo de alma que tenía, no podría reunirla nunca solo, necesitaría algún catalizador y ciertos rituales o pociones.**

-Potter ten más respeto al leer sobre nuestro señor. No mereces ni escuchar sus pensamientos, siéntete dichoso por ello mientras puedas.- reclamó Barty al observar la cara de James, quien mostraba una gran sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro, geste que le producía mucha ira a todos los mortífagos, sobre todo a Bella y a él.

-Si sigues faltando el respeto así a mi lord no dudaré en acabar con el bebé Potter y no creo que quieras eso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Bella con falsa inocencia y una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

\- ¡CON MI HIJO NO TE METAS BELLATRIX! Porque la que acabará suplicando por su vida será tú, yo personalmente me encargaré de que el legado de los Lestrange llegue a su fin.- gritó cabreada Lily mirando a Bellatrix, esperando que realizase cualquier movimiento para poder hacerla pedazos, nadie decía algo de su pequeño y se salía con la suya.

-Como te atreves asquerosa sangre sucia.- escupió Bella con rabia al ver a Lily enfrentarse a ella, no muchos tenían las agallas suficientes y, siendo sincera consigo misma, nunca se habían enfrentado una contra la otra, podría ser muy divertido pensó Bellatrix pasando la lengua por sus labios.

-Bella, ya es suficiente.- cortó Lord Voldemort con su voz fría, ya que preveía que aquel enfrentamiento no acabaría bien.

-Sigue leyendo Potter.-dijo Alastor, ya que la información que estaban por recibir sería de gran utilidad, después de que el libro acabase podría matarse entre ella si querían, no le importaba.

 **Otro motivo por el cual me encontraba tan enfurecido era que ninguno de mis "fieles y serviciales" seguidores me estaba buscando ni intentando revivir, seguro que todos estaban viviendo sus vidas normalmente olvidándose de mi existencia, la existencia del amo al que juraron obedecer hasta** __ **que muriesen. Era imperdonable el hecho de que actuasen como si yo nunca hubiese existido y se lo haría pagar caro a todos y cada uno de esos incompetentes.**

 **También había algunos mortífagos que habían muerto siendo leales a la causa o que incluso habían sido atrapados y encarcelados en Azkaban, estos serían los únicos seguidores que conseguirían mi perdón, ellos me habían sido fieles aún a costa de su libertad o su vida, cuando recuperase mi cuerpo les recompensaría por su lealtad, aunque era evidente que esa era su obligación como mis siervos, un pequeño premio levantaría los ánimos, lo que haría que me siguieran con más devoción.**

Muchos al escuchar los pensamientos de su Lord se estremecieron en lo que les haría al regresar, mientras tanto otros esperaban que eso nunca sucediera, si no le habían ayudado sería por algo, ¿no? después de todo no quería acabar en Azkaban y que su imagen y la de su familia quedara por el barro tras tantos años de esfuerzo y dedicación pensó Lucius atemorizado mientras giraba su cabeza para que su Lord no le leyera dichos pensamientos y le acusase de traición.

-Asquerosos traidores, ¡no sois mejores que ellos, debisteis pudriros en Azkaban!, ¡No sois dignos servidores del Lord.- bramó Bella encolerizada ante lo que oía.

-Esto es justo como un dicho que me enseñó Lily "PERRO LADRADOR POCO MORDEDOR", ahora no sois tan valientes ni leales como decíais ser.- opinó Sirius con gracia, siendo secundado por James y otros miembros de la orden que se reían abiertamente del sufrimiento de los mortífagos.

 **Continué arrastrándome por medio de la nueva serpiente que estaba poseyendo y me acurruqué en un hueco de un árbol para mantener el calor y descansar, de momento no podía hacer más que ir recuperando mis fuerzas robándoles la energía a los animales, pero esperaba impacientemente mi regreso al mundo mágico, haría que todos me temiesen más de lo que ya lo hacían, les enseñaría la grandeza de Lord Voldemort antes de que pereciesen o se doblegasen ante mí.**

 **Pero dejando ese tema de lado había algo que me intrigaba mucho más que la inutilidad de mis subordinados… ¿Por qué había pasado a ser una forma espectral si no sentía que se hubiese fragmentado nuevamente mi alma?**

 **Al principio había pensado que había convertido al niño uno de mis Horrocruxes, pero eso no podía ser, porque en mi forma de espectro podía sentir al resto de fragmentos de mi alma, por muy lejos que estuviesen y no había ninguno nuevo en ningún lugar. Entonces volvía a hacerme la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué me encontraba en ese deplorable estado?, esto seguía siendo un misterio que estaba dispuesto a resolver más pronto que tarde, pero primero tenía que reponer mis fuerzas e intentar poseer un cuerpo humano.**

-¡Cómo que convertirlo en un Horrocrux!-exclamó Alice aterrada y asqueada al mismo tiempo, pensar que Harry tuviera un trozo de ese ser en su cuerpo estaba mal en muchos sentidos.

-¿Se puede hacer un horrocrux humano?- preguntó Frank intrigando ante lo que había escuchado.

-"Hay pocas cosas que puedan destruir a un mago tan poderoso como Voldemort, tendré que estar atento ante lo que se vaya descubriendo."- pensó Alastor todavía sintiéndose incrédulo por lo sencillo que parecía estar siendo todo.

\- "Si no es un Horrocrux, ¿qué demonios significa esto?, bueno, de todas formas ambos deben morir para que yo siga dirigiendo al mundo mágico al lugar que pertenece." pensó Dumbledore con rabia al comprobar que sus planes no había obtenido el resultado esperado.

Mientras James y sus amigos rezaban y daban gracia porque Harry no fuera un horrible Horrocrux, Lily no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, si Harry no se había convertido en un recipiente del alma de Voldemort no entendía qué podría haber pasado, pero esperaba por el bien que, fuera lo que fuera, siguiese manteniéndole con vida pasara lo que pasara.

 _ **/Orfanato muggle, Londres/**_

 **POV: Harry Potter**

 **Me desperté aturdido al sentir movimientos cerca de mi cuerpo, parpadeé dándome cuenta de que se trataba de mi Nundu rascándose en sueños, como se encontraba cerca de mis costillas me daba con cada pequeña patada.**

 **Alcé la muñeca viendo que eran las 7 de la mañana (ya que el reloj marcaba las 24 horas del día en vez de 12), había dormido más de doce horas, me encontraba bastante estupefacto ya que yo nunca había dormido tanto, no solía descansar ni las ocho horas que se suponía que debería.**

 **Imaginé que mi reciente y exagerado reposo era debido al intenso día de descubrimientos y emociones que supuso el día anterior para mí, así que rápidamente me tranquilicé sabiendo que no me había descuidado ni enfermado, empecé a desperezarme y me levanté de la cama viendo a mis tres futuros familiares dormitar.**

Todos en la sala aunque muchos lo negaran estaban contentos de que Harry haya aprendido la verdad sobre su origen.

 **Consideré que sería oportuno despertarlos para que se alimentasen, aunque estuviesen tan calmados debería encargarme de que no les faltase nada, así que suavemente les meneé intentando no alterarles demasiado hasta que todos empezaron a moverse con lentitud.**

 **Mi lechuza fue la primera en abrir los ojos y acercándose mi mano izquierda me picoteó suavemente, casi como si esa fuese una muestra de su cariño hacia mí, segundos más tarde el Nundu el también se despertó y empezó a lamer mi mano la derecha y a ronronear, Shadow se puso alrededor de mi cuello sin apretarme en lo más mínimo.**

 _ **-Buenoss díass maesstro.-**_ **Escuché a Shadow saludarme, pero yo estaba pensativo recordando que todavía no había decidido ningún nombre para la lechuza y el Nundu, pero fueran cuales fueran tendrían que ser especiales** **.** _ **\- ¿Qué tieness planeado para hoy maesstro?**_ **-** **Me preguntó Shadow con interés haciendo que entrecerrase los ojos mientras sonreía.**

 **-** _ **Buenoss días Sshadow.-**_ **Saludé alegremente decidiendo rápidamente lo que íbamos a hacer ese día** **.** _ **-Hoy vamoss a esstar en el baúl menoss a la hora de comer para que no tenga problemass con loss muggless.-**_ **No evité mostrar mi desprecio hacia aquellos inferiores seres, pero era demasiado pronto para enfurecerme, tenía que controlar mi temperamento o me traería problemas en algún momento** _ **.- Penssaré nombress para la lechuza y el Nundu y desspuéss haremoss el ritual.-**_ __ **Escuché los siseos jubilosos de Shadow, que realmente no tenían una traducción, y sonreí más ampliamente, con una sonrisa verdadera que nunca le había dirigido a ninguna persona.**

-Al final hará ese dichoso ritual, seguro que le sale mal, él no es tan poderoso como Dumbledore, no debería jugar con algo que no entiende cuando se acaba de enterar de que es un mago. Ha vivido toda su vida como un muggle, ¡debería esperarse a terminar Hogwarts, donde le enseñarán todo lo que debe aprender!- exclamó Molly irritada ante lo que el mocoso Potter estaba por hacer.

-¡Ni que fuera tu hijo Molly!, es su decisión si lo hace o no, tú ahí no pintas nada.- dijo Emilie encarándose con Molly, sintiéndose harta de las chorradas que soltaba aquella bruja por la boca.

Mientras muchos apostaban que el niño Potter no lo lograría sus padres tenían la convicción de que lo haría, Harry había demostrado ser muy inteligente y que no hacía las cosas porque sí, seguro que tenía un plan y había leído sobre el ritual , así que todo estaría bien, sus familiares le cuidarían, de eso estaban seguros.

 _ **-Me alegro mucho maesstro, estoy desseoso por sser ssu familiar.-**_ **Dijo Shadow con entusiasmo.**

 _ **-Yo también Sshadow, yo también.-**_ **Me alegraba verle tan animado, aunque fuese solitario Shadow era una buena compañía, por eso había aceptado hacerle mi familiar, porque no me molestaría estar siempre con él.**

 **Me decidí a poner en funcionamiento las protecciones y tal cual me lo indicó el vendedor me pinché el dedo índice con una aguja y vertí dos gotas de mi sangre sobre el baúl, después me acerqué a las esmeraldas y susurré en pársel ábrete, para que el baúl solamente lo pudiésemos abrir Shadow y yo, después de eso todos nos adentramos en el baúl, era la primera vez que hacía algo así y estaba algo impaciente.**

 **Me sorprendí bastante cuando, tras bajar unos escalones, pude ver las dimensiones de la cocina. Esa simple estancia ocupaba lo mismo que el comedor y la cocina del orfanato, aunque no dije nada pensé que el baúl me había salido demasiado barato y todavía no había llegado a los otros pisos.**

 **Observé mi alrededor y vi que allí la mayoría de muebles ya tenían color, exceptuando la enorme mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y las sillas que la rodeaban, además de las paredes, el suelo y la enorme alfombra estaban en blanco.**

 **Sonreí con una idea en mi mente, que esperaba que quedase bien, saqué la varita de mi bolsillo y apunté a la mesa imaginándomela de un cristal transparente con las patas negras metálicas e inmediatamente observé con alegría como de mi varita salía una especie de humo verde, lo que yo intuía que era mi magia, y la mesa cambiaba para estar tal y como yo me la había imaginado.**

-Me alegra que se divierta haciendo eso, parece que tiene buen gusto como su madre y no como otros.- dijo Remus sonriendo imaginándose cómo sería el baúl de Harry mientras miraba a James y Sirius con burla

-¡Oyes, eso fue solo una vez!- respondieron a la vez James y Sirius ruborizados al recordarlo.

-Sí, es una genial idea hacer que toda nuestra habitación fuera como el arcoíris por intentar hacer que fuera roja y dorada. Acabé teniendo dolor de cabeza durante todo ese mes y estábamos en temporadas de exámenes, ¿a quién más se le ocurría hacer algo así, par de idiotas?- repuso Remus algo enfadado tras recordar lo mal que lo pasó. Siendo un hombre lobo los colores los percibía con mayor intensidad, pero aquellos eran tan brillantes que al empezar sus vidas de recién casados le aconsejó a Lily que no lo dejara escoger los colores, sobre todo para el cuarto de Harry o su pequeño cachorro acabaría tirándose por la ventana para evitar tener pesadillas.

 **Reí encantado como lo que muchos definirían en éxtasis, me sentía tan poderoso y enérgico que se hacía adictivo. Al levantar la varita de nuevo apunté en esa ocasión a las sillas y me las imaginé completamente negras, sucedió nuevamente lo mismo, aquella sensación tan maravillosa me rodeó y me sentí completo, por supuesto que no toda la magia sería tan simple y fácil como esto que estaba haciendo, pero aun así estaba más que encantado y emocionado con mi magia y quería disfrutarla cuanto pudiese.**

 **La alfombra decidí que se quedaría con un color azul eléctrico y un poco plateado por los bordes, las paredes las puse de un azul celeste claro para que hiciese contraste con la alfombra y el suelo lo hizo de tarima con madera clara para que la cocina no quedase muy oscura, realmente prefería los colores oscuros, pero no sabía si a mis familiares les agradaría, por lo que decidí intentar ser neutral, ni demasiado oscuro ni demasiado claro.**

 _ **-Te esstá quedando muy bien maesstro.-**_ __ **Dijo Shadow observando la sala haciendo que girase el rostro para mirarle.**

 _ **-Muchass graciass Sshadow.-**_ __ **Murmuré acariciándole agradecido. Crucé la sala y bajé por unos escalones que se veían al fondo de la habitación para llegar al siguiente compartimento.**

 **Lo primero que vi al llegar a mi dormitorio fue la enorme cama, en la que podrían entrar cómodamente cinco personas, con doseles a su alrededor. Sinceramente tenía que reconocer que me había quedado completamente maravillado con la vista, además sobre esa cama se encontraban unas almohadas y sabanas de seda que parecían ser súper cómodas, era como un paraíso, nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan acogedor y tenía ganas de probar la cama, aunque realmente no fuese una persona perezosa.**

-Vaya podrá hacer una guerra de almohadas perfectamente pero debería llevar a alguien ahí no crees Gabian.- dijo Gideon pícaramente mirando a su hermano.

-Ya lo creo que sí, aunque cuando sea más mayor querrá hacer más cosas que jugar con sus almohadas Fideon.- continúo Fabián con diversión.

-Mi hijo será todo un casanova con las mujeres.- presumió James con soberbia siendo apoyado por Sirius.

-Y si le gustaran los hombres.- preguntó Remus para ver cómo reaccionaban.

-¡MI HIJO/ AHIJADO NO SALDRÁ CON NADIE HASTA LOS 40! ¡ES DEMASIADO PURO Y PERFECTO PARA ESTAR CON NADIE!- gritaron James y Sirius a la vez mientras Lily se reía por lo exagerados que eran, aún quedaba tiempo para que llegara a eso, lo único que ella esperaba y deseaba era que quien quiera que fuera su pareja lo quisiera y protegiera.

Por otro lado Lord Voldemort se imaginaba como el pequeño Harry sería sepultado por tantas almohadas siendo tan pequeño le causaba gracia.

 **Dejé vagar mi mirada por la habitación dándome cuenta de que había una puerta blanca, que seguramente daría al baño, unos pufs de pinta bastante confortable, un armario empotrado de un marrón muy suave al lado izquierdo de mi cama y una mesita de noche de color negro con dos cajones al lado derecho.**

 **Antes de intentar investigar más apunté a los postes dejándolos de color negro, luego las sábanas las dejé de verde con una tonalidad algo oscura y las almohadas de color plateado, los pufs de rojo oscuro, el suelo de tarima clara nuevamente, las paredes de verde claro y la puerta del baño de madera clara igual que el suelo.**

 **Quedé satisfecho al ver mi trabajo, por lo que me dirigí al baño, entré al cuarto y vi el espectacular jacuzzi que había en allí con unas ganas inmensas de estrenarlo, pero me contuve porque todavía tenía muchas cosas que hacer, más tarde podría meterme, tenía más días para hacerlo, además no sabía cómo saldría el agua, obviamente tendría que ser gracias a la magia, pero no sabía si habría hechizos para crear agua o algo así.**

 **Viendo que allí solo tenía que cambiar las paredes y el suelo me decidí por ponerle un verde esmeralda para la pared y el suelo igual que en las otras estancias. Me di la vuelta cogiendo al Nundu que parecía estar hambriento entre mis brazos viendo como Shadow y la lechuza se acurrucaban en mi cuello y bajé otros escalones sin saber qué esperar, cada pieza me asombraba más que la anterior.**

-Esos sí son lujos y no otra cosas, este Harry si sabe cómo se debe vivir.- dijeron a la vez Fabián y Gideon alucinados de cómo le estaba quedando "la casa".

-Como se nota que no está acostumbrado a ello, si hubiéramos estado vivos podría haber apreciado las maravillas de la mansión familiar Potter.- soltó James tristemente al ver como su hijo se ilusionaba por cosas como esas cuando debería haberlo tenido todo desde el principio y no vivir como lo había estado haciendo.

 **Al llegar a la tercera habitación contemplé el salón de reuniones que contaba con una pista de baile y una mesa aún más grande que la de la cocina rodeada por más sillas, una alfombra redonda se situaba en el centro de la sala y una elegante chimenea de ladrillo rojo y marrón quedaba en una esquina.**

 **La mesa, las sillas y el suelo los hice igual que en la cocina, la alfombra la puse de un verde bosque con las esquinas negras y las paredes también de verde, pero esta vez un verde mucho más claro.**

 **Miré nuevamente mi entorno complacido por mi trabajo, aunque ya me encontraba un poco cansado por estar cargando a los tres animales y por las compras del día anterior, así que dejé al Nundu y a Shadow en el suelo diciéndole a este último que estaba cansado de cargarles que por favor se moviese por sí mismo, Shadow no se molestó por lo que seguí descendiendo en mi baúl.**

 **Al llegar a la siguiente habitación, la biblioteca, miré encantado las estanterías enormes con unas escaleras de madera que llenaban dos de las cuatro paredes, en la pared de enfrente se encontraba el que sería mi escritorio con una silla. Me percaté de que los libros que había comprado estaban situados en las estanterías, pero no estaban ordenados.**

\- ¡Vaya! Ese es el sueño cumplido de Lily y Remus, una biblioteca propia, ¿no crees Cornamenta?- opinó Sirius viendo como los ojos de los mencionados se iluminaban ante la mención de dicha biblioteca.

-Son nuestros propios nerds, así que déjalos ser Canuto.- respondió James riendo de ese par.

\- ¿A quiénes les decís nerd, neandertales?- exclamaron a la vez Lily y Remus mientras les golpeaban en la cabeza causando risas en la sala.

 **Puse el suelo del mismo color que siempre, el escritorio lo hice de ébano, en honor a mi varita y las paredes las puse de un verde turquesa. Viendo que no había nada más a lo que tuviera que añadirle color dejé a Shadow y al Nundu jugando mientras que yo iba, con la lechuza sobre mi hombro, a las estanterías y empezaba a ordenar los libros según la materia a tratar y luego clasificándolo de más básico a más avanzado, si coincidían en temática y dificultad lo ordenaba por orden alfabético.**

 **Tardé bastante en colocarlos a la perfección viendo que tenía en total 37 libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, 25 de Transfiguración, en los que algunos trataba de animagia y otros sobre metamorfos y sus orígenes, 23 de encantamientos, 34 de animales mágicos, 28 de Pociones, 19 de Runas mágicas y otros 19 de Aritmancia, 13 de Historia de la magia, 10 de idiomas, 8 de Reino Unido mágico, donde te explicaban las normas mágicas, las familias sangre pura y las diferentes instituciones existentes y de magia negra eran 16 de Historia de la magia negra, los 5 que había cogido de rituales oscuros, 17 de pociones oscuras, 30 de hechizos oscuros y cómo crearlos, 15 de Transfiguraciones oscuras, 9 de Criaturas oscuras, 7 de tradiciones y festividades oscuras y 14 sobre hechizos oscuros para la mente, algunos centrados en Oclumancia y Legremancia. Por supuesto muchos de esos temas no me los había comentado Priscob, pero no sería malo tener los libros e ir informándome poco a poco.**

 **Sabía que muchas personas serían incapaces de leerse todos esos libros en toda su vida, pero yo era un hábil y apasionado lector que siempre tenía más y más ansias de conocimiento, por lo que para mí esa inmensa cantidad de libros no era suficiente, aunque era consciente de que tendría que conformarme por el momento, pues no podría volver al callejón Diagon en un tiempo.**

 **No quería volver llamar la atención más de la que ya la había llamado, es decir, no había pensado fríamente mientras realizaba mis compras porque no era muy normal que se dijese que un niño pequeño fuese solo por ahí comprando tantas cosas tan caras, por lo que me quedaría con lo que tenía y volvería mucho más tarde para terminar mis compras, mientras tanto aprendería todo lo que pudiera sobre el mundo mágico y sus costumbres y me quedaría con mis familiares intentando reducir el tiempo que tuviera que permanecer en presencia de los sucios muggles.**

-"El conocimiento es poder".- pensó Lord Voldemort al ver que Harry pensaba lo mismo y hacia todo lo posible para entender el mundo mágico y ser el mejor como él hizo una vez cuando abandonó ese asqueroso lugar, al cual volvió para reducirlo a cenizas y que no quedara ni rastro de su existencia. Sabía cómo se sentía Harry y entendía muy bien lo que iría a hacer ya que él, había pasado por lo mismo hacía ya muchos años.

\- Por lo menos hace el intento de entender nuestras costumbres y tradiciones, no como esos asquerosos sangre sucia.- espetó Theodoro con asco ante el simple pensamiento de muggles.

\- Si hubiera una escuela para niños que le enseñaran ese tipo de cosas no pasarían, ellos no son como nuestros hijos no están enseñados de casa viene al mundo mágico con sus ideas y costumbres lo cual hace que tengamos que acabar destruyendo nuestra forma de vida por ellos. Deberían ser enviados al mundo mágico para renovar la sangre y así nos evitaríamos ser descubiertos por los muggles porque tarde o temprano pasara y será como en la edad media incluso peor.- refuto Morticia Zabini ante lo dicho por Theodoro puede que pensaran cosas parecidas pero los métodos no eran los mismos ella podía ver más allá de sus narices no como otros.

 **Miré mi reloj tras descansar unos minutos y vi que iban a ser las 11 de la mañana, me había tardado bastante ordenando todos mis libros, pero había merecido la pena, ya que cuando quisiera venir a leer alguno de mis preciados libros me sería mucho más fácil localizarlo que si lo hubiera dejado como estaba.**

 **Finalmente bajé los siguientes escalones con el Nundu y Shadow siguiéndome y llegamos al compartimento de la sala de pociones, esa era la sala más pequeña de todas, pero aun así era colosal a comparación de lo que estaba acostumbrado.**

 **Rápidamente cambié el color del suelo y puse las paredes de un azul cielo en el techo y el verde que recordaba haber visto en mis ojos en el resto de paredes. Cogí la daga que antes se encontraba sobre la mesa y bajé viendo que mis animales empezaban a tener demasiada hambre, al menos esa la impresión que me daba a mí.**

 **La sala de duelo tenía una pared en la que podría dejar armas y mi varita y en el centro de dicha sala se hallaba una plataforma negra con muñecos sobre esta. Sin pensármelo mucho cambié el color del suelo y puse las paredes de un rojo no muy fuerte, pero tampoco muy claro y al fin llegué al último compartimento.**

-Por lo menos parece que intentara aprender a defenderse, eso es bueno uno nunca sabe quién es amigo o enemigo, por eso ¡VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE!- gritó Alastro al ver como el joven Potter se preparaba para lo peor.

-Espero que Harry tenga cuidado con el entrenamiento, después de todo sigue siendo un niño.- espetó Narcisa ante su decisión de tener una sala de duelos.

 **Ojeando ese compartimento vi que todo lo que había comprado para mis familiares estaba allí, por eso me acerqué rápidamente al centro, que era donde se encontraba todo, y saqué la comida para lechuzas.**

 **Mi pequeña lechuza se abalanzó a comer casi desesperada, haciendo que quisiera golpearme la cabeza por entretenerme tanto en la biblioteca cuando tenía todo el día para acoplarme a mi baúl, el cual por dentro parecía una verdadera mansión.**

 **Cogí también la comida para el Nundu (que consistía en un pedazo de hueso con bastante carne) y se la dejé en el suelo para que también se alimentase, el Nundu se lanzó hacia la carne y empezó a desgarrarla con una fuerza impresionante, era evidente el motivo por el que los magos temían a esa especie viendo que mi Nundu era un cachorro me pregunté cómo sería al convertirse en adulto.**

 **Ya que los dos animales estaban ya ocupados cogí la jaula de las ratas para que Shadow también se alimentase, no le había preguntado si se alimentaba todos los días, pero no pensaba que fuese a molestarle.**

 _ **-Esspero que disfrutess de la cacería Sshadow.-**_ **Dije abriendo la jaula mirando como una de las ratas se intentaba escapar, pero para desgracia de la rata Shadow no se lo iba a permitir, iba a ser algo divertido verle cazar por primera vez.**

 _ **-Graciass maesstro, dejaré que sse esscape un poco para que ssea máss divertido.-**_ __ **Comentó** __ **Shadow siseando divertido por los inútiles intentos de escape de su presa.**

 **Mientras que todos los animales comían cambié el techo recordando como se encontraba el día anterior el cielo, haciendo que de verdad pareciera que estaba en el exterior, para el suelo me imaginé que me encontraba en un prado lleno de flores y hierba, para mi grata sorpresa vi que la hierba que crecía y las flores eran verdaderas. Dudaba mucho que algún día dejase de maravillarme por mi magia, era increíble.**

-Espera a estar en Hogwarts mi pequeño Harry, será como el hogar que debiste tener con nosotros, espero que pases tan buenos años allí como lo hice yo.- dijo Lily observando a sus amigos, con ellos se sentía segura y querida, puede que muriese, pero su hijo seguiría vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba.

\- Una vez que la pruebas no puedes dejarla y cuando te la quitan sientes como si la mitad de tu alma se fuera con ella, espero que eso nunca te pase a ti Harry.- susurró para sí mismo Hagrid recordando como empezó Hogwarts con ilusión, pero por culpa de Voldemort fue sentenciado y su varita rota, con la ayuda del director había conseguido recuperar algunos fragmentos y colocarlos dentro de un paraguas, pero el ministerio nunca le dejaría tener varita otra vez, casi le habían impedido tener una cuando se enteraron de que era mitad gigante, pero de nuevo gracias a Dumbledore él había podido ser un estudiante de Hogwarts.

 **El resto de paredes no sabía de qué color ponerlas, así que hice como en el suelo, imaginé un bosque, apunté a las paredes y vi que aparecían los árboles, aunque por supuesto sabía que estaba en mi baúl todo parecía tan real que me sentí relajado casi de inmediato.**

 **Aprovechando que todos seguían alimentándose me dediqué a colocar la comida de mis mascotas en una de las esquinas, la jaula de la lechuza en otra y volví a sentarme en el césped pensando en el nombre que pondría a cada animal.**

 **Tras darle muchas vueltas me incliné por llamar a la lechuza Akira, que en japonés significaba claro, brillante o alegre, y al Nundu Nekus, un nombre que recordaba haber leído en una novela hacía unos meses.**

-Unos nombres muy originales, se ve que quiere mucho a sus familiares.- comentó Alice al ver cómo Harry se interesaba por el bienestar de sus animales.

 **Cuando vi que todos habían terminado de comer me acerqué a ellos con la daga sujeta fuertemente entre mis manos para que no se resbalase y les cortase sin proponérmelo.**

 _ **-¿Maesstro ya ess la hora?-**_ **Me preguntó Shadow más ansioso que antes, si era posible incluso superar ese nivel de entusiasmo.**

 _ **-Ssí Sshadow, ess la hora.-**_ __ **Siseé pasando con destreza la daga por mi mano izquierda, no tenía motivos para quejarme por un simple corte puesto que las palizas que había recibido de los muggles me habían hecho insensible ante gran parte del dolor físico** **.** _ **\- Acércate Sshadow.-**_ __ **Ordené queriendo que él fuese mi primer familiar, ya que gracias a Shadow había descubierto la verdad sobre mi pasado y mi identidad y además había conseguido un reto mayor del que me pudiese suponer las clases entre los muggles.**

 **Shadow se arrastró hasta poner su cuerpo entre mis piernas siseando cada vez más contento e impaciente.**

 **Acercando la daga a su resbaladizo cuerpo me fijé en qué parte podría dañarle menos y corté con rapidez para evitar que el dolor fuese más intenso, aún habiendo sido tan cuidadoso Shadow siseó protestando por el dolor e incluso abrió la boca como si fuera a morder algo, pero no me hizo nada.**

 **Antes de que Shadow fuera a alterarse más pegué nuestras heridas intentando distraerle y entonces lo sentí.**

 **Fue como si mi sangre, mente, alma y cuerpo se hubiesen sincronizado en un segundo y vuelto uno con Shadow, podía sentir perfectamente en mi interior todo lo que él sentía e incluso su magia pulsaba en el interior de mi pecho, al mismo tiempo pude sentir parte de mi magia rodeando el cuerpo de Shadow permaneciendo allí.**

\- Lo logró.- masculló histérica Molly al escuchar como Harry había realizado perfectamente el ritual, ¿cómo un simple mocoso podría haber algo así cuando a ella al primer intento falló y no le dejaron hacer más?, por eso no tenía ningún familiar, aunque sus hermanos sí que tenían eso hacía que hirviera de celos, ella era una gran bruja y no sabía qué había fallado, aunque sabía que era especial, Dumbledore se lo dijo al traer al mundo a sus hijos.

\- ¡ESE ES MI HIJO/AHIJADO/SOBRINO!- gritaron James, Sirius y Remus orgullosos por el logro que había conseguido Harry el primer familiar siempre era el más fácil y el más especial aunque si podría tener más familiares era más difícil pero sería una pasada pensaron los 3 a la vez.

 **Reí eufórico, nunca había sentido algo tan intenso, placentero e inefable. Iba a volverme loco por la cantidad de sensaciones que estaba experimentando en mi cuerpo. Si así era con un solo enlace no sabía cómo sería capaz de soportar esas mismas sensaciones dos veces más.**

 **Cuando, después de unos minutos, me encontré a mí mismo más controlado le dije a Shadow que se pusiera alrededor de mi cuello por si acaso Nekus o Akira se descontrolaban al cortarles, después de todo ellos eran animales y podrían seguir sus instintos, aunque me fiaba más de ellos que de cualquier humano.**

 **Me pregunté cómo sería de diferente hacer la unión con Nekus y Akira, no sabía si tenía que hacer lo mismo que con Shadow o no, después de todo no me había leído todavía los libros de rituales mágicos y tampoco le había preguntado a Shadow más al respecto**

 _ **-Maesstro, como elloss todavía no tienen nombre tieness que decir "Yo Harry te nombro a ti" y el nombre al missmo tiempo que unass sus cortess.-**_ __ **Me explicó Shadow adivinando mis pensamientos, no le cuestioné el motivo por el que sabía lo que me preocupaba, después de todo el vínculo hacía que compartiésemos nuestras mentes y demás, era evidente que sabría todo de mí a partir de ese momento.**

\- Y encima sin haber leído ni un libro, aprendió solo por lo que le dijo esa estúpida serpiente.-continúo Molly incrédula ante lo que leía.

-Por lo menos la serpiente sabe lo que dice y mi hijo no dudaría de ella, ¿porque debería?, fue ella la que le enseñó el mundo mágico, no quiere dañar a mi hijo y confío en él.- espetó Lily enfadada con el descaro de Molly hacia su hijo y su familiar.

 **Asentí volviendo a cortarme la palma al ver que ya estaba cicatrizando por efecto de la daga , al acercarme a Nekus le corté cerca del lomo uniendo nuestras heridas cuando vi que rugía dolorido mientras murmuraba.-Yo Harry te nombro a ti Nekus.- Al terminar de hablar experimenté de nuevo la misma maravillosa sensación que antes, solo que en esa ocasión fue incluso más intenso porque mis familiares también se vincularon entre sí gracias a mi magia, era indescriptible y mágico en todo el sentido de la palabra.**

 **Cuando pude normalizar mi respiración y superar el cansancio que empezaba a invadirme volví a realizarme un corte en el mismo lugar y con cuidado rocé la daga sin ejercer demasiada fuerza en la lechuza diciendo.-Yo Harry te nombro a ti Akira.- Y esa última vez fue como una explosión de sentimientos y magia, todos estábamos vinculados entre nosotros y compartíamos mi magia.**

 **En ese punto me encontraba extasiado, pero muy extenuado por la sangre que había perdido, la magia que les había cedido a todos y por no comer desde el día anterior. Cuando me estabilicé, puesto que me había mareado viendo incluso doble, salí lo más rápidamente que pude de mí baúl, mis familiares también salieron conmigo, ellos ya estaba satisfechos por poder cuidarme y me hablaban en mi mente mientras se pegaban a mí.**

-ES IMPOSIBLE TIENE 3 FAMILIARES ¿QUÉ TAN PODEROSO ES ESTE NIÑO?- gritaron varios mortífagos y miembros de la orden del fénix asustados por el potencial del niño.

-¡LO CONSIGUIÓ!- gritaron los merodeadores mientras se abrazaban y vitoreaban por Harry.

-¡ESE HARRY COMO MOLA, SE MERECE UNA OLA!- continuaron los gemelos empezando a bailar siendo seguidos por los merodeadores, a excepción de la rata.

-Ese es mi pequeño, bien hecho. Siempre supe que podrías hacerlo.- murmuró Lily con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se limpiaba una lagrimita que bajaba por su mejilla, estaba orgullosa de su hijo, hiciera lo que hiciera, pero esto demostraba que sería el gran mago que siempre supo que sería.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore se revolvía en su asiento y apretaba los dientes, ¿cómo ese moco pudo conseguirlo si él que era considerado el mago más poderoso había sido incapaz de enlazarse con Fawkes porque este le rechazó? ¿Hasta dónde llegaría su poder?, no lo sabía, pero tendría que eliminarlo lo antes posible.

Por otro lado Lord Voldemort se cubría con su mano la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, había sospechado que Harry lo conseguiría, pero aun así el niño se las apañaba pasara sorprenderle con cualquier cosa que leía acerca de él.

 **Me tumbé en la vieja y desgastada cama en la que siempre había dormido, dándome cuenta con desgana que podría haberme quedado descansando en el baúl, pero no podía pensar correctamente con el caos que ahora era mi mente.**

 **Suspiré sintiendo un repentino dolor en las sienes y cerré los ojos para dormir un poco y ver si de esa forma se me pasaba aquella molestia, ya bajaría más tarde a comer, muchas veces me habían castigado sin comer durante dos o tres días, no iba a morir por saltarme unas cuantas comidas.**

 **Shadow, Nekus y Akira se quedaron cerca de mí vigilando mis sueños como los buenos familiares que yo sabía que serían, me sentía feliz al ver que no me había equivocado con mi decisión, ahora no estaría solo…**

-¿CÓMO QUE DEJARLE SIN COMER? ¿PERO QUÉ ES ESO? ¡ES UN NIÑO POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN, NO UN MONSTRUO PARA QUE LO TRATEIS ASÍ!- gritaron todas las mujeres de la sala cabreada con los del orfanato al enterarse de las barbaridades que le hacían al pobre Harry.

Mientras los mortifagos pensaban que por eso los muggles debían ser exterminados, hacía daño a sus propios niños cuando en la sociedad mágica se valoraban mucho, puesto que en esos días el número de niños registrados había ido disminuyendo, encima con la guerra morirían más y para colmo la mayoría de sangre puras nacían siendo más débiles que algunos sangre sucias como Lily, por no hablar de las habilidades perdidas durante generaciones que se recuperaban con mestizos como Nimphadora Tonks, siendo tan cuidadosos y protectores como eran con sus descendientes les hervía la sangre al leer ese tipo de tratos.

 **Desperté sintiéndome más fresco que antes, había sido un sueño corto, pero reparador y ya no me encontraba tan fatigado, aunque sentía un hambre voraz, lo cual era bastante comprensible viendo que el día anterior tampoco había hecho una comida decente a parte del desayuno, la comida del orfanato había sido el mismo caldo con pan al que estaba sobradamente acostumbrado.**

 **Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vi fue a mis tres familiares vigilándome a mí y a la puerta, me pregunté si alguno habría llegado a dormir. Les sonreí haciendo que, como consecuencia, ellos se acercaran a lamerme o a picotearme en caso de Akira, por suerte no aplicó demasiada fuerza con su pico.**

 **Miré el reloj de mi muñeca viendo que eran las 13:45 y me cambié de ropa al ver el rastro de sangre en la manga de la camisa y en parte del pantalón. Resoplando me cambié a otros pantalones grises y una camisa barata que abrigaba de mala manera, así que decidí ponerme la chaqueta gris que había pertenecido anteriormente a otro niño, por lo que todavía me quedaba algo grande, pero me calentaba mejor que la fina camisa.**

 **Tras terminar salí de la habitación con Akira en el hombro porque todavía era muy pequeña para aprender a volar y no la dejaría ir andando y que cualquier estúpido muggle la dañase, y Shadow y Nekus arrastrándose y andando detrás de mí, observando todo lo que nos rodeaba para protegerme de cualquier peligro que hubiera.**

 **Sonreí al sentir los cálidos sentimientos de mis familiares, nunca me había sentido tan querido y cuidado en toda mi vida y ese era un cambio que podía aceptar más que encantado, aunque eso no significaba que quisiera protección por ser débil, más bien se trataba de que por primera vez en la vida mis familiares me hacían sentir amado y que alguien se preocupaba verdaderamente por mí, que ya no estaba solo en un mundo lleno de injusticia e hipocresía.**

Al oír los pensamientos de Harry, Lily se entristecía porque su hijo si fue amado lo era ahora mismo, pero nadie en ese horrible lugar se lo demostraba. Solo recibía desprecio y golpes por ser simplemente un mago, él no tenía la culpa de nada, las circunstancias le obligaron a ser así. Ella no quería ni imaginar cómo hubiera sido si Petunia no lo hubiera dejado en el orfanato, de tan solo pensarlo le entró un escalofrío, podía ver al perfecto títere de Dumbledore morir por una causar que no era la suya. Era cierto que ella y su marido luchaban por lo que consideraban mejor, pero había sido su decisión y su hijo también tenía el derecho de elegir por sí mismo. Si querría cambiar el mundo mágico a uno mejor o mantenerse neutral, por la forma en la que él pensaba Lily creyó que terminaría decantándose por la primera opción y no le molestada, ya era hora de renovar aquella antigua sociedad, manteniendo algunas tradiciones importantes, sus amigos y su marido no pensaban como ella en ese aspecto, era en lo único que coincidían con Dumbledore.

Por otro lado James al leerlo sentía pena por su hijo al ver como desde bien pequeño había conocido un mundo oscuro y lleno de dolor, siendo él mismo quien tuviera que pelear por sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel.

 **Mientras que caminaba tan recto y confiado como podía pretendía contener mi risa viendo a los estúpidos niños muggles intentar huir de allí por mis familiares, por eso no soportaba a los muggles, nos trataban como si fuésemos anormales, nos pegaban y se burlaban de nosotros, pero luego huían como unos cobardes cuando pasaba algo que no comprendían. Todos ellos eran menos que nada, inútiles y desentendidos de lo que sucedía a su alrededor… ¡Qué perdida de espacio más grande suponían!**

 **Ya había malgastado más tiempo del necesario pensando en ellos, aunque hicieran increíbles progresos con la tecnología y la ciencia los muggles seguían eludiendo los aspectos de la realidad que no les convenía, todo por la negación y el temor a lo que no podían controlar.**

 **Por supuesto esa terquedad suponía una ventaja para mí y me encontraba muy satisfecho por eso, a su debido tiempo esos muggles no sabrían lo qué les habría golpeado, porque no dejaría escapar a ninguna de esa escoria después de todo lo que había sufrido y que no quería recordar, haría que todos pagasen el haberme tocado un solo pelo.**

-Parece que alguien piensa igual que tú Morticia.- comunicó Theodore con burla ante lo que había insinuado el mocoso Potter.

-Bueno por lo menos uno de los dos tiene cerebro en esta sala y, ¿adivina qué?, tú no eres uno de ellos Nott, así que cierra el pico y haz algo mejor que incordiar porque incluso un niño pequeño puede ver más allá de sus narices, eso le da ventaja sobre un sangre pura como tú, aunque se trate de un mestizo.- espetó Morticia con sarcasmo ante la burla de Theodore.

-No es mi culpa que tu sangre no sea tan pura como la mía, después de todo un súcubo solo sabe de una cosa, ¿no?- repuso Theodore lascivamente a Morticia ya que era sabido que los demonios súcubos utilizaban a las personas para el sexo para nutrirse de su energía como simples parásitos.

-Ya basta, estos asuntos los resolveréis luego no aquí, ¿está claro?- exclamo Lord Voldemort con frialdad arto de la pelea que tenían Nott y Zabini siempre era lo mismo.

 **Calmando mi sed de venganza y sangre entré al comedor y me senté en mi puesto habitual, apartado de todos los demás huérfanos. Comí lentamente para que luego no me doliese el estómago, aunque me moría por comer más cantidad, sabía que no habría más raciones, así que me controlé y me comporté con mis impolutos modales de siempre.**

 **Al terminar salí y me dirigí al patio para poder tomar el aire con un poco de calma. Me senté apoyado contra un árbol con Nekus en mi regazo, Akira se quedó en mi hombro, parecía agradarle estar allí y Shadow se enrolló en mi brazo izquierdo.**

 **Suspiré alzando los ojos para observar nuevamente el nublado cielo, me sentía tan bien, tan relajado que todavía no podía creérmelo del todo. Nadie había vuelto a intentar acercarse a mí para molestarme con sus ridículos insultos o burlas y tampoco habían vuelto a ponerme una mano encima, algo insólito hasta ahora, anteriormente no había ni un día que no acabase con nuevos moratones, me costaba dejar de pensar que todo esto era un sueño demasiado perfecto.**

-¿Cómo que moratones? Pensaba que con lo de las comidas se pasaban, pero esto... ¿Qué demonios pasa con este centro? ¡Ni siquiera en Hogwarts dejaríamos que pasaran estas cosas, no mientras yo viva!- exclamó Minerva alterada ante la desfachatez de esas personas que se decían profesionales.

Al oír aquello Severus rememoraba los días en los que siempre recibía palizas de su padre, hiciera lo que hiciera, también Voldemort recordaba sus días viviendo en el orfanato y deseó poder atravesar el libro y matarlos a todos por atreverse a tocar un pelo de un niño mágico, pero sobre todo por haber tocado a Harry quien para él ya se encontraba dentro de sus planes, lo tendía de su lado en la batalla.

 **Pasé gran parte del día en el patio, la suave brisa relajaba mis músculos y la combinación de tonos azulados y anaranjados en el cielo resultaba agradable, era un bueno día para desaprovecharlo estando dentro y como había organizado todo mi baúl no tenía nada más que hacer.**

 **Hubiera disfrutado si tuviese escuela por la mañana, pero estábamos en las vacaciones de verano, hecho que me daba dolor de cabeza solo de recordarlo viendo que tendría que compartir más horas con esos ineptos, aunque ahora era todo más llevadero gracias a mis familiares.**

 **Por supuesto podría empezar a leer los libros que había comprado, pero no quería meter demasiada información de golpe en mi cabeza y colapsar, conocía mis límites y tenía que tomármelo con calma.**

 **Rápidamente tuve que regresar dentro porque comenzó a oscurecer y las cuidadoras no dejaban que nadie estuviera fuera a esas horas para no tener más trabajo. Cené cuando fue la hora y volví a mí habitación cerrando la puerta después de que entrasen Shadow y Nekus.**

 **Me metí en el baúl con mis familiares pensando en entrar directamente al dormitorio, al abrir los ojos, que tendría que haber cerrado al concentrarme imaginando la habitación, vi que ya se encontraba en mi dormitorio.**

 **Me acerqué a la cama y me quité la ropa doblándola cuidadosamente para dejarla a los pies de esta. Me metí entre la suave sábana y el colchón ayudando a Nekus a subir cuando me di cuenta de que no podía alcanzarla y les deseé buenas noches mientras que les acariciaba un poco, sintiendo como si estuviese flotando entre nubes por lo blando que estaba el colchón y volví a cerrar los ojos sintiéndome más cómodo que nunca.**

-Espero que aprenda muchas cosas a través de esos libros, seguro que le vendrán bien para entretenerse en el verano.- dijo Arthur para intentar animar el ambiente cargado que había en la sala.

-No debería estudiar, por lo menos no todo el verano, debería disfrutar que dentro de poco estará en Hogwarts y tendrá que demostrar lo que vale, aunque nuestro Harry los machacará a todos.- exclamaron los gemelos siendo secundados por los merodeadores, todos menos la rata que seguía castigada en el rincón por bocón.

-Debería gastarles alguna broma, así sabrían esos niños quien manda.- continuó Sirius apoyado por James que quería ver a su hijo divertirse y no estar todo el día con la cabeza metida dentro de un libro como hacía su esposa y Lunático.

-Deberíais saber que Harry está emocionado por el mundo mágico y querrá aprender de todo lo que haya a su alcance ¿o me equivoco Lily?- respondió Remus mientras veía a Lily asentir, después de todo se parecía mucho a ella en ese aspecto siempre curiosa y deseosa de saber más seria de su parte Slytherin quiere saber de todo.

 _ **/Orfanato muggle, Londres/ /6 años después/**_

 **El tiempo había pasado mucho más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado desde mi quinto cumpleaños, el día en el que había cambiado mi vida al descubrir que era un mago y ahora, seis años después, volvía a ser mi cumpleaños, en esta ocasión era el undécimo y como si se tratase del destino había vuelto a recibir buenas noticias.**

 **Ese día había recibido la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts y me encontraba sumamente feliz, aunque esto no se notase nada más que con unos leves cambios en los mechones de mi pelo y en la tonalidad de mis ojos, que sin mirarme podía intuir por la estática de la magia al rodearme.**

 **Gracias a los libros que había comprado con cinco años había aprendido a controlar mis poderes en gran parte pero, por supuesto, era casi imposible terminar de controlarlo en su totalidad cuando experimentaba emociones intensas.**

 **En esos 6 años había acontecido una serie de situaciones importantes en mi vida, pero por suerte casi todas ellas eran favorables, había algunas que prefería volver a enterrar en el pasado y dejarlas en el olvido para no acabar con el mundo en un ataque de furia, pero ningún recuerdo se iría nunca de mi cabeza, era demasiado consciente de ello, recordaba cualquier cosa que había visto desde los 3 años, mi memoria era demasiado perfecta y, aunque me venía bien almacenar tantos detalles, a veces resultaba ser muy molesto.**

-Vaya ya pasaron 6 años, qué deprisa pasa el tiempo.- suspiró Sirius como si lo hubiera vivido él mismo.

-¡Canuto idiota! ¿Qué te pensabas? ¿Que nos iban a narrar hasta que cumpliera mi hijo 11 años?, nos haríamos viejos aquí.- contestó James con diversión viendo a su mejor amigo.

-Por fin irá a Hogwarts y solo tendrá que ir en verano al orfanato hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.- expresaron todas las mujeres de la sala con alegría ante la partida de Harry a la escuela.

-Parece que dentro de poco tendremos a otro Potter merodeando por el castillo, esperemos a ver dónde acabará.- dijo Minerva pensando en las características de Harry sabía perfectamente dónde acabaría, pero, aunque no fuera en su casa sentía que el joven Potter sería mucho más feliz allí que en toda su vida y esperaba ver si sería bueno en su materia.

-¿Por qué se saltaron hasta pasar 6 años?, es sospechoso.- inquirió Narcisa pensando en lo que le podría haber pasado a Harry en ese sitio.

-Por lo menos dejarán de hablar de esos asquerosos muggles, ya era hora de que pasara algo más mágico ahí.- espetaron los hermanos Lestrange ya aburridos de el orfanato y más interesados en saber el potencial que tendría Harry en Hogwarts.

 **Decidí centrarme en las cosas positivas que me habían pasado: con 6 años me habían puesto en una clase para superdotados viendo que estando incluso metiéndome en el instituto ninguna materia me daba complicación alguna.**

 **Todos los profesores que me habían dado clase coincidían en que era un prodigo, poseía una inteligencia nunca vista y así fue como entré en mi nueva clase siendo el más joven y más inteligente de ella, algo que era evidente para mí incluso antes de entrar, unos sucios muggles no podrían superarme, estaba claro.**

 **Con 7 años me "esforcé" en aprender a utilizar el hechizo Obliviate y utilicé el hechizo en todos los muggles del orfanato para que no recordasen a ninguno de mis familiares sabiendo que si algún mago venía al orfanato y era lo suficientemente poderoso para utilizar la Legremancia se daría cuenta de las cosas que había hecho con mis familiares y eso podría traerme problemas en el futuro, todavía seguía pensando que fue una sabia decisión utilizar aquel hechizo.**

 **A los 8 años Shadow me hizo saber que podría hacerme inmune a la mayoría de mordidas de serpientes si él me inyectaba su veneno y después me curaba con su saliva. No dudé mucho en agradecerle por la información y decirle lo que fuese oportuno.**

-Qué demonios hizo vuestro hijo a esos pobre muggles para tener que usar un Obliviate, esta ya podrido antes de que naciera y si sigue así acabara muy mal.- escupió Molly con asco al pensar en todas las barbaridades que podría haber cometido Harry en nombre de su propia justicia.

-Que alguien calle a esa loca, en serio o yo mismo la tiraré desde la torre de astronomía cuando volvamos, a ver si deja de decir tantas tonterías seguidas.- reclamó Regulus ya cansándose de esa mujer, no sabía cómo su bando la aguantaba porque aquí sabía que Bellatrix ya se hubiera tirado encima de ella a ahorcarla y esta vez la animaría y todo.

-Molly, por una vez en tu vida deja de dar tu opinión porque en serio, cada vez que lo haces decepcionas más a tu marido y a tus hermanos ten un poco de decencia y haznos un favor a todos ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!- exclamó Andrómeda hablando por primera vez, ya que se estaba cansando de todo esto mientras que Narcissa y Bella la observaban y, aunque no lo dijeran, estaban agradecidas con su hermana porque sabían que podría haberla hechizado de formas horribles después de todo no dejaba de ser una mujer Black.

 **El dolor que había sentido había sido algo que incluso superó mis límites, estuve una semana tumbado con fiebres muy altas sin ser apenas consciente de nada, pero conseguí sobrevivir gracias a mi magia y cuando me recuperé seguí con mi rutina lo mejor de todo era que ya era inmune a la gran parte de venenos de serpiente.**

 **Por otra parte me enteré de que si hacía el mismo proceso con Nekus también sería resistente a la mordedura de otros Nundus, entonces gracias al vínculo mental que compartíamos le hice saber a Nekus que deseaba que me mordiese, el proceso fue igual de doloroso y productivo, por muy mal que lo pasase quedé muy satisfecho con los resultados.**

 **Las dos marcas se quedaron grabadas en mi piel, una en la muñeca izquierda y otra en el brazo derecho, pero las consideraba incluso estéticas, no me molestaba permanecer siempre con ellas sabiendo que habían sido provocadas por mis familiares.**

 **Shadow, Nekus y Akira ya habían alcanzado el límite de sus crecimientos, sorprendiéndome bastante, puesto que Shadow medía casi dos metros de largo, Nekus era bastante más grande de lo que había imaginado, su altura era casi tanto como la mía a mis once años y Akira había crecido llegar más o menos a los 20 centímetros de largo.**

-Parece que vuestro hijo salió masoca.- expusieron los gemelos a la vez como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Pero qué tonterías decís? Mi hijo está haciendo esto porque... ¿Por qué está haciendo esto, Lily?- cuestionó James a su mujer ante lo que había leído.

-Debido a que así Harry puede ser inmune a la mayoría de venenos, lo que le sirve por si acaso lo envenenan.- aclaró Lily a su esposo, que parecía que leer le estaba dejando un poquito alelado al pobre.

-Parece que Harry está cuidando perfectamente a sus familiares.- dijo Hagrid contento por como Harry cuidaba de los animales esperaba que fuera bueno en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ya que sabía tratar con animales no muy aceptados socialmente y considerados peligrosos, casi todos salvo la lechuza.

 **Pensando en mis familiares no pude evitar rememorar lo tristes que se ponían cuando tenía que dejarles para poder asistir a mis clases, ya que no podía llevarles, llamarían demasiado la atención si lo hacía, al principio me costó que aceptasen salir al bosque a cazar mientras yo no estaba, supuso un enorme esfuerzo convencerles de que no estaría en peligro, pero al final lo conseguí, no sin tener que escuchar las quejas continuas cabía recalcar.**

 **Mientras que estudiaba con los muggles también iba leyendo todos los libros que había comprado. Al llegar a uno de los libros en particular, el cual trataba sobre la magia elemental y sus posibles orígenes me di cuenta de que podía realizar magia elemental (la cual se consideraba oscura desde hacía unos veinte años), es decir, se trataba de magia relacionada con los elementos. Muy pocos eran los magos capaces de realizar esta magia puesto que formaba parte del núcleo mágico y si no poseías la habilidad desde tu nacimiento daba igual cuan fuertemente lo intentases, no resultaría.**

 **Al principio no sabía porqué poseía dicha habilidad, tardé más de lo que me gustaría reconocer en enterarme, pero luego lo tuve claro al leer un libro sobre historia de los fundadores, en el mencionado libre se hablaba sobre los fundadores de Hogwarts y sus habilidades, eso explicaba muchas cosas.**

 **Yo era el heredero de tres de los cuatro fundadores, por mis venas corría la misma sangre que aquellos poderosos y notables magos, en el libro ponía que todos ellos eran capaces de hacer magia elemental.**

 **Salazar Slytherin había sido capaz de controlar el agua, Godric Gryffindor el fuego, Rowena Ravenclaw el aire y Helga Hufflepuff la tierra, por eso mismo yo podía manipular el agua, el fuego y el aire. Era una verdadera lástima que no pudiese controlar la tierra, pero tampoco era un gran impedimento, existían muchos hechizos que podrían afectar a la superficie sin tener que tratar directamente con el elemento en sí.**

-ESTO ES GENIAL, ¡HARRY ES LO MÁXIMO!-gritaron los merodeadores y los gemelos al saber que Harry era un elemental eso solo se oía en los mitos y leyendas de antaño.

-¡QUE TAN PODEROSO PUEDE LLEGAR A SER ESE MOCOSO!- exclamaron algunos mortifagos al saber que era un elemental.

-"Cada vez eres más y más interesante y valioso para mí, Harry Potter".- pensó Lord Voldemort con interés al saber que ese niño era tan poderoso, con razón el anciano quería acabar con ambos, porque si se unían... enemistarlos, pero parecía que no lo lograría.-"Debería darte las gracias viejo senil, me lo pusiste todo muy fácil, acabó de pensar Lord Voldemort con una gran sonrisa que prometía triunfo.

-"Esto no lo preví, ¿cómo ese mocoso es tan poderoso? incluso más que los fundadores al poseer su sangre parecía que a ese paso iba a ser más poderoso que Merlín si no lo detenía.".- pensó Dumbledore con ira al ver lo poderoso que era siendo aun un simple niño.

\- Ahora entiendo porque podía hacer cosas con el agua y el aire aunque fuera mínimo.- susurro Lily pensando en su infancia mientras Severus llegaba a la misma conclusión que su ex-amiga.

 **Respecto a mis otros libros en la mayoría solo me concentré aprenderme bien en la teoría y hacer mis propias hipótesis, aunque evidentemente había practicado algo de magia con y sin varita, pero no había llegado a practicar la magia no verbal puesto que había tenido muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo para todo.**

Ante ese párrafo todos pensaron en el suceso del capítulo anterior y se quedaron viendo a Lily, ya que si ella lograba realizar magia sin varita cuando estaba enojada qué sería capaz de hacer su hijo si estaba entrenando para ello de forma consciente sería imparable.

 **Tampoco era totalmente verdad que no hubiese estado practicando, lo cierto era que había estado experimentando con diferentes pociones y hasta el momento me había ido bastante bien, había sido casi innato preparar las pociones, mas viendo la cantidad de libros que había leído sobre cómo cortar cada ingrediente de la manera más óptima y otro tipo de consejos que hacían que las pociones fueran mejores y más sencillas a la hora de prepararlas tampoco podría decir que era bueno sin preparación alguna, no era por un casual golpe de suerte. Todas mis habilidades se habían incrementado por mi duro esfuerzo en superarme.**

 **Lo único de lo que podría lamentarme en realidad era de no haber podido volver al callejón Diagon o al callejón Knocktum, ya que no quería llamar otra vez más la atención, porque sabía que sería muy difícil contenerme de comprar todo lo que pudiese necesitar o que me pareciese interesante.**

Ante aquello Severus hizo una leve sonrisa, parecía que el mocoso Potter había heredado la pasión de Lily por las pociones, además de su obvio deseo por saber del mundo que le rodeaba, cada vez lo confirmaba más, podía parecerse al idiota de Potter, pero Harry no era como su padre sino como su amada Lily.

 **Pese a que no había vuelto a acercarme al Londres mágico eso no significaba que no estuviese informado de todo lo que acontecía. Gracias a las cartas mensuales de Priscob tenía una idea general del panorama en la sociedad mágica, pero no había mucha actividad que se dijese.**

 **En las susodichas cartas Priscob me contaba cómo iban mis inversiones (que gracias a la supervisión del duende me había convertido en el mago más rico de Reino Unido y de otros países), después de recibir su carta siempre le enviaba con la misma lechuza un agradecimiento y nuevamente volvía a centrarme en mis estudios y en mis familiares.**

 **El caso era que ese día podría volver nuevamente al mundo mágico y estaba más que ansioso por ello, me preparé concienzudamente vistiéndome con mis mejores ropas, aunque no tuviese mucha ropa buena donde elegir. Me peiné el flequillo de tal manera que cubrió la cicatriz para que nadie me reconociera, ya que me había informado más sobre la antigua guerra contra Voldemort y mi propio papel en dicha guerra.**

 **Llegados a ese punto volví a bufar molesto. De todos los libros de historia de la magia que había comprado uno de ellos era una biografía sobre mi vida, en la que el autor relataba la historia de la familia Potter, el papel de mis padres en la guerra con declaraciones de algunos antiguos compañeros y sus suposiciones de mi paradero.**

-Que sarta de estupideces habrán escrito sobre nosotros.- dijo James mirando a su esposa esperando que no fuera nada malo.

 **Sobre mi madre, Lily Potter, antes Evans, decían que era una hija de muggles y que fue la más brillante de su generación, pero según el pergamino de mi herencia yo sabía que Lily había sido heredera de Ravenclaw y de Slytherin.**

 **Me entraron dudas sobre los orígenes de la que fue mi madre, por lo que había leído todos se pensaban que en realidad ella había sido una asquerosa sangre sucia, pero yo era quien mejor sabía que eso no podía ser cierto.**

 **Intentando averiguar por qué en ningún libro se mencionaba a Lily Potter siendo una bruja sangre pura comencé a investigar en un libro sobre las familias mágicas y al terminar de mirar todas las ramas y familias, tardando más de lo normal por los cruces entre familias, pude hacer una hipótesis.**

 **Podría ser que Lily Evans hubiera nacido de dos squibs, de gente nacida en una familia mágica que no tenía magia, también podría haber nacido de la rama de alguien desheredado, lo que no creía posible porque entonces yo no habría podido acceder a los títulos y las cuentas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw y la última y más probable en mi opinión: Lily podría haber sido adoptada por muggles, tal vez sus progenitores hubieran muerto o decidido entregarla por algún motivo que desconocía.**

-Vaya, parece que en algo se parece a James, no para de investigar cuando siente curiosidad ante algo, y tú Lily eres la curiosidad de tu hijo.- expresó Alice sonriendo a su amiga viendo el interés que ponía Harry en saber más de su madre y demostrar que no era lo que decían en esos libros.

-No son malas teorías, el niño sabe de lo que está hablando, aunque sean suposiciones.- dijo Aberforth ante las respuestas del niño Potter.

 **Esto era lo que más me molestaba de mi fama. ¿Por qué esas personas se atrevían a escribir sobre mí y mi difunta familia si ni siquiera me conocían ni se informaban bien?, ¿cómo podían ponerme el título del salvador mágico si yo realmente no apoyaba a la luz?**

 **Por supuesto era más consciente que nadie de mi juventud e inexperiencia, pero sabía que era un mago oscuro, mi magia pulsaba con desenfreno ante la tentadora magia oscura, no podía ser considerado un mago del bando de la luz, y, por si no fuera suficiente, estaba totalmente en contra de los muggles, en cuanto pudiese los mataría a todos o los esclavizaría.**

Se hizo un silencio en la sala tras aquellas declaraciones hasta que fue roto por chillidos, gritos de protesta, risas histéricas, mofas….

-¡ES NIÑO ES LA EXPRESIÓN DEL PROPIO MAL!, Le afectó cuando Voldemort intentó matarlo y acabó así. ¿Quién dice que no nos matará o esclavizará a nosotros también? - gritaron histéricos algunos miembros de la orden del fénix.

-DEBERÍA HABER MUERTO AQUELLA NOCHE, NO NECESITAMOS A OTRO LORD OSCURO.- gritó Molly y siguió gritando mucho más sobre matar a Harry y qué les pasaría a ellos.

Mientras tanto James estaba flipando ante lo que acababa de leer, ¿cómo podía ser su hijo oscuro, sería por la vida que había tenido?, ¿tan mala había sido para que acabara volviéndose así?, no lo comprendía. Por otro lado Sirius estaba más flipado que James, su ahijado era oscuro cuando él se había alejado de su familia al ser oscura, no sabía porque su ahijado veía algo hermoso o incluso pensara en usarla, era vil y si no tenías cuidado te podía controlar, por muy seductora que fuese, a la larga terminabas perdiendo la cabeza como muchos de sus antepasados.

Remus estaba analizando lo que acababa de oír y no podía recriminarle a su cachorro con la vida que había llevado, además él era un ser oscuro y tenía tendencia a lanzar hechizos grises tirando a oscuros, pero si él era perseguido no imaginaba qué le pasaría a su cachorro. Mientras Lily estaba escandalizada, pero comprendía el porqué lo hacía su hijo y pensaba que su pequeño era más un gris tirando a oscuro mientras ella era un gris neutro, pero aun así lo defendería hasta la muerte no era su culpa sino la vida quien se había encargado de hacerlo así él solo era un sobreviviente de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a ello, si él podía cambiar algo siendo así ella lo aceptaría para bien como para mal.

 **Me había distraído al estar tan metido en mis pensamientos, pero ya había terminado de prepararme y vi que había una sombra en frente de mi puerta, no esperaba ninguna visita, aun así instintivamente cogí mi varita y lancé un hechizo sencillo hechizo desilusionador que había aprendido hacía tiempo sobre mis familiares para que nadie los viera exceptuándome a mí debido al vínculo.**

 **-Harry tienes visita.- Escuché a Angela gritarme con su insoportable voz desde el otro lado de la puerta, tuve que reprimir una mueca de repulsión con mucho fervor. Nunca la había soportado, pero desde que se había vuelto la nueva rectora se había transformado en un dolor de cabeza constante.**

 **Dudaba mucho que aquella visita se tratase de alguna nueva pareja, hacía más de cuatro años que ya nadie intentaba adoptarme y no tenía ningún amigo que pudiese pasar por allí para echarme un vistazo… ¿Quién sería mi misterioso invitado?**

-¡HOGWARTS!- exclamaron los gemelos intentando cambiar de tema ante lo dicho por Harry, ellos si entendían el porqué era así, no era difícil de comprender, seguramente ellos hubieran acabado igual porque que se pensaba su hermana que todo el mundo era santo. Ellos no tenían el núcleo mágico totalmente blanco y mucho menos su hermana o Dumbledore, ellos no intentaban actuar como si lo fuera, no les importaba y ya todos eran personas que más querían.

 **POV: Albus Dumbledore**

 **La calma reinante durante todos esos años me había dejado relajado porque los momentos críticos para poder dominar el mundo siempre eran los comienzos, pero todo se había mantenido estable y por eso me sentía confiado.**

 **Había ido preparando diferentes pruebas para Harry con las que podría comprobar si su magia había mermado adecuadamente gracias a mi hechizo y para poder inducirle a ponerse en peligro para arriesgar la vida por otros así, cuando Harry pelease contra Tom, no dudaría en entregar su vida por el bien común.**

Se empezaron a oír varios murmullos de parte de los mortifagos y de los miembros de la orden del fénix al oír lo que pensaba Dumbledore, por un lado los mortífagos sonreían al ver cómo la máscara del anciano se rompía y como los miembros de la orden del pollo por fin podrían ver lo que por años se habían negado a aceptar, aunque también estaban molestos por lo que planeaba hacer con su Lord y en menor medida con Harry, ya que los niños mágicos eran importantes en la sociedad mágica y como había sido tratado muchos aunque no lo demostraran sentían ira por cómo fue tratado el niño entre ellos Severus y Lord Voldemort que sabían lo que había vivido en carne propia.

Por otro lado los miembros de la orden del fénix se sentían estafados por haber creído a Dumbledore, el supuesto Lord de la luz, era más parecido a un Lord Oscuro, aquel era el que se había enfrentado a Grindelwald no lo parecía. Muchos se cuestionaban el haber elegido ese bando pero no estaban de acuerdo en cómo trataban a los muggles, si fuera diferente podrían haber acabado como mortífagos no siendo enemigos de sus propias familias, amigos, ex parejas…. Molly, sin embargo, pensaba que era necesario y estaba horrorizada de ver cómo muchos, entre ellos sus hermanos, se replanteaban por qué luchaban cuando estaba claro que era para erradicar el mal.

 **Dejé mis cavilaciones a medias cuando vi llegar caminando agresivamente a una Minerva morada por la rabia. No entendía qué la tenía tan alterada como para mirarme tan furibundamente, pero no serían buenas noticias, eso lo tenía claro.**

 **-Albus ¿me puedes explicar algo?- Me cuestionó Minerva rencorosamente mientras dejaba un papel sobre mi escritorio, la miré estupefacto porque el trato de Minerva hacia mí no era el normal en ella.**

 **-Claro mi querida. No sé qué problemas tendrás, pero haré lo posible para aclararlo.- Murmuré apaciblemente, me hartaba de las repentinas las rabietas de Minerva, pero no quería perder a una de mis más fieles y poderosas seguidoras.**

Al oírse aquello muchos de los ex alumnos de Minerva giraron la cabeza discretamente para verla, aunque muchos lo negaran ella había sido justa con ellos. Entonces vieron como su rostro, siempre severo y a veces sin expresión (salvo claro estaba si conseguías hacerla enojar que en eso eran expertos los Merodeadores) había una mueca de enojo y desagrado, pero si mirabas sus ojos podrías ver que había pena en ellos.

-"¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega y no ver o aceptar que no era él mismo o que simplemente nunca fue los que nos mostró?".- pensó Minerva mientras apretaba los dientes con ira por haber sido tan estúpida y no poder haber hecho algo por los que alguna vez fueron sus alumnos o por el contrario haber creído lo que Albus le dijo sobre Tom, alias Lord Voldemort, siempre se llevaron bien, si es que se puede decir así. Él vio potencial en ella y no la trataba como una estúpida, pero prefiero los halagos y mentiras de Albus que ver ella misma la realidad y eso hoy en día la molesta.

 **-¿Cómo es posible que Harry Potter se encuentre en un orfanato muggle cuando tú me aseguraste que lo habías dejado en buenas manos?- Me preguntó elevando la voz tendiéndome frenética la carta.**

 **Me quedé estático ante aquella novedad. Había esperado muchas cosas de los Dursley, pero nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de que hubiesen abandonado al niño en un orfanato, el problema que se presentaba ahora era que el chico Potter podría ser muy diferente a lo que esperaba encontrarme.**

Ante aquello Lily bufo porque era bien sabido por todos que ella y Petunia se llevaban como el perro y el gato desde que pisó Hogwarts, así que le asqueaba ver lo falso que resultaba ser Dumbledore y entendía perfectamente cómo se estaba sintiendo Minerva en estos momentos.

 **-No sé cómo es eso posible mi querida Minerva. Yo le dejé en buenas manos, tal vez pasó algo desafortunado, te puedo asegurar que las personas con las que estaba nunca le hubieran abandonado.- Intenté manipular a Minerva emocionalmente mostrando desencanto y tristeza sabiendo que de esa forma se arrepentiría de haberme hablado así.**

 **-Lo siento Albus, no quería pasarme contigo, pero estaba muy sorprendida y cabreada.- La animaga desvió la mirada avergonzada y yo sonreí suficiente viendo como ella actuaba según lo esperado, después de tantos años su comportamiento era totalmente predecible para mí.**

 **-No te preocupes, yo me encargaré personalmente de instruir al joven Harry.- Sonreí bonachón, tal y como se esperaba de alguien de mi edad, las personas siempre bajaban la guardia ante las sonrisas.**

 **-Me siento más aliviada, gracias Albus por tu intervención, ahora mandaré la carta.- Después de sellar la carta la bruja abandonó el despacho y yo dejé de sonreír.**

Mientras tanto, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Dumbledore fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba –"Maldito libro tenías que aparecer justamente ahora cuando ya íbamos a ganar la guerra, pero bueno esto me beneficiara en un futuro. Porque soy el mago más grande de todos los tiempos y seguramente podré deshacerme fácilmente de este dichoso hechizo y con lo que estoy oyendo podré manipular perfectamente a estos simples peones para que así mi plan resulte, por el bien mayor se realizara sin ningún problema y si llegara a pasar algo lo eliminaré de la ecuación-"acabó de pensar Dumbledore mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su viejo rostro.

 **Suspiré con resignación, tendría que ir a visitar al mocoso para reexaminar la situación y asegurarme de que mis planes no se vieran alterados, no podría enviar a otro profesor, puesto que podrían empezar a sospechar de todos los hilos que había estado movido durante todos estos años, algo desfavorable para mí y mis planes.**

 **Me aparecí desde mi despacho hasta la dirección que recordaba haber leído en la carta del niño. Al observar el centro empecé a tener un presentimiento desagradable, pero decidí ignorarlo pensando que el cansancio debería haberme afectado.**

 **-Buenos días, me gustaría hablar con la directora del centro.- le dije a una de las mujeres que se paseaba por el patio vigilando a los niños más pequeños.**

 **-Claro señor, sígame.- la joven me guió mirándome con una tensa sonrisa hasta llegar a un despacho y tocar la puerta un par de veces antes de entrar cuidadosamente.**

 **Al cabo de unos minutos la muchacha regresó cerrando la puerta apresuradamente. No le dije nada mientras que intentaba disfrutar el sabor de mi caramelo de limón, aquella mala sensación no se me quitaba de encima y empezaba a inquietarme, porque no estaba seguro de qué la provocaba.**

 **-Señor puede pasar, la señora Williams lo espera.- Ante las palabras de la chica asentí sonriendo como siempre.**

 **Entré al diminuto despacho observando mis alrededores discretamente. No podía relajarme porque ese presentimiento que tenía antes se fue agravando con forme pasaba los minutos, ¿pero a que se debía? No había nada fuera de lo normal en el despacho de la directora muggle, todo era aburrido y predecible.**

 **-Buenos días soy Albus Dumbledore.- le brindé mi mejor sonrisa estrechando la mano de la rectora que me miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente porque no había cambiado mi túnica por algo más discreto.- Soy el director de Hogwarts, un colegio para niños especiales, vengo a buscar a Harry Potter.**

Al oír aquello Lord Voldemort sintió un leve escalofrió, ya que recordaba perfectamente que Dumbledore al visitarle en el orfanato había dicho las mismas palabras.

 **-¿Vine a buscar al fenómeno ese?- Preguntó la mujer haciendo que de inmediato reviviese la mi visita al orfanato de Tom, la mujer había reaccionado igual a la otra cuidadora y eso hizo que me sintiera más perturbado, pero tuve que controlarme para ignorar la sensación de familiaridad, todavía no era tarde para redirigir a Harry.- Puede llevárselo, mejor que el chico no vuelva a pisar este lugar.- El desprecio de la muggle era innegable, pero yo no quería descubrir nada más, por mucho que todo fuese tan similar Harry provenía de una familia de magos de luz, no podía compararlo con Tom y su malvada ascendencia.**

Lord Voldemort frunció el ceño al escuchar cómo llamaban a Harry, ¿cómo esos despreciables muggles trataban así a alguien tan superior a ellos en muchos sentidos? Independientemente de que fuera un mestizo, porque él también lo era y nadie se hubiera imaginado lo importante que sería... de todo eran codiciosos y nunca aceptaban que nadie fuera mejor que ellos, aun siendo de su propia especia, puede que le llamaran cruel, pero era innegable que la sociedad se había adaptado a los sangre sucias para complacerlos cuando deberían enseñarles sus tradiciones o simplemente separarlos del mundo muggle, ya que no le extrañaría que volviese a suceder algo similar a la caza de brujas y los magos, por mucho que le costase admitirlo, no veían el potencial que tenían los muggles.

 **-Me temo querida señora que Harry solo permanecería fuera en época lectiva.- sonriéndola "amablemente" intentando despejar mi mente.- ¿Podría mostrarme dónde se encuentra el niño?, me gustaría poder hablar con él.**

 **La señora Williams se levantó asintiendo con la cabeza, me condujo hasta la primera planta hasta detenerse en la habitación que parecía pertenecerle a Harry y tras avisarle al niño de que tenía vista se marchó dejándome espacio para adentrarme en aquel dormitorio.**

 **Entré y me quedé helado al ver al chico. Evidentemente no había estado preparado para verle, no era nada parecido a lo poco que podía haber imaginado.**

 **El niño estaba sentado en la cama con una pose rebosante de confianza y me miraba directamente a los ojos con sus penetrantes ojos verdes del mismo tono que el Avada Kedavra, aquella mirada era excesivamente astuta y llena de sombras que parecían esconder todo tipo de secretos, era demasiado intensa para pertenecerle a un niño de once años recién cumplidos.**

 **Al estar en un orfanato, en los que los niños mágicos solían sufrir abusos, no podía imaginar que el chico se encontrase en aquellas condiciones, es decir, la ropa no era buena en lo absoluto, pero Harry se veía cómodo y regio.**

 **Supe que se me complicaría mucho la vida intentando manipularle, pero no había arriesgado tanto tiempo y recursos en mis planes como para dejarlos a medias por no poder manejar a un simple niño.**

 **-Buenos días, yo soy Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts.- Me presenté sonriendo intentado conferirle a mi tono de voz comprensión y calidez.**

Algunos de la sala al oír cómo eran tratados los hijos de muggles (sangres sucias) o mestizos por aquellos que eran su familia cuando allí en el mundo mágico por desgracia, debido a las guerras había pocos infantes y les enfadaba ver cómo, al realizar magia inconscientemente, eran golpeados o insultados.

Por otro lado, Lord Voldemort fruncía el ceño al oír cómo se presentaba Dumbledore como si fuera esa su casa y seguramente empezarían las manipulaciones y mentiras como había tratado de hacerle con él cuando era joven, esperaba que Harry no fuera ingenuo y viera a través de la máscara de anciano senil que tenía Dumbledore.

Lily tras ir oyendo todo lo que le pasaba su pequeño sentía que su corazón no cabía en su pecho por tanto orgullo, ya que, aún teniendo poco se conformaba con ello, en ese aspecto le alegraba que no fuera como James, pero esperaba que cuando fuera a Hogwarts se diera algún capricho ya que se lo merecía.

 **POV: Harry Potter**

 **Furia, ira, cólera, rabia… Cualquier palabra se quedaba corta para expresar la vorágine de sentimientos conflictivos que me recorrían. No confiaba ni lo más mínimo en aquel anciano canoso de ojos azules.**

 **Las leves contracciones de los músculos en su rostro me permitían saber que aquella aparentemente genuina sonrisa era fingida, lo cual no me extrañaba sabiendo lo vil que podía llegar a ser aquel decrépito mago.**

 **Tenía miles de motivos para recriminarle a ese "señor" su presencia en mi habitación, uno de ellos y el que más le molestaba era el sello que había restringido mi magia por cuatro años, pero recordé el impacto que tenían las primeras impresiones en la gente (y yo necesitaba que me viese como un niño cortés e incapaz de hacerle daño ni a una mosca), por lo que me controlé, por fortuna a tiempo, y sonreí educadamente.**

Alguna gente de la sala dejó salir un largo suspiro que habían estado conteniendo para ver cómo reaccionaría Harry ante Dumbledore y no se habían equivocado, que actuaría como lo estaban haciendo sus padres en lo que llevaban leído.

Lord Voldemort estaba complacido de poder escuchar cómo iba a comportarse Harry en presencia del anciano, era bueno que controlara sus emociones y no se dejara llevar por ellas.

-Ya está actuando como un verdadero sangre pura.- murmuró Morticia con una sonrisa satisfecha al ver el comportamiento de Harry e imaginando cómo los planes de Dumbledore se irían cayendo como una pila de naipes, no podía esperar a ver qué haría en el futuro Harry.

 **-Encantado de conocerle señor. La carta de Hogwarts me llegó hace un rato, señor.- Sonreí como de costumbre intentando ignorar los ojos entrecerrados con sospecha del anciano, tenía que fingir no darme cuenta de nada.**

 **-Me alegro mi niño, venía a proporcionarte cualquier tipo de ayuda o consejo que pudieses necesitar.- No había estado ni cinco minutos con él y ya me estaba empezando a desesperar aquel falso tono de preocupación y ese rostro de abuelo afectuoso.**

 **-Se lo agradezco señor, pero no creo que sea necesario, no necesita preocuparse por mí, yo puedo cuidarme solo y usted tendrá mucho trabajo por delante.- Respondí cortésmente, aunque me di cuenta de que en mis movimientos había mostrado una leve presunción que no pude detener a tiempo.**

 **-Entiendo, bueno aquí tienes tu boleto para coger el tren de Hogwarts, nos veremos allí.- Repuso el director con un tono de voz entristecido y sus ojos obnubilados por el "pesar". ¿Dónde habría aprendido a actuar? ¿Acaso el director no se daba cuenta de que estaba arrugando el ceño? Antes de que pudiese pronunciar palabra alguna sentí a Nekus restregarse contra mi pierna y retuve mis movimientos y le pedí a Nekus que se detuviese para no perder mi concentración.**

 **-Nos vemos allí. Gracias por todo director, ha sido muy amable.- Me despedí formalmente poniéndome en pie e inclinándome en muestra de respeto ocupando toda mi paciencia para no destrozar mi "personaje".**

-Me alegra que Harry supiera cómo era Dumbledore en verdad porque seguramente hubiera caído ante la fachada de anciano preocupado.- comentó Frank algo pensativo por cómo podrían haber sido las cosas si Harry no supiera la verdad.

-Habría caído igual que nos pasado a todos nosotros.- contestó en voz baja Alice a su marido.

-No todos se dejaron influenciar por el viejo….- espetó Gideon mirando de reojo a los mortifagos.

-Ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que la mayoría pasaba por alto.- finalizó Fabián apoyándose en su hermano observando juntos a los mortifagos.

-No me gusta nada pensar en los 7 años que tendrá que estar Harry cuidando sus espaldas ante Dumbledore.- dijo Sirius preocupado por lo que le pasaría a su ahijado siendo secundado por James y su loca imaginación.

-A no ser que Harry acabe por estar con su carácter y tire a Albus de la torre de astronomía acompañado de múltiples hechizos desagradables.- contestó Remus con sorna al imaginar la idea siendo apoyado por Lily, que sonreía divertida por aquel comentario.

\- El niño es estúpido, ¿quién querría ser cordial con el viejo tonto?- dijeron a la vez Crabble y Goyle mientras se reían de forma estridente.

-Más tontos y no nacen, me apiado de sus madres.- comentaba Regulus siendo oído por sus primas que se reían ante de lo dicho mientras Severus y Lucius buscaban paciencia ante la idiotez de este par.

 **POV: Albus Dumbledore**

 **Nunca, en todos los años de mi vida, había sentido una impotencia comparable a la que me consumía en ese momento. Aquel niño había sido tan natural, elegante y educado deshaciéndose de mí que no podía seguir insistiendo o podría descubrir mis verdaderas intenciones para con él.**

-NARANARANARA.- gritaron los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores mientras sacaban la lengua y ponían un dedo bajo sus ojos haciendo una mueca graciosa todos salvo Remus que era el más "serio" de todos y menos infantil, aunque apoyara a sus amigos.

Muchos de la sala intentaban contener la risa antes las payasadas de este grupo, otros, sin embargo, no lo logran, entre ellos los mortífagos, ya que encontraban muy divertido ver la frustración en la cara del anciano.

Por otro lado Lord Voldemort suprimía, con éxito, las ganas de reír locamente al ver la frustración en los ojos del anciano mientras que Bellatrix se reía locamente como cabía esperar en ella.

Minerva observaba divertida junto con Aberforth la mueca que estaba en la cara de Albus llevaban demasiado tiempo conociéndolo para no saber que estaba conteniendo las ganas de comenzar un buen berrinche, en cambio Moddy anotaba mentalmente lo fallos de su viejo amigo para no hacerlos si querían eliminar a las amenazas deberían ser desde el principio sin fallas.

 **Como dirían los muggles me había quedado como si un jarrón de agua fría hubiese volcado sobre mí. En mis planes no había concebido que aquel chico sería tan difícilmente influenciable, sabía que estando las cosas como estaban no podría usarle como quería, así que llegaba el momento de usar uno de mis muchos recursos.**

 **De momento solo me quedaba esperar que el chico Weasley, Ronald (al que había engatusado prometiéndole riquezas) pudiese acercase al último Potter para estrechar lazos y distraerle de estudiar, así Harry no podría sobresalir y poco a poco caería en mis manos.**

-¡COMO QUE ÚLTIMO RECURSOS!, ¡NO TRATES A NUESTROS SOBRINOS COMO SIMPLES PEONES VIEJO SENIL!- gritaron a la vez muy enojados los gemelos Prewett lo cual era raro nunca nadie los había visto enfadados y para ser sinceros no era una vista muy bonita de presenciar.

-¿Qué estáis diciendo par de idiotas? ¡Es un gran favor que le hacemos a Dumbledore!, mis hijos harán grandes cosas si le siguen y llegarán muy lejos.- comentó muy entusiasmada Molly después de haber golpeado a los gemelos en la cabeza como quien no quiere la cosa.

-NO, NI SE TE OCURRA PENSARLO MOLLY.- espetó Arthur muy enfadado por cómo su mujer quería utilizar a sus hijos como si nada, el tenia más dignidad y esperaba que sus hijos hubieran aprendido de él y no de su madre, aunque oyendo como su hijo menor haría eso por riqueza le dolía en el alma podría ser que no fueran ricos, pero esperaba más de su hijo, se sentía decepcionado y seguro ese sentimiento solo crecería a lo largo de los libros siendo acompañado por sus cuñados.

-Arthur querido, ¿no lo ves?, si ayudamos a Albus podremos estar en buena posición y tener más dinero para nuestros hijos además de regodearnos con gente que sea de nuestro nivel demostrando lo que valemos.- comentó Molly mirando maravillada ante la idea a su marido y a sus hermanos, los cuales la miraban como, si la estuvieran viendo por primera vez, como si una venda hubiera caído de sus ojos y observaban horrorizados lo cambiada que estaba, no podían reconocerla.

Su hermana pequeña, su mujer se había convertido en esto, todo fue mentira desde el principio, ella sabía cómo era Arthur con el trabajo que había elegido pensó que todo mejoraría estando en familia pero parecía que la heredera de los Prewett no había cambiado desde que ingresó a Hogwarts hacía ya mucho tiempo. Cuando le dijo que no le importaba, que estando juntos todo mejoraría y no necesitaba nada más, hecho que hizo que la mirara de otra forma cuando había estado saliendo con otra persona hace ya tiempo haciéndola reconsiderar ser más que amigos.

 **No tenía demasiadas esperanzas en aquel niño, por lo que esperaba que la nacida de muggles, Hermione Granger, fuese de mayor utilidad. Ella era mucho más inteligente, sin embargo se le notaba unos aires grandeza que ni ella misma podía sostener, en más de una ocasión al conversar con ella se jactaba de lo mucho que había leído y aprendido, pero no podía ver que estaba siendo utilizada.**

 **Tampoco ella era demasiado confiable, el único recurso que me quedaba era poder influenciar a Harry yo mismo una vez llegase al colegio, allí podría tenerle más vigilado y desarrollar nuevos planes para volverle sumiso ante mí.**

Lily al oír aquello se sintió asqueada porque una niña hiciera todo eso para su beneficio, era rastrero, se parecían en algunos aspectos, pero se alegraba de no ser como esa niña "Hermione Granger", en cierta forma le recordaba algo a Petunia por lo de considerarse demasiado inteligente y tener un aire de grandeza entorno a ella, aunque sentía pena por ella porque su pequeño Harry no caería ante las trampas del viejo, ya que era demasiado inteligente. Por otro lado, estaba más que asqueada con todas las tonterías que salían de la boca de Molly y sentía pesar por Arthur y los gemelos Prewett que no se merecían nada de eso, ella daría lo que fuera por tener unos hermanos como ellos y sentía que Molly no se los merecía en absoluto.

Minerva al oír las barbaridades pensó en cómo podrían hacer sus futuros alumnos algo así, solo por lograr riqueza, fama, más libros… todo eso para destruir a un niño, a Harry, él cual ella esperaba que demostrara su valía y cambiara esta sociedad para mejor, esperaba que incluso pudiera influenciar en su yo del libro y que como dicen los jóvenes "sacara su cabeza del culo y dejara de lamerle las botas a Albus" y pensara por sí misma como no hacía desde hacía años, tan ensimismada en que Albus era lo solución a los problemas, cuando, en realidad, muchos de estos habían sido provocados por su egoísmo y ansias de poder.

 **POV: Voldemort (Tom Ryddle)**

 **Me sentía insólitamente animado, a pesar de no haber recuperado todavía mi cuerpo las circunstancias empezaban a volcarse a mi favor haciendo que tuviese esa infrecuente actitud positiva, incluso yo mismo me asombraba por mi buen humor, pero todavía tenía sentimientos humanos en mi interior por mucho que me negase a demostrarlos o dejar que me dominasen, seguían allí presentes.**

-Y pensar que tiene sentimientos humanos quién lo diría.- murmuró un miembro de la orden del fénix con gracia.

 **El caso era que finalmente había sido capaz de poseer a un mago incauto y poco experimentado que se encontraba por un viaje en busca de conocimientos. Normalmente no hubiese tenido en cuenta a un mago tan poco sobresaliente, pero en su alma aquel chico tenía grandes ambiciones y unos oscuros deseos que nunca había mostrado y ese fue el motivo por el que aproveché la oportunidad ofreciéndole la posibilidad de hacerle poderoso si me permitía asentarme en su cuerpo. No supuso reto alguno el convencerle, por lo que desde ese momento el chico se desvivió por cumplir las órdenes de su maestro, mis órdenes.**

-Pobre hombre, tener que ser poseído por… ¡puaj horrible!- comentó Dedalus Diggle asqueado por lo que había oído.

 **Por si no fuera suficiente buena noticia el poder volver a encontrarse en un cuerpo humano, aquel chico era profesor de Hogwarts y ese mismo año le habían ofrecido ser profesor de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), puesto que había querido ejercer en el pasado (para enseñar a los niños la ventaja de las artes oscuras para poco a poco ir cambiando la visión de la sociedad mágica) y me fue negado por el viejo loco, el maldito Dumbledore.**

-Van a tener a Voldemort como profesor de DCAO, esto es irónico.- comento Andrómeda no muy asustada porque veía como Voldemort parecía más interesado en ver el potencial en Harry y eso lo distraería de hacer cualquier cosa a los demás alumnos, eso esperaba porque como se le ocurriera hacer algo a su hija sabría de que era capaz la mayor de las hermanas Black.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?, ¡Ese monstruo va a estar cerca de nuestros hijos!- grito Molly asustada ante lo que les podría hacer a sus hijos.

-Merlín, Morgana y los 4 fundadores que no le pase nada a Neville, sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero prefiero que el señor oscuro se centre en Harry y deje en paz a mi hijo aunque eso me haga muy mala madrina, ante todo primero está mi hijo y luego los demás, lo siento Lily.- pensó Alice suplicando a quien fuera porque su hijo estuviera bien.

-Como se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo a mi hijo/ahijado/sobrino.- murmuraron los merodeadores esperando cualquier cosa para actuar y defender a Harry.

 **Sabía que el chico Potter empezaría ese año Hogwarts y yo estaría allí para observar a mi adversario. A decir verdad no tenía muchas expectativas en aquel chico, estaba convencido de que sería el tipo Gryffindor tontorrón viendo que sus padres también habían pertenecido a aquella casa y habían ofrecido sus vidas como si fueran unos héroes.**

 **Dudaba mucho que el niño supusiese nuevamente una complicación a mis planes, solo tendría que averiguar el motivo por el que no había podido acabar con él al ser un bebé para evitar cometer el mismo error.**

Por otro lado, Lily observaba a Voldemort con interés, había estado atenta ante los leves cambios en el rostro, casi impasible, de Voldemort, pero había visto furia cuando su hijo había sido tratado en el orfanato o cuando Dumbledore había hablado con Harry, ella esperaba que sus suposiciones fueran acertadas y que Voldemort cambiara su interés en matar a Harry por tenerlo de su lado, siendo sincera podría haber estado de acuerdo con Voldemort en algunos aspectos, pero matar a gente inocente, sobretodo hijos de muggles o mestizos no le parecía el camino a seguir. Si, en una guerra hay bajas, pero ella creía que había otros métodos y pensando en ello sabía que su hijo acabaría de ese lado, para bien como para mal.

Todos los mortífagos están extasiados por saber que su Lord había logrado controlar un cuerpo y que no tardarían en volver a la acción, porque quien sospecharía del profesor contratado por Dumbledore.

-Ese mago inútil, no es digno de portar a nuestro Lord pero mejor el que algún animal inmundo, si yo pudiera mi Lord le ofrecería mi cuerpo, podría hacer lo que quisiera, soy suya hasta mi último aliento.- dijo Bellatrix como si estuviera diciendo la verdad más clara del universo siendo apoyada 100% por Barty, el cual pensaba lo mismo, lo hubiera dicho él, pero Bella se le había adelantado.

Mientras tanto Lord Voldemort cavilaba sobre lo que acababa de oír.- Es mi oportunidad de ver como es el niño Potter o ver sus habilidades en clase aunque sea en un inmundo cuerpo de un mago tan inútil como para dejarse poseer.

 **POV: Harry Potter**

 **Avancé por el caldero chorreante evitando que se vislumbrase la cicatriz escondida bajo mi flequillo agradeciendo que incluso Tom, el tabernero, me hubiese reconocido como el curioso niño que vino de compras y no como Harry Potter, lo que hacía mucho más sencilla mi tarea de caminar entre la muchedumbre sin destacar. Como lo único que la gente no conocía era mi apariencia estaba seguro siempre que tuviese cuidado y no dijese mi apellido no destacaría demasiado.**

-Bueno la gente es idiota porque vamos Harry es la copia exacta de Cornamenta con los ojos de Lily-flor.- comentó Sirius con gracia al ver como su ahijado quería pasar desapercibido al igual que su madre, en cuanto a Cornamenta le hubiera encantado esa fama aunque claro no por la muerte de nadie.

-Sirius te advierto, vuelves a llamarme Lily-flor y te prometo que dormirás en la caseta del perro cuando nos visites.- dijo Lily mirando retadoramente a Sirius para ver si decía ese horrible sobrenombre.

-No cuentes con que te hará caso Lily es Canuto, no le pidas que haga algo que no sabe hacer.- comentó Remus con gracia mientras James se reía de su amigo.

-Para amigos como estos para que necesito enemigos.- murmuró Sirius por lo bajo.

-Pues ya sabes debemos comunicarle a Quejicus que se largue, ya que no es necesario si se le echara de menos fue bueno mientras duró.- contestó James con sorna ante lo dicho por su hermano del alma.

 **Primero entré en Gringotts para hablar con Priscob y ver si me podía aclarar las dudas que tenía con respecto a mi linaje, no quería tener ninguna interrogante, aquella era la mejor oportunidad para terminar de descubrir la verdad y no iba a desaprovecharla.**

-Buscando secretos y resolviéndolos como todo un buen Merodeador.- pensaron James, Sirius y Remus recordando mejores tiempos, antes de saber la verdad sobre Pettigrew.

-Siempre metiendo la nariz en cosas que no debería saber, igual que sus padres.- pensó Dumbledore frunciendo el ceño.

 **-Buenos días.- Saludé educadamente al primer duende que me encontré libre.- Deseo hablar con Priscob.- El duende asintió con reconocimiento, ya que Priscob me informó de que les había advertido al resto de sus compañeros que un cliente muy importante podría llegar en cualquier momento y si preguntaba por su nombre tenían que llevarlo directamente a su oficina.**

 **-Por supuesto señor, venga.- Recordaba el camino hacia el despacho, pero le seguí por cortesía.-Puede entrar.- Cuando se despidió me giré a mirar la puerta y toqué para avisar de mi llegada.**

-Ante todo buenos modales, eso siempre es bien visto cuando interactúas con los duendes.- comentó Emilia oyendo detenidamente la conversación que se llevaba a cabo.

-Ahora sabremos por qué ese sucio mestizo está relacionado el gran Salazar Slytherin.- murmuraron molestos los Carrow.

 **-Buenos días Priscob.- Saludé entrando en la oficina para, segundos después, acabar sentándome en la silla. Priscob asintió y se quedó callado esperando a que yo hablase.- Me gustaría poder sacar mi árbol genealógico para saber más sobre mi linaje.**

 **-Entiendo Harry, el proceso es casi igual al de la herencia, coge esta daga y vierte 3 gotas de sangre.- Al tenderme la daga la reconocí de inmediato como la que usé la vez anterior, viendo que ambos papeles dependían solo de mi sangre no había problema en usar cualquier tipo de daga.**

 **Tras cortarme dejé que tres gotas cayeran en el pergamino observando los trazados que empezaban a dibujarse formando letras y símbolos por sí mismo. Cuando terminó recogí el pergamino buscando el nombre de Lily y sonreí con superioridad al ver que Lily Potter era hija de un heredero perdido de la línea Slytherin llamado Sorvolo Philius Gaunt y de Arabella Jane Sellers otra descendiente de la rama Ravenclaw no conocida, por lo tanto yo era un sangre pura y mi madre también lo fue. Todos estaban equivocados en todo cuanto se refería a mi madre y yo había tenido razón desde el principio.**

 **Priscob al observar la prueba me comentó que hasta ese momento él tampoco había entendido cómo era posible que yo fuera heredero de unas casas supuestamente sin descendencia desde hacía décadas o siglos.**

Ante aquella gran revelación, James soltó de golpe el libro, cuando este tocó el suelo empezaron a oírse gritos que inundaron toda la sala.

-¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS?-gritaron sorprendidos los magos de la orden del fénix.

-¿ESTO ES BROMA?- gritaron algunos de los mortífagos.

-¡ESTO ES ALUCINANTE, EXTRAÑO, PERO ALUCINANTE!- gritaron los gemelos Prewett y los merodeadores luego de estar unos minutos sin habla.

-Bienvenida al club de los traidores a la sangre Lily.- comentó Sirius para tranquilizar a Lily de que no cambiaría de parece por sus orígenes, que se lo dijeran a él, por llevar sangre Black él no dejaba de ser quien era y Lily le había acepto todo, así que el haría lo mismo.

-Esto es interesante, líneas de las que se pensaba que no había descendientes, mira tú por dónde Lily.- siguió Remus dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su mejor amiga mientras pensaba en miles de ideas ante este nuevo conocimiento, ya que su amistad con Lily no se rompería ante nada, estaría ahí para ella como ella lo estuvo al descubrir su licantropía.

-Bueno esto no cambia lo que siento por ti, si eso es lo que estás pensando en esa preciosa cabeza tuya mi Lily, te quiero más si puede ser por ser simplemente tú en toda tu existencia.- dijo James abrazando a su mujer por detrás mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza.

-¿COMO ES POSIBLE, QUE ESTO HAYA PASADO?- gritaba Molly horrorizada de pensar que Lily tenía la sangre de ese monstruo en ella al igual que Harry, pero al pasar los segundos esa sensación de horror se transformaba en una de asco por haber estado cerca de Lily, haber pensando en que sus hijos fueran amigos…. De tan solo imaginárselo le entraban arcadas y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, no le extrañaba ahora para nada que Harry fuera como estaba saliendo en el libro después de todo llevaba la sangre de un mago tan infame como lo había sido Salazar Slytherin.

-Molly deberías saberlo mejor que nadie has traído a este mundo a 6 niños y que no sepas como ocurrió, se nos ocurre que le dejas a Arthur hacer todo el trabajo.- comentaron con guasa los gemelos Prewett, porque en serio ellos habían pensando en mil hipótesis y esta no parecía nada rara algo loca y descabellada pero por ello no menos perfecta, además Lily seguía siendo ella misma no era como si se hubiera transformado en una Lady Oscura solo por tener esa sangre en sus venas.

-Chicos por favor.- dijo un Arthur todo rojo ante lo que habían dicho sus cuñados. Mientras se oían risas de fondo ante lo dicho por lo gemelos además del cabreo de Molly eso era un plus para todos.

 **-Le agradezco lo que ha hecho hoy por mí.- Dije mucho más que complacido al comprobar mis hipótesis.- Puede escoger dos objetos hechos por su raza que se encuentren en mis cámaras en compensación.**

 **-Eres muy amable Harry.- Vislumbré la codicia en los ojos de Priscob, pero eso era lo que había estado esperando. Al tratar tantos años con Priscob sabía que la única manera de asegurar su lealtad hacia mí sería comprándole de esa forma hasta que ya no fuese necesario ofrecerle nada más, aun así siempre le recompensaría por la ayuda que me había proporcionado.**

 **-Me llevo el pergamino si no es mucha molestia.- Informé educadamente, aunque me daba igual si se negaba, me lo iba a llevar de todas formas por si lo requería en algún momento, cuando vi que asintió lo guardé en mi mochila y me despedí porque tenía que empezar a hacer mis compras.**

 **Paseé sin prisas por todo el callejón comprando todos los libros y materiales que pedían en la lista y algunas cosas extra para entretenerme, después me acerqué a la tienda de animales siendo atendido de inmediato por el vendedor, quien al reconocerme me trató como si fuera de la realeza, cosa que podría ser verdad en el mundo mágico, ya que yo era la persona más rica de Reino Unido y tenía seis asientos en el Wizengamot, aunque de eso me enteré poco después de descubrir mi herencia gracias a una de las numerosas cartas de Priscob.**

-Con eso Harry podrá cambiar el mundo a mejor, ya que sabe cómo es el mundo, un lugar frío y oscuro que no tiene compasión por los débiles, solo los fuertes sobreviven. Espero que no olvide sus raíces, de donde viene, para hacer un futuro mejor más brillante y prometedor para todos tantos magos como criaturas oscuras.- pensó para sí mismo Evan Rosier al ver cómo Harry sería una gran influencia para las nuevas generaciones y para el mundo en sí.

 **Rápidamente compré todo lo necesario para sus familiares y me dirigí a Madame Malkin, una vez allí pedí que me hicieran un guardarropa completo y que me cosiesen las túnicas para Hogwarts a medida.**

 **Después de tomar mi talla y empezar a coser me senté en un banquillo estando tan inverso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que pasaron algo más de dos horas hasta que, finalmente, la bruja me dijo cuanto le debía y salí tras guardar todo (lo que parecía un fondo de armario para años) en el baúl y pagar.**

 **Iba a regresar al orfanato de nuevo, pero al pasar frente a la tienda de Ollivander pensé que sería importante y sensato que me comprase otra varita, utilizaría la nueva normalmente y mi preciada varita, la cual sentía como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo, la guardaría para otro tipo de casos, para que nadie pudiera reconocerla, rastrearla, quitármela ni rompérmela.**

 **Entré a la tienda notando el ambiente algo polvoriento y estudié mi alrededor con aire crítico sintiendo mi piel hormiguear por la cantidad de magia presente allí, por lo que me sobresalté un poco cuando, de la nada, escuché al que sería el señor Ollivander llamarme por mi nombre dándome la bienvenida diciendo que me había estado esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, me puso inquieto que conociese mi identidad tan fácilmente, pero decidí no preguntar nada.**

 **Estuve más de media hora probando varitas hasta que encontré una que se acopló a mí con facilidad, haciendo saltar chispas de varios colores (plateado, verde y negro), esta varita no era tan afín a mi magia como mi varita de siempre, pero era seguro que podría trabajar con ella de todas formas.**

 **Al señor Ollivander le brillaron los ojos con asombro y entendimiento, parecía como si acabase de resolver el gran misterio de su vida. El vendedor me dijo que era muy curioso que mi varita, de acebo y pluma de fénix, fuera la hermana de la varita de Voldemort cuando él fue quien me hizo mi cicatriz.**

 **Yo también encontré ese detalle bastante curioso e interesante, sobre todo porque admiraba a Voldemort más que a nadie por todos los logros que había realizado en la guerra, aunque no dije nada que pudiera ser comprometedor o volverme en mi contra. En este mundo incluso las paredes tenían orejas y no quería revelar nada sobre mis tendencias hacia la magia oscura y su bando.**

-Bueno Garrick es muy curioso sobre todos los tipos de hechizos que hay en su mundo y no es de extrañar que se fije en Harry a ser el único superviviente de la maldición asesina.- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Dumbledore mostrando a los demás su conocimiento, aunque para muchos innecesario e inútil. -¿Quién demonios es Garrick?- dijo Mundungus Fletcher mientras se hurgaba la oreja. -Es el nombre del señor Ollivander, imbécil.- dijo Andrómeda mirándolo con asco ante tal acción mientras le pega en la cabeza, no podía comprender cómo ese sujeto era parte de la orden del fénix si por cómo era había veces que dudaba que supiera sumar dos más dos y saber la respuesta correcta. Mientras tanto Voldemort seguía mirando a Lily desde esa gran revelación minutos atrás, además de preguntarse el significado de las varitas gemelas, lo cual buscaría una vez finalizara todo esto además de sentirse halagado e intrigado ante la admiración del chico Potter.

 **Me despedí tras pagar intentando ignorar la forma casi maniática con la que me seguía mirando. ¿Qué clase de criatura sería en realidad? Era demasiado intuitivo para ser humano, tendría que ser un mestizo con elfo o algo por el estilo.**

 **Habiendo comprado ya todo lo necesario para empezar mi primer curso en Hogwarts me marché tras despedirse de Tom y volví al orfanato sin demasiadas ganas que se dijese. Las cuidadoras y los niños se alejaban de mí como si estuviese contagiado por la peste, pero no le di ni la menor importancia, mejor para mí que esos seres inferiores no se involucrasen en mi vida.**

 **Me adentré en mi baúl, eliminé el hechizo que mantenía sobre mis familiares y comprobé que toda la ropa que había comprado se encontraba en el enorme armario de mi habitación y me tumbé en mi enorme cama inmóvil contemplando el techo sin tener particular interés en hacer cualquier cosa, solo deseaba entrar a la escuela y saber en qué casa estaría por los próximos siete años.**

 **Estaba convencido de que entraría en Slytherin, por mi gran astucia y fuerte ambición, o en Ravenclaw, por mi ansias de conocimiento y mi pasión por la lectura, esas eran mis opciones más seguras, aunque las dos opciones trabajan para mí prefería quedarme en Slytherin por las conexiones que podría tener con los futuros herederos sangre pura, podría moldearlos a mi gusto y después utilizar sus influencias.**

 **Dudaba mucho que fuera a quedar en Gryffindor porque, aunque fuese valiente y en ocasiones me revelase contra las injusticias, era mucho más precavido y tenía un intenso instinto de supervivencia para ir haciendo el héroe a lo loco.**

 **De Hufflepuff ya era imposible decir algo, no tenía lealtad alguna hacia nadie que no fuese yo mismo o mis familiares y no dudaría en pisotear a cualquiera que se topase en mi camino, era totalmente incompatible con aquella casa.**

-De pensar que mi hijo no entre en mi casa es raro. Siempre pensé que al tener hijos entrarían en mi casa como todos los Potter salvo algunos que entraron en otras casa, si llegara a decir algo se que Lily no me lo perdonaría por nada del mundo. Pero soy su padre y quiero que siga mis pasos, que no acabe como Voldemort, un ser sin escrúpulos o un nuevo Lord Oscuro porque sé que mi hijo no sería uno más de sus mortifagos, que hubiera pasado si no hubiéramos muerto ¿el sería así o puede que no?, pero esa incógnita siempre estaría allí y lo mataría lentamente al ver como su pequeño hijo poco a poco dejaba de ser lo que él había deseado para ser algo más oscuro y malévolo que el mundo nunca podría soportar.- pensó James con pesar al poder vislumbrar el futuro que les esperaba ver.

-Mi hijo, mi pequeño bebé, todo está bien puedes ir a cualquier casa ellas no definen quién eres, puedes llegar a ser mucho más, sé que romperás esos estereotipos impuestos por el mundo mágico en las casas, sé que verás el verdadero poder de la gente y la juzgarás por ello y no por su origen, aunque eso no esté tan segura. Solo espero que seas feliz con el camino que has elegido trazar, que no mires atrás y pienses en lo que podrías haber hecho mejor o cambiar porque eso no resuelve nada, solo puedes hacer una cosa seguir hacia delante con la cabeza bien alta y si te tropiezas que se que lo harás pero también sé que te levantaras mucho más fuerte que antes y cambiaras las cosas para mejor porque más mal no pueden llegar a estar. Es tu decisión, tu sueño y yo siempre estaré ahí contigo aunque no me puedas ver esperaré el día que seas muy viejo para volvernos a encontrar y que me cuentes toda tu vida tanto para bien como para mal.- pensó Lily secándose discretamente una lagrima que caía por su mejilla.

Por otro lado, Sirius y Remus tenían pensamientos similares a sus amigos, Sirius pensaba similar a James y Remus pensaba similar a Lily.

-Creo que Harry haría bien en ir al Slytherin, ya que podría ser más aceptado y no le tratarían como un aprendiz a Lord Oscuro, además está claro que si fuera a otra casa se merendaría a cada estudiante por cómo es él, también mientras más lejos de la influencia de Dumbledore esté mejor o al final Harry le maldecirá con cualquier hechizo, solo echándole un poco de imaginación lo que sería capaz de hacer con mucha motivación y ansias de venganza por quien le llevó a estar donde está ahora.- pensó Narcisa al imaginar posibles escenario donde Harry acabara con Dumbledore tan solo al entrar por la puerta del gran comedor.

-Haber sido criado por muggles y traer esa inmundicia a la gran casa de Salazar Slytherin aunque tenga sangre de nuestro fundador además que no intente parecerse a un sangre pura ya que sigue siendo un mocoso que debería haber muerto a manos de mi Lord, pero por otro lado esto me da la oportunidad de demostrar mi valía al ya no estar el Lord Oscuro seré libre de mostrarle al mundo el legado Borack con toda su furia y poder que hará retorcerse a esos traidores a la sangre y asquerosos sangre sucias que solo infectan el aire por donde pasan.- pensó Maloum Borack con una ligera sonrisa ante el posible paraíso de muerte y destrucción que podría ser aun si no estuviera su Lord.

 **Me puse de lado entrecerrando los ojos pensativo, tenía la sospecha de que se me escapa algún dato importante, era un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado y no me agradaba en lo absoluto, no era una persona conformista que se dejase llevar por la corriente, no. Yo era demasiado analítico para contentarme sin haber pasado cualquier situación bajo mi rigurosa y exhaustiva investigación.**

 **Leyendo tantos libros de historia como había lo hecho sabía que uno de los peores fallos de la humanidad, ya fuesen muggles o magos, solía ser la confianza ciega en sus propias habilidades despreciando o ignorando las del adversario.**

 **Si comenzabas una guerra pensando que ya tenías todas las batallas ganadas acababas confiándote y cometiendo errores estúpidos, por eso opinaba que era una necedad y descuido total no realizar planes de contingencia como medida de seguridad, por muy débil que pareciera el enemigo había que analizar el proceder de este para poder realizar una estrategia en la que se explotasen sus puntos débiles con las menores pérdidas posibles.**

 **Suspiré deseando que se acabasen de una vez las vacaciones de verano para poder empezar con las clases. Estaba demasiado ansioso para tener que esperar casi dos meses y sabía que eso no era bueno. Cogí un mechón de mi pelo y vi que estaba amarillo, sabía que ese color expresaba mi entusiasmo por todas las posibilidades que se abrían ante mí.**

 _ **-Sshadow voy a dormir un poco, me avissass ssi ocurre algo.-**_ **Dije tapándome con las sabanas al sentir mi piel algo fría al tiempo que Shadow se acurrucó a mis pies al lado de Nekus y Akira se colocaba protectoramente sobre mi cabeza.**

 _ **-No te preocupess maesstro, yo vigilaré.-**_ **Shadow seguía tan alegre como de costumbre, no le presté verdadera atención a sus palabras, solo asentí medio adormilado por la calma y distensión que me transmitían Shadow, Nekus y Akira.**

 ***** _ **No os sobreesforcéis.**_ *** Les pedí a mis familiares a través de la conexión no queriendo que enfermasen por mi culpa.**

 ***** _ **Descansa maestro.**_ ***** **Lo último que escuché fueron las voces de Nekus y Akira desearme al unísono y a Shadow regañarme por ser tan "tonto" antes de cerrar los ojos sintiéndome más relajado de lo que podría haber deseado en mi más tierna infancia.**

-Debe contralar más sus emociones sino será muy fácil de leer ante lo que le espera.- dijo Dorcas Meadowes al ver el cambio mencionado del pelo de Harry.

-Esperemos que ya llegue lo bueno y hable de Hogwarts, porque hablar de esos asquerosos muggles.- dijeron Crabble y Goyle asqueados al pensar en oír más de ese sitio.

-Qué pena que no salgamos, hubiera sido muy divertido, pero bueno ahora nuestro Harry va a revolucionar el mundo mágico de arriba abajo, no puedo esperar.- dijeron al unísono los gemelos Prewett ansiosos por ver que haría Harry cuando llegara a Hogwarts, esperaban que no matara al viejo tan solo por entrar por la puerta del castillo, eso le quitaría toda emoción y gracia al asunto.

 **Después de tantos años de impaciente espera por fin me encontraba en la estación Kings Cross, donde tenía que encontrar el andén 9 ¾ para poder dirigirme hacia mi destino, Hogwarts. No estaba muy impresionado, estaba seguro que aquel tenía que ser un andén mágico, tendría alguna clase de hechizos para que los muggles no pudiesen localizarles, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era aguardar y observar por dónde pasaban el resto de niños mágicos, ellos serían los únicos que podrían saberlo.**

 **Me quedé apoyado en un muro con los brazos cruzados con estoicismo, aunque en realidad me encontraba más bien pensativo. Durante el verano había continuado estudiando mis libros llegando a amar todas las materia, sobre todo runas porque no había leído mucho sobre el tema con anterioridad, pero era cierto que me sentía decepcionado por lo escasa que era la materia durante el primer año, había esperado un plan de estudios más estricto, pero tenía que recordar que yo llevaba años estudiando teoría avanzada, para un niño de 11 años que no hubiese estudiado nada seguramente sería suficiente.**

 **Los minutos transcurrieron con un agradable silencio, que solo era interrumpido por los pensamientos de mis impacientes familiares, hasta que divisé a una familia compuesta por pelirrojos que hablaban entre sí demasiado escandalosamente.**

-Si ya salió la alegría de la huerta.- comentaron los gemelos Prewett, pero sin el ánimo habitual, estaban más serios, pero no menos atentos a la lectura, era debido a que querían ver como al no estar ellos en la familia cómo su hermana habría criado a sus sobrinos y esperaban de todo corazón que no hubieran caído ante la figura que representaba el viejo come caramelos de limón y no siguieran el absurdo plan de trabajar en el ministerio y no perseguir sus sueños. Aunque hasta que su hermana no consiguiera una niña sabían que se embarazaría las veces que hiciera falta para ello ese había sido su sueño y su buen cuñado lo cumpliría pasara lo que pasara, su hermana seguía siendo una caprichosa esperaban que al madurar se le pasara pero con el libro habían creído (ingenuos de ellos) que lo haría pero no.

 **La madre, alzando desmesuradamente la voz, le preguntó a la que supuse que sería su hija por el andén al que tenían que ir y la niña le contestó que al andén 9 y ¾, las observé de reojo sin querer que me notasen dándome cuenta de que observaban a toda la gente que pasaba como si esperasen que alguna persona se les acercase. De nuevo la madre preguntó cuál era el andén al que tenían que ir.**

 **Caminé unos pasos distanciándome de ellos pasándoles de largo con un remarcable mal humor, aunque otra parte de mí también consideraba lo divertida que era aquella situación.**

-¡OH, POR MERLÍN! ¡ARTHUR NO ME ÑO PUEDO CREER, POR FIN DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO TENEMOS UNA HIJA!- grito Molly muy entusiasmada mientras se tiraba en bomba hacia su marido (casi le hace un placaje) mientras lo abrazaba, se podía oír cómo le costaba respirar, el sonido de huesos quejarse y ver cómo cambiaba de color. Por otro lado, parecía que estuviera hablando sobre su primer embarazo, pero para ser honestos cuando se enteraba de que serían varones no había puesto tanta energía como ahora como si simplemente hubiera estado esperando una niña y los demás fueran errores o un recordatorio del esfuerzo que puso para que llegara su recompensa.

-Mo…lly…..no….respi…rar…- intentaba soltar Arthur aunque su mujer parecía que en vez de soltarlo lo apretaba más como una anaconda a su presa, una vez la tenía no la soltaba hasta que la devoraba por completo.

-A la séptima va la vencida jajajajaja, tendrás que darle un buen descanso a Arthur por todos estos años de duro servicio, se merece una recompensa…..¡PERO POR EL AMOR DE MERLÍN, MOLLY SUELRA A ARTHUR, QUE LO VAS A MATAR, VAS A COMERTER MARIDOCIDIO!-alababan los gemelos hablando a la vez mientras intentaban separar a la lapa de su hermana de su cuñado que poco estuvo para saludar a la muerte.- ¡ESE ES NUESTRO CUÑADO TODO UN SEMENTAL SEIS NIÑOS Y UNA NIÑA, QUIEN LA SIGUE LA CONSIGUE, TENEMOS QUE CELEBRARLO!- continuaban diciendo siendo apoyados por algunos miembros de la sala que veían con gracia toda esta situación.

-Genial otro Weasley en la lista, se reproducen como conejos espero no tengan más por amor a Slytherin.- susurró Lucius mientras se masajeaba la sien con el ceño fruncido por el cansancio.

 **Estaba completamente convencido de que esos estúpidos estaban intentando atraer mi atención porque yo no debería saber por dónde ir para llegar al andén, pero ahora sí lo sabía porque había visto a dos de los pelirrojos cruzar el muro corriendo, dejando atrás a los otros pelirrojos medio locos.**

 **Era evidente para mí que ellos intentaban juntarse conmigo por la fama o el dinero, porque no había que ser un genio. ¿Por qué la madre preguntaría dónde se encontraba el andén si tendría que haber llevado a sus hijos mayores en más de una ocasión? Dudaba mucho que este cambiase de un año a otro, por lo que al preguntarle a su hija no una, sino dos veces, estaba intentando llamar mi atención para guiarme, ganar con ello mi confianza y así poder intentar manipularme para conseguir lo que realmente quisieran de mí.**

 **Por supuesto ninguno de ellos era consciente de lo tontos que habían sido pensando que me podían engañar con ese pésima tentativa. Hice una nota mental para recordar evitar a esos pelirrojos, total, no quería perder la paciencia por aquellos burdos intentos de manipulación que cualquier persona con más de una neurona habría podido detectar.**

 **Atravesé lentamente la pared, puesto que no iba a perder las formas como los otros dos pelirrojos que corrían como salvajes, y me sorprendí al sentir un cosquilleo a mí alrededor. Aquella era la dulce magia rodeándome, no pude evitar sonreír viendo que era la primera vez que experimentaba una magia ajena a la mía, por fin podía decir que estaba donde pertenecía.**

-¡CÓMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESO!, lo único que estamos haciendo es ayudarlo a encontrar el buen camino hacia el mundo mágico y que no termine juntándose con gente que no deseada, además nos ve como si fuéramos ¡SALVAJES! Nada menos que mentiras, he educado a mis hijos para que sean una buena adquisición para la sociedad, que los gemelos hayan salido como mis hermanos es un problema, pero no algo que se pueda solucionar. Todos acabarán trabajando en el ministerio, es el único trabajo que vale la pena los demás son y serán insignificantes de gente que no ha logrado sus objetivos y tiene que hacer tareas menos importantes para el mundo mágico.- comentaba Molly como quien no quiere la cosa, quejándose de no solo Harry, sino de sus hijos por ser solamente unos niños con sueños diferentes a los de ella, cómo si los fuese a echara o desheredar si no acababan en el ministerio.

-Hicieron lo mismo que nos otros cuando llegábamos a la estación, ¿verdad Gabian?- contestó Gideon pasando de la verborrea que soltaba su hermana cual loca posesa.

-Claro que sí y las bromas que hicimos a todas las casas, ¡menos mal que tenemos un registro de ello Fideon!- siguió la corriente a su hermano, Fabián pasaba de su hermana como si nada.

-Y por ello lo heredaran nuestros sucesores ¡LOS TEMIBLES GEORGE Y FRED WEASLEY PREWETT!- gritaron al unisonó los gemelos Prewett orgullosos de sus sobrinos, ya que eligieran lo que eligieran siempre estarían orgullosos de ellos.

-Más obvios no podéis ser, dais pena ajena, pero no esperaría menos a unos traidores a la sangre cómo vosotros.- dijo Theodore Nott con frialdad al ver el comportamiento tan deplorable que estaba mostrando la madre comadreja mientras que Weasley parecía resignado y avergonzado por dicho comportamiento.

-Menuda panda de interesados que son tus amigos, Sirius no me extraña que Harry prefiera ir con alguien con más clase, además de retirarse sigilosamente de la escena, porque sinceramente ese comportamiento es deplorable para una, diría dama, pero siendo una traidora a la sangre que más se podría esperar de ti y de tu prole.- comentó Regulus sin mucho interés en el tema de las comadrejas, era más interesante torturar muggles que eso.

 **Al llegar al otro lado vi como muchos niños se despedían abrazándose a sus familias entre lágrimas o risas, no les presté más atención que los primeros segundos. No iba a perder mi tiempo mirando aquellas sensiblerías que no me aportaban nada, así que me adentré en el tren y pasé al primer compartimento que vi libre, no quería permanecer todo el viaje rodeado de adolescentes ruidosos y molestos.**

-Ojala pudiéramos haber estado ahí para ti y verte convertirte en un gran hombre.- pensaron a la vez James y Lily con pesar de no poder estar ahí despidiéndose de su hijo mientras se apoyaban uno en el otro para reconfortarse.

 **Cogí mi baúl, que había guardado en mi bolsillo tras haberlo encogido con magia sin varita y de la misma forma hice que se agrandara, me metí dentro del baúl, me puse la túnica del colegio para no tener que hacerlo después y saqué a Akira, decidiendo que ella se podía quedar conmigo para que no me molestasen más por tenerlos a los tres allí encerrados, además Akira no llamaría tanto la atención, bueno sí lo haría porque no era muy común que las lechuzas apenas no se despegarán del hombro de sus dueños, pero sabía que Akira no se separaría de mi ni aunque intentase obligarla por las malas, así que me acomodé en el asiento de tal forma que Akira no se hiciera daño en las alas y empecé a leer un libro sobre animagia que había estado reservando por un tiempo después de comprarlo durante el verano en el callejón Diagon.**

 **No mucho más tarde el tren empezó a entrar en movimiento y yo había permanecido leyendo sin ninguna clase de incidente ni compañía, pero parecía que no podía confiarme tan rápidamente pues justo cuando estaba pensando eso entró un pelirrojo desgarbado, con ropa que parecía barriobajera y con la nariz sucia. Le miré de mala manera al reconocerle como uno de la tribu de los pelirrojos y también molesto porque semejante persona hubiera interrumpido mi tan interesante lectura.**

-UN WEASLEY.- dijeron contentos los miembros de la orden del fénix, si llegara a llevarse bien con Harry sería una buena jugada, aunque unos cuantos lo ponían en duda otros, sin embargo, daban esa idea por perdida desde el inicio entre ellos los merodeadores, Lily, Andrómeda, los gemelos Prewett y Minerva.

-UNA COMADREJA.- contestaron algunos mortifagos con gracia ante la acertada descripción que hizo Harry, algunos incluso se reían disimuladamente por las reacciones del la orden del fénix, ilusos por cómo estaban viendo a Potter despacharía a ese traidor a la sangre más rápido de lo que se dice Quidditch.

-Así entró Ronnie y así se irá, no sabe cómo es nuestro Harry.- dijeron los gemelos Prewett con gracia ante lo leído por James sobre la apariencia de su sobrino, ellos le habrían dejado dinero a Molly y a Arthur después de morir y ese dinero se esfumaría en el aire, está el dinero de la familia Prewett más sus propias bodegas por sus sueldos de inefables (si ellos era no lo pacerían pero como dicen las apariencias engañan, eran maestros de todo y de nada a la vez). No se acabaría hasta que los niños fueran todos mayores ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS OCURRIÓ!, sabían que su cuñado no aceptaba caridad pero era muy bueno guardando el dinero y, aunque no lo pareciera por su cara, muy buen inversor pero en cuanto a su hermana las cosas cambiaban, ella siempre gastaba más de lo que podía permitirse, siempre desde que eran pequeños al ser la pequeña y una hija de la familia pero pensaron que guardaría algo para sus hijos al asistir a Hogwarts, pero se habían equivocado en que lo habrían gastado incluso su cuñado sabría que ellos heredarían su dinero o eso también era uno de los muchos secretos que había estado escondiendo Molly de su marido y de sus hermanos. – Por favor Ron no metas la pata.- rezaron los gemelos si alguna deidad los oía que por favor no dijera nada idiota delatante de Harry o lo mataría.

-¿¡Pero qué modales son esos!?- dijo Molly cabreada ante lo que había leído James sobre su hijo.

-No puedes controlar tus pensamientos, para una vez que Potter dice la verdad.- contesto Barty con gracia ante los pensamientos del niño Potter.

 **-Todos los compartimentos están llenos. ¿Te importa que me quede aquí?- Preguntó el pelirrojo, aunque en su voz se notaba los celos que sentía por mi ropa y por Akira que le fulminaba con la mirada.**

 **-De hecho sí que me importa, es de mala educación entrar tan abruptamente sin ni siquiera pedir permiso y dudo mucho que no quede ningún sitio libre, así que te agradecería profundamente que salieses de mi compartimento.- Repuse mirándole con desdén y aburrimiento, el pelirrojo se puso tan rojo como su pelo por la furia, por lo que tuve que reprimir mi risa de diversión.**

 **Aquel pelirrojo era tan irascible y temperamental que no podría ser otra cosa que un Gryffindor, era divertido meterse con alguien como él, aunque no creía que en realidad fuese particularmente valiente que se dijese.**

 **-Serás…- El pelirrojo iba a empezar a hablar cuando le fulminé con la mirada cortando la patética estupidez que estuviese por decirme, además había hecho un pacto conmigo mismo para mantener un "perfil bajo" para no actuar contra nadie, no quería tener problemas antes de empezar el curso cuando tendría que estar siete años estudiando allí.**

 **-No soy nada.- Repuse duramente mirándole con una ceja alzada.- No soy yo el que ha demostrado su falta de modales y educación al hablar y actuar tan incivilizadamente. Te agradecería mucho que te fueras, no puedo avanzar en mi lectura.- Le comenté fríamente al pelirrojo volviendo a prestarle atención al libro, empezando a hartarme del pequeño idiota, aunque hice un gran esfuerzo para no hablar en ningún momento de forma maleducada o borde, simplemente le había pedido que me dejase proseguir con mi lectura, nada más.**

-¿QUÍEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA DECIRLE ESAS COSAS A MI HIJO?- gritó enfurecida Molly por lo oído, quién demonios era ese asqueroso mocoso intento de Lord Oscuro, mejor que su hijo no se mezclara con esa chusma podrían contagiarle cualquier cosa a su pobre bebé mientras soltaba algún que otro improperio contra Harry y su "INCESARIO COMENTARIO SANGRE PURISTA, YA QUE ÉL NO ERA MEJOR QUE LOS DEMÁS".

-¿Y TÚ QUIÉN TE CREES PARA VENIR A RECLAMAR LO QUE DIGA O NO DIGA MI HIJO?¡INCLUSO LO QUE PIENSA, ES TU HIJO RON EL QUE NO A TENIDO NINGUN MODAL NI EDUCACIÓN PARA INGRESAR EN EL COMPARTIMENTO DE HARRY COMO SI EL FUERA EL REY DEL MAMBO, POR OTRO LADO MI HIJO ES MIL VECES MEJOR EN UNA INFINIDAD DE TALENTOS QUE SI LOS ENUMERARA ESTARIAMOS AQUÍ POR MESES, ASI QUE HAZ UN FAVOR AL MUNDO Y HICERRA ESA CLOACA QUE TIENES POR BOCA!- le contestó gritando una muy cabreada Lily, quién se creía ese intento de madre perfecta para criticar a su hijo cuando ni siquiera podía con los suyos propios primero que viera lo que tenía en casa, que es más fácil criticar que hacer algo por sus hijos. Pero conforme veía como ella se comportaba en la sala sabia que sus hijos al alcanzar la mayoría de edad se largarían por patas de ese lugar y no regresarían por nada del mundo solo visitas esporádicas, porque quien puede aguantar a una mujer así que elige quiénes son sus hijos preferidos y si no son como ella quiere son unos problemáticos sin futuro. Por otro lado, veía que la "madre perfecta" no tendría reparo en hacer con Harry cualquier cosa en sus planes o en los de la pasa andante, pero si se les ocurría hacer tal cosa ella los aplastaría como simples cucarachas en su camino, nadie se metía con su hijo sin graves consecuencias.

Ante aquel altercado se formó un silencio tenso en la sala, donde todos miraban fijamente a las dos mujeres pelirrojas aunque una con más respeto/miedo (Lily) que otra, Alice se llevó junto a Minerva a un lado a Lily y Arthur con Hagrid a otro lado a Molly, para separarlas un poco porque quién sabía lo que serían capaces de hacer con o sin magia.

-Yo apuesto por Lily/Evans.- pensaron todos los de la sala ante tal espectáculo.

 **Continué leyendo ya más relajado cuando el pelirrojo se marchó cerrando la puerta con demasiada brusquedad, pero al menos ahora solo estaba con familiares, quienes me hablaban a través del enlace mientras yo seguía leyendo un poco más sobre los animagos, un tema realmente interesante y que esperaba poder manejar en poco tiempo.**

 ***** _ **Maestro déjanos salir.**_ *** Me pidió Nekus con ansiedad por mantenerse encerrado lejos de mí, bueno no estaba tan lejos como Nekus lo hacía parecer, pero yo sabía que no les gustaba separase de mí.**

 ***** _ **Cierto maestro, así no podemos protegerte.**_ *** Dijo Shadow a través de la conexión, suspiré cerrando los ojos con pesadez mientras en mi mano izquierda mantenía el libro abierto y acaricié a Akira, quien se acurrucaba en mi hombro para que siguiese con las caricias.**

 ***** _ **Lo siento chicos, pero no puedo sacaros hasta que no hable con el director.**_ *** Respondí con desgana porque yo también quería estar con mis familiares y porque no quería hablar con Dumbledore, el loco manipulador con cara de abuelo como bien le llamaba yo en mi mente.**

 **Retomé la lectura tranquilamente, hablando de vez en cuando con mis familiares para que se relajasen dentro del baúl cuando este empezaba a temblar demasiado por los empujones de Nekus y mientras acariciaba a Akira y hablaba con ella para que no actuase tan sobreprotectora como planeaba en Hogwarts.**

 **Fue sumamente complicado porque Akira pensaba que no se pasaba, ella se pensaba que solo hacía lo necesario. A esa conversación se unieron los dos machos y tuve que repetirles en más de una ocasión que no podían atacar a nadie en la escuela (cuando empezaron a hablar de morder a cualquiera que se me acercase) porque sino no me dejarían que tenerlos conmigo, después de decir eso todos se calmaron un poco sabiendo que si me prohibían tenerlos conmigo la situación sería peor para todos nosotros.**

 **-Has visto a un sapo, Neville ha perdido al suyo.- Dijo de repente un chica abriendo el compartimento con una autoridad y tan demandante que no pude evitar pensar en lo excesivamente presuntuosa que era ella, seguro que se creía la mejor en todo lo que hacía, por lo que tuve que reprimir mi mueca de repugnancia, odiaba a esa clase de personas.**

Ante eso Lily rechinó, ¿por qué nadie podía dejar a su hijo en paz antes de llegar a Hogwarts, era demasiado pedir algo de intimidad?, además esa chica por como sonaba le recordaba a cómo podría haber sido ella si no fuera por Severus y eso la molestaba porque leyendo esto sabía que no aguantaría a nadie así, alguien que se creía superior a otros cuando a la hora de la verdad no eran nada más que polvo en sus zapatos y molestias en su camino para llegar a donde uno quiere ir, como en este caso debería haber maldecido a la "mujer perfecta" pero sabía que a lo largo del libro ella diría cosas mucho peores contra su hijo y entonces ni el mismísimo Merlín reencarnado podría pararla de hechizarla, aunque problemas grandes exigen medidas extremas y sabia cuáles utilizaría.- acabó de pensar Lily con una ligera sonrisa un tanto siniestra que puso los pelos de punta a los que habían girado su cabeza ante ese sonido.

-Y decían que no se parecían en nada, esa sonrisa será de familia, esto va a dejarme con pesadillas y posibles traumas.- pensaron algunas personas de la sala comparando la sonrisa cruel de Lord Voldemort con la de Lily y de tan solo imaginarlo la futura de Harry.

 **No estaba mal tener ego y saber que hacías las cosas bien, incluso yo mismo reconocía que era más superior a la mayoría de personas, pero tenía pruebas para demostrarlo y no lo iba mostrando abiertamente, solo cuando la situación lo requería y aun así yo era consciente de mis propios defectos, sabía que no era perfecto, en cambio esta chica no parecía ser capaz de poder admitir sus propios errores.**

 **-Lo siento chica, no es por entrometerme, pero no puedes ir entrando a los sitios como si fueras por tu casa, es bastante brusco.- Sonreí burlón al ver como la chica de los pelos enredadísimos y unos paletones enormes puso las manos sobre sus caderas y me miró con superioridad, aunque se notaba por sus facciones rígidas que nunca había sido regañada y que estaba indignada, no que eso me importase realmente.- No, no he visto ningún sapo.- Volví a leer esperando a que se fuera, aunque interiormente me preguntaba quién querría un sapo como mascota. No tenía ningún prejuicio, pero de verdad me peguntaba qué cosas podrías hacer con un sapo a parte de probar hechizos sobre él.**

 **-¿Qué lees? Ese libro no está en la lista del colegio, yo ya he leído todos los libros y practicado los hechizos y me van muy bien. Por cierto soy Hermione Granger.- Presté más atención a sus palabras, no se suponía que ella pudiese ser capaz de realizar magia fuera del colegio debido al rastro sobre su varita.**

 **Que ella ya hubiese empezado a practicar durante un tiempo solo me hizo sospechar que Dumbledore estaba detrás del asunto, no había otra explicación posible. El viejo le habría ofrecido a la castaña ayuda para practicar por su cuenta a cambio de que ella intentase hacerse cercana a mí para poder controlarme, llegado el momento ese viejo despreciable me las iba a pagar y muy caro.**

-¡Ya está bien, estoy muy harta de esto! ¿Quién te crees para meterte en la vida de MI HIJO? Y encima utilizar a otros niños para tus sucios propósitos pensaba que Voldemort era horrible pero tú le superas con creces ya que el por lo menos va de frente con lo que quiere sin importar lo que piensen de él no como otros.- espetó Lily con frialdad aún sin haberse calmado del todo, porque su pobre hijo tenía que aguantar esas cosas y ella no estaba ahí para defenderlo de todo.

-Lily déjame explicarte.- comentó Dumbledore con carita de pena y una mirada reprendedora hacia Lily.

-¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DIRIGIRTE ASÍ HACIA EL DIRECTOR, MUESTRA UN POCO MÁS DE RESPETO POR TUS MAYORES!- gritó Molly desde el otro lado defendiendo a Dumbledore ya que él sabía lo que hacía todo por el bien mayor.

-¿QUE QUIEN ME CREO? ¡ESO TIENE GRACIA VINIENDO DE TI MOLLY!, ESE HOMBRE ESTA UTILIZANDO A TUS HIJOS COMO PIEZAS DE AJEDREZ Y PARECE QUE TE IMPORTE UNA MIERDA DE DRAGÓN LO QUE HAGA CON ELLOS, SI ASÍ TE CONSIDERAS UNA BUENA MADRE TE APLAUDO PERO EN REALIDAD NO LO ERES NI DE LEJOS ANTES BELLATRIX LESTRANGE SERÍA MEJOR MADRE QUE TÚ. Y YO MUESTRO MI RESPETO A LA GENTE QUE SE LO MERECE Y SE LO HA GANA PERO A ESTA PASA VIEJA NO LE DOY NI LA HORA ASÍ QUE MÉTETE EN TU MADRIGUERA, COMADREJA. Y EN CUANTO A TI DUMBLEDORE SOY EVANS-POTTER PARA TI- finalizó Lily después de haber dejado las cosas claras.

 **-No creo que sea de tú incumbencia lo que lea o no lea, creo que está bastante claro que no eres bienvenida, no deberías estar aquí.- Repuse fríamente viendo a la tal Granger achicar sus ojos con rabia e indignación, como si le hubiera dado una cachetada.**

 **-Eso no es muy caballeroso ni educado.- Ignoré totalmente su tono agraviado. ¡Yo sí que tenía motivos para sentirme ultrajado!**

 **Negué con la cabeza decepcionado por la situación y conmigo mismo. Que aquella chica, que no era nada más que otra asquerosa sangre sucia del montón, se hubiese atrevido a darme lecciones de comportamiento a mí, un sangre pura, hacía que quisiera reprenderla por su desfachatez y sinvergonzonería, pero también estaba frustrado porque sabía que la castaña solo quería alterarme y dejarme en evidencia y si no hubiera podido controlar mi temperamento a tiempo hubiera cometido alguna locura como lanzar un hechizo para silenciarla.**

 **-Querida me parece muy descarado de tu parte decir eso cuando eres tú la que ha interrumpido tan violentamente mi espacio sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. No empecemos a hablar sobre modales si no los practicas, yo que tú evitaría ir por ese camino.- Contesté dejadamente mientras leía.- Nos veremos en Hogwarts.- Me despedí más cortante para ver si, finalmente, la chica entendía que no deseaba su presencia en ese lugar.**

 **Cerré el libro y me tumbé cuando escuché que la puerta era cerrada, de nuevo, demasiado enérgicamente. ¡Por fin me encontraba libre de esas molestias! y ya podría descansar en paz. Esos niños tontos y creídos no tenían nada que hacer contra mí y no lo decía por arrogancia, solo me basaba en los hechos, aunque aun así no los perdería de vista por si decidían atacarme por la espalda.**

 **Ese año parecía que iba a ser demasiado movido, pero haría lo posible por quitarme de en medio cualquier marrón que se presentase y seguir con mi vida y mis estudios, tenía demasiadas cosas pendientes como empezar a descubrir cuál sería mi forma animaga y luego comenzar la transformación.**

 **Noté como él tren se paraba sacándome de mis pensamientos al tiempo que escuchaba una voz ronca llamando a los alumnos de primer año. Con parsimonia me levanté del asiento y me quité las pequeñas arrugas que se podían haber formado al tumbarme, tenía que estar presentable.**

 **Akira había estado descansando en el asiento hasta ese momento, pero al verme de pie aleteó hasta quedar nuevamente sobre mi hombro derecho. La acaricié con aprecio sabiendo que sería imposible que actuase como una lechuza normal y salí del compartimento intentando calmar Shadow y a Nekus recordándoles que después podría sacarles del baúl, cuando estuviéramos en mi habitación.**

 **Bajando del tren pude percibir la considerable cantidad de niños que se encontraban detrás del hombre que nos había llamado, quien parecía ser un semi-gigante. Me posicioné detrás del todo para poder estudiar al resto de alumnos presentes.**

 **Me subí en un bote cuando me lo indicó aquel semi-gigante dándoles una mirada penetrante a los tres chicos que iban conmigo en el bote para que dejasen de mirarme como si fuese un bicho raro por tener a Akira sobre mi hombro.**

 **Cuando desviaron sus miradas volví mi vista al frente sin tener la necesidad de modular palabra alguna. Estaba más ansioso por ver el que pronto sería mi nuevo hogar, dudaba que pudiese estar más eufórico y más alegre de lo que ya me encontraba a esas alturas.**

 **De reojo vi a los tres chicos contemplarme incrédulamente, por lo que sutilmente sostuve un mechón de mi pelo entre los mandos dándome cuenta de que algunos pelos eran morados y otros amarillos.**

 **Tuve que contener la risa que quería escapar de mis labios, entendía la razón por la que aquellos muchachos se sorprendían, pero eso no era nada a comparación de lo que yo era capaz de hacer, si me lo proponía podría noquear con mi magia a los tres en un instante, pero conocía las reglas de Hogwarts y no iba a atentar contra ellas para que me expulsasen.**

 **Parpadeando vi que los botes pasaban por debajo de un antiguo puente de piedra y entonces quedé prendado por la imagen que se mostraba ante mí.**

Finalizó James la lectura de ese capítulo, aunque las cosas en la sala no marchaban bien, había una atmosfera muy opresiva después de esas dos discusiones. Él estaba de acuerdo con su esposa en todo y le hacía gracia cómo se había expresado, pasaba demasiado tiempo con ellos tres (James, Sirius y Remus), esperaba no tener que recoger los restos de aquellos que llegaran a cabrear enserio a Lily porque no habían visto ni la mitad de ello, todavía.

 _ **:::**_

Hola gente, ¿cómo están todos?

Yo bien si no he actualizado desde hace una burrada de tiempo pero tengo razones como todo el mundo (estudios, proyectos, trabajos… la vida escolar señoras y señores) y al ser mi primer "fic" pues tengo que tomarle el tranquillo a esto, pero cuando lleguen mis vacaciones (vagaciones) intentare subir más capítulos.

Como siempre dar las gracias a Mitsuki Samaki por ser mi beta y ayudarme en esto, si algunos habéis empezando leyendo esto os recomiendo que leáis "Luz y oscuridad" sabríais más de la trama, ya que está muy adelantada.

Por otro lado, en el lado oscuro tenemos de todo damos galletitas a los nuevos miembros por lo que espero que estos miembros si tienen alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa que decir me lo comente (espero esta vez contestar a todos sus comentarios ya que os dais la molestia de leer y comentar, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es contestaros).

Pero que quede claro los leo todos y me emociona que os guste así que gracias por los apoyos, nos "vemos" pronto.


End file.
